Tenshi's lost voice
by bushoumono
Summary: FIxed big time!!!!// A tenshi has lost her voice from the attack her friends leashed on her, now five boys get to learn what teamwork and friendship really is. can she really change them and them her/some bad language.
1. It Begins, Nightmares

This is thanks to my imoto-chan. If she is reading this, thanks and sorry if I haven't gotten through to you. My Internet finally gave out on the old computer. I just now have gotten it up on my new one.  
  
That also goes for the others who have emailed me. Thank you for the reviews. I am now working on new chapters and hope to have something up loaded soon.  
  
You may wonder what is going on. My imoto-chan is revising my story for me as I go. This is the first three chapters done by her. I was amazed when I read what she had done.  
  
Thanks Cassie-imoto-chan  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Lightning tore across the sky. She wanted to cringe, but couldn't make her body move. How she hated the sound that followed! The thunder rolled, its deep, rumbling growl shaking her bones. This time she jerked in fright, sending pain throughout her battered body. She was covered in gashes and burns. She wasn't certain, but she thought she even had a few broken bones. But none of that compared to the pain of trying to breathe. Burn marks around her neck came from a chain that had held her while they attacked. A chain that once fought for peace and love.  
  
The angry skies opened and rain began to pour down upon her, but she didn't care. Maybe she would drown and be taken from the world that turned from her. She couldn't believe it. They had betrayed her. Her friends. Her lover. They had left her for dead, sealing their betrayal with abandonment. Let me leave here, please. I can't stand it any more. Everyone has turned on me. Please... let me just die... She pleaded in her head. Odd that a phrase from the Bible should come to her head. As a son had hung nailed to a wooden cross, he had cried out, "Why hast thou forsaken me?" The girl's eyes shimmered with fresh tears. Yes, why? You did this, Mother, you sent me here. Why couldn't I have just died? I want real love, real friends, a real life. Slowly, her vision began to fade. She welcomed the darkness. A solitary tear ran down her bloodied cheek. It was the only tear she had shed that night. Her eyes closed; a small, sweet smile stole across her face.  
  
A slivery dust settled around the girl, glowing faintly in the torrential rain. A sorrowful voice rang out from it like the mournful peal of a silver bell. "If I had known, my little one, I would not have done it. I would have sent you where you truly belong." A flash of lighting sliced across the sky, and in the space of the flash, both the battered girl and the misty apparition were gone.  
  
* * *  
  
A solitary figure leaned heavily upon her staff, tears stinging her eyes as she watched. When the girl disappeared, she stood upright, squared her shoulders, and nodded curtly. "Time to wake the Outers once again." With a quick tap of her staff, she too disappeared in a swirl of green and garnet smoke.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The pounding was giving him a headache. There wasn't any construction that he knew of anywhere near the house, so what the hell was going on? Finally coming out of his sleep, a boy with unruly chestnut hair realized that someone was pounding like crazy on his bedroom door. Jumping out of bed, he cursed himself for his unsoldier-like behavior. He was at the door with his gun drawn in a matter of seconds. Opening the door, he aimed for the forehead of whoever it was.  
  
"Omae--" he began, but the person who was banging on the door was not paying him any attention, and simply kept right on knocking... hitting him in the forehead. The new boy stopped and looked at him, then glanced back over his shoulder, slinging his long braid hitting himself in the face. He was just in time to see a Chinese boy jump in the air, katana raised high, shouting a battle cry. The other boy let out a loud "Eep!" before pushing his way into the first boy's room and slamming the door shut. The katana splintered through the door at the same time a loud thump hit it.  
  
" Braided baka!" screamed the engraged Chinese boy.  
  
The other boy tuned around to see the barrel of a gun pointing at him. "Great! I get away from Wu-man just to have you show up with your gun and shoot me." He plastered a grin on his face. "Good morning, Hiiro. Looks like you just decided to get up. How unsoldier-like," the braided boy teased with an impish grin. Hiiro gave him his usual death glare before raising an eyebrow at the door as the katana was wrenched free, then faced the braided boy once more. Said braided boy threw up his hands in a gesture of innocence. "Don't look at me! I didn't do anything this time, I swear! I was eating my Fruit Loops when Wu-man busted in screaming injustice and waving his katana like a mad man. He split the table in half before I realized he was after me."  
  
"Hnn."  
  
"I think I'll sit here for a bit," said the fugitive, plopping himself down on Hiiro's bed. Hiiro tried to fry the boy on sight with his glare, but, as usual, nothing happened. Hiiro trudged to his bathroom with a sigh.  
  
Upon coming out he found the braided boy sitting crosslegged on his bed, watching the ceiling fan spin. Hiiro could never understand how the boy found it in any way entertaining to get dizzy and fall off of whatever piece of furniture he happened to be perched on. If he could have, he would have rolled his eyes. He settled for just ignoring the boy and got dressed in his normal green shirt and blue jeans. After tucking his gun into the back of his waist band, he heard a knock at the door. What is this, party-in-Hiiro's-room day? he thought grumpily. Opening the door revealed a platinum blond boy dressed in his usual kaki's shirt and vest.  
  
"Good morning, Hiiro. Is Duo in there with you?"  
  
"Hnn."  
  
"Could you bring him with you? We have a mission."  
  
"Hnn." Hiiro began to walk out of the room after the boy when he realized that Duo was still in his room, staring up at the ceiling fan. Spinning on his heel, he went back to his room, grabbed a rather dizzy Duo by the braid, and pulled him off the bed. Duo gave one yelp when his braid was pulled and another when he landed on the floor. He jumped up and jogged to catch up to Hiiro, who was about to descend the stairs.  
  
"What the hell was that for?! It hurt you know."  
  
"Hnn."  
  
"You sure are a grumpy one when you get up in the morning." Hiiro sent Duo another one of his death glares.  
  
When they entered the room the platinum blond boy was sitting on the couch smiling. Another boy stood behind him, leaning against the wall. He had light chestnut hair with one bang hanging over one of his eyes. Next to the couch and facing the door was the Chinese boy. He had black hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was shooting a death glare that could rival Hiiro's at Duo. Duo ignored him, bounced in the room, and sat next to the blonde boy.  
  
"Mornin', Quatre."  
  
"Good morning, Duo," Quatre replied a bit sheepishly, not looking up at Duo. Hiiro noticed a slight blush cross the blond's face, but ignored it and slipped it into his memory for use at a later date. A large television screen in front of them flickered on. Dr. J's ugly fa-- err, face came up.  
  
"Pilots, good to see you healthy. There is a new mission. You are to return to the 'Kingdom' once again. Once there, more information will be given, though you will not have to be there for another three months. Use your time wisely and prepare yourselves." The screen flickered off.  
  
"Yeah, prepare ourselves to listen to the psycho again. I swear she teaches the same exact lessons every time we have to be there," Dou rambled on.  
  
"Duo, shut up," came a monotone voice behind him. Duo turned around to look over to the boy with one bang.  
  
"What the hell? Trowa! Is it national pick-on-Duo day?" he bellowed. "First I wake up at four AM-- FOUR AM!-- with three, count 'em, three alarm clocks going off around me. Then at breakfast I find someone switched all my cereals around! Then Chang charges in like a madman with his damn sword, trying to decapitate me, so I run to Hiiro's room-- and end up with a gun in my face!"  
  
Duo was standing by this time, screaming at the top of his lungs. Wufei's jaw had dropped when Duo had first started, and fell to his ankles when he was called by his last name and not "Wu-man." Trowa's one visible eye was wide open, and a slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Hiiro... was Hiiro. But he did notice that the little Arabian was blushing quite profusely by now, wasn't looking up at Duo, and seemed to want to sink into the couch. Then it hit him: Quatre had done it all, though he didn't know what the blond had done to Wufei yet. This could get good.  
  
Wufei snapped out of his stupor. "At least you have a backbone, braided baka. But you shouldn't be weak by lying."  
  
Duo spun on him, confused. " Huh? What is your problem? I haven't done anything to you yet!" Hiiro noted the stressed "yet," as did the others. The impossible happened, and Wufei became even angrier.  
  
"You know perfectly well what you did! You placed glue in the shampoo bottle, perfume in the after-shave, and in the conditioner was HAIR DIE-- PINK, OF ALL COLORS. That is just for starters."  
  
Trowa's shoulders were shaking from trying to hold in laughter. Hiiro allowed both eyebrows to be raised; Quatre was the reddest a human could go. Hiiro swore he saw a smile and something that looked like pride cross Quatre's features. He suppressed a smirk. Well, well, well, little Quatre can be quite the little devil.  
  
"WHAT?!" Duo screeched. " I didn't do that! I was planning on doing that, but not for a while ye--"  
  
"You admit it! Injustice!" Wufei proclaimed, drawing his katana once again. He slashed it down from above his head, but to the astonishment to everyone, Duo caught the blade, yanked it from Wufei, and pressed the edge up against the Chinese boy's throat.  
  
"I never lie," Duo said in a cold, calm voice. "I did not do it, and I don't have patience to play with you."  
  
"Stop."  
  
Everyone turned to the little Arabian. Hiiro quickly checked himself. He had let his mouth hang slightly open in surprise, as had Trowa. "Wufei, Duo didn't do it. I did." The blade clanked to the floor. "It was all meant for Duo. I thought he would shower before anyone else." Quatre finally looked up, trying to keep his face straight. No one couldn't believe it. What they had mistaken for Quatre's normal blushing was in fact the opposite-- he was laughing.  
  
"Wow, good one, Q-man," Duo said, coming back to his normal perky self. Everyone face faulted. "I guess this is to get me back for the stripper, right?" Everyone looked at the two confused.  
  
"Stripper?" Hiiro asked.  
  
Duo scratched the back of his head. "Uh... yeah, his sisters were throwing him a birthday party and wanted my help on something to make it a surprise and a little embarrassing. I got the dates mixed up, and the chick was sent to Q-man during an important business meeting." Duo stopped and let imagination continue in his place. Surprisingly, Trowa and Wufei broke out into fits of laughter, both collapsing to the floor. Hiiro just shook his head. Duo mumbled something about going to the garage and working on his Gunadam and left the room. Quatre then broke out into laughter.  
  
After a few moments he stopped dead, eyes wide with fear. "W... wh- where did Duo go?"  
  
"Gunadam," was all Hiiro said before a bolt of gold hair rocketed past him, screaming for Duo not to go. Those left in the room looked at each other in confusion until they heard a blood-curdling scream. Guns pulled, they rushed to the hangar to find Duo on his knees, horror- stricken, and Quatre rolling on the floor laughing and wheezing while trying to apologize. They were surrounded by five mighty Gundams, each one's personal deadly weapon. Behind them stood Duo's mighty Deathscythe Hell. A nauseatingly pink Deathscythe Hell.  
  
They finally got Duo to his feet and into the kitchen. They were still trying to calm him down, all smiling with shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Well, of course, all but two-- Duo was pissed off, of course, and saw no humor in the situation, while Hiiro's face was graced with slightest of smirks.  
  
"Duo, I'm sorry. It washes off. I thought it would have gone well with what was supposed to be your new hair color."  
  
"But PINK?! MY BABY IS PINK! And not just ANY PINK, PEACECRAFT PINK!" With that, laughter broke out again all around Duo as Hiiro handed him a cup of black coffee.  
  
* * *  
  
Quatre strolled slowly through his private garden. No one came here but the gardeners. This garden was one of the only things left to him by his mother. He only came when deeply troubled-- and today was no exception.  
  
It's been almost a month since I pulled that stunt on Duo. He disappeared, and no one can find him. He's worse than Hiiro. At least Hiiro's trying to hunt Duo down. I'll make it up to him, I swear. Quatre looked back towards the house and to the garage that hid the underground hangar for the five Gundams. Faint echoes of machinery could barely be heard above the chirping of the early spring birds. After Duo's disappearance and Hiiro's following after him, then the others leaving to prepare for the upcoming mission, Quatre had called Dr. J and asked him to come to the mansion to upgrade the Deathscythe, as well as the other Gundams, all expenses paid by Quatre. Not to mention a new paint job. Quatra had misread the label on the dye he used for his notorious prank and had bought permanent instead of washable dye.  
  
Quatre sighed and walked to the back of the garden, toward the woods. Looking up to the sky, he noticed a sliver of pale moon fading into the clear blue sky. Blue moon, he thought, slightly spacing out as he gazed at it. A twinkling silver light caught his eye. Turning to his right, he saw a most breathtaking apparition. A tenshi stood not ten feet before him. She was very petite, hardly taller than the boy. Quatre's eyes widened at her translucent wings, and her long hair-- it reached the ground in two soft lavender streamers from what looked like two buns on either side of her head. She wore a dress whose bodice seemed to wrap itself just above her chest, upon which he saw a silver crescent moon that matched the pale gold one on her forehead. Blue eyes smiled sadly back at the boy.  
  
Quatre finally found his voice. "Can I help you. Tenshi?" The lady smiled at him, turned around, and began to walk away, seeming to float on the shimmering air. She stopped and looked back, arching her brows over hopeful eyes. He realized she wanted him to follow her. With out thinking, he found his feet following her. Quatre was getting very curious. She was leading him to the very heart of the garden, toward the large fountain his mother had so loved. Ahead of her he noticed an odd .something... lying in the path. The tenshi reached it and stooped down, lightly touching the thing as though it were very delicate. As he got closer, it finally clicked what it was: A girl, and in very bad condition. She was covered in cuts, burns, and blood. Barely clinging to her were the remains of what looked like a schoolgirl's uniform. The tenshi stroked the girl's cheek as a mother would. She then looked up at him with pleading, teary eyes, clasping her dainty hands in a gesture of begging. Love and remorse seemed to radiate from those dark, troubled blue eyes.  
  
She wants me to help this girl? He rushed to the girl's side and knelt near her head, assessing her face and her injuries. She's so small, but she seems to be around my age. He checked for a pulse and found one, though it was very faint and fluttery. Looking up, he found the tenshi had disappeared. He looked back at the girl. How did you get here? Who would do this to you? Quickly coming to a decision, he picked up the girl and ran as smoothly as he could back to his mansion. He called out to a couple of the Maganacs to get a doctor before blazing past them and into the house. He had set her down on a bed and gotten her somewhat comfortable by the time the doctors had come in, including Dr. J.  
  
"What have you found this time, Quatre?" asked Dr. J.  
  
Quatre stopped his pacing in the hall long enough to answer. "A young girl was in my private garden. I don't know how she got there, but she's in pretty bad shape." He began pacing again. Dr. J. nodded and walked into the room to see this mysterious girl for himself.  
  
After three hours the doctor finally came out. Quatre had nearly worn a groove in the rug from pacing. To the Doctor's surprise, nearly all the Maganacs were also standing in the hall to find out about this girl. They simply couldn't understand how someone could be cruel enough to inflict the painful injuries their master had described to them.  
  
"Master Quatre," the doctor began slowly. "I have good news and bad. The girl will live, amazingly enough. Had she lain outside any longer, I am sure she would have bled to death. We are perplexed as to how some of the injuries were made, though. Some of the cuts have traces of ice and frostbite; others seem to be laser-like, while still others are knife-like. She has electrical and fire burns, but what has us the most confused is that it seems she was tied down by a heated chain that burned into her skin. This chain seems to have been wrapped most tightly around her throat, causing major damage to her larynx and vocal cords."  
  
"Get to the point," Quatre snapped, causing everyone to jump. They had never heard him sound so impatient, not even with the braided fool.  
  
The doctor cleared her throat. "She will recover, but I doubt that she will ever talk again. The damage is too extensive. I don't like the thought, but Dr. J. said he may possibly have a solution or two, but he has agreed to wait til the girl is awake and can judge coherently before he gives her the choice."  
  
Abdul, one of the Maganacs, stepped forward. "How much longer til she wakes?"  
  
"Three days to a week or so. The pain drugs will keep her asleep to lessen her discomfort; also, her high amount of blood loss will have her exhausted for a few days."  
  
Quatre thanked the doctor and went into see the patient. No longer was she the hunched-up little ball of blood and grime he had found earlier. She had machines hooked to her to help her breathe and to monitor her vital signs, but he saw past that. Looking at her face, he noticed she was actually beautiful. She had long, silver-blond hair that seemed be made of moonbeams themselves. Though she was still pale, the color was coming back to her face, staining her high cheek bones with a warm and vital pink. Her beauty served to enrage him more-- how could anyone dare to torture someone so heavenly? He already knew she was no enemy beacause of his little gift of seeing someone's feelings and knowing them to be good or evil. And besides, why would a tenshi ask for his help to take care of her if she was dangerous?  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Venus Lovely Chain!" a voice cried out.  
  
They had caught her.  
  
The chain of hearts wrapped tightly around her body, barely letting her breathe. They sauntered up to her, five girls dressed in different color schemes of the same style fuku. The one clad in yellow and orange held the chain and gave it a cruel yank, sending the girl tumbling to the mud. The faces that once were her friends leered at her in disgust, pain, and anger.  
  
"Let's end this now! Get her out of our lives!" the blue haired one hissed venomously. She couldn't believe it; nothing resembling that tone had ever come from the mouth of Mercury.  
  
"No, let's let her die... slowly. Like they did," suggested a raven- haired girl. The others nodded, wicked smiles crossing their faces at the thought. The clack of formal shoes and the swish of a cape announced the arrival of another.  
  
My savior, she thought. But when she locked eyes with, him she saw only hatred. Her eyes grew wide as he stalked closer to her. A swift kick to the stomach sent her gasping for the breath she was already lacking.  
  
"Do it, and do it painfully. I don't want to see the slut's face ever again." With that he walked over to a tree and casually leaned back to watch. Her eyes widened with fear as the other five turned their attention back to her. Energy rivaling that of the the lightningstorm crackled in the air as five soldiers forsook their duty.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The household decided to dub the mystery child Chibi Tenshi. To everyone's amazement, the girl's injuries healed at an unusually accelerated rate. After a mere week, life began to stir once again in Chibi Tenshi. She was able to breathe on her own, though they still needed to monitor her vital signs and they left the IV trailing to the the back of her hand, all other machinery was removed by the shocked doctors. The Maganacs had declared her another under their care, and Quatre had silently but clearly adopted the chibi one as a sister. Even his true sisters came to help care for the girl. Finally, during Quatre's "watch," as he called it, she began to wake.  
  
Upon first opening her eyes, she saw nothing but painful bright white. She could hear a constant, annoying beep that had haunted her already frightful nightmares. After slowly opening her eyes and blinking a few times, she was able to see. She was in a large bed, in a large room, hooked to a heart monitor and an IV. Turning her head to look around, utter pain ripped through her. It finally hit her: she was alive.  
  
"Iie," she screamed to herself. "Iie, iie. I am supposed to be dead!" Why did the world have to be so cruel to her once again? Fate and Destiny had once again ripped her hope of peace to shreds and tossed her back into the torrents of the world. She cursed everything that she could think of; her mother for sending her to this fate, Fate and Destiny, the dastardly twins who tortured her; finally, the one who had brought her back out of the darkness she wanted to embrace. That thought filled her with an anger she had felt only once. She ripped the IV from her arm, wincing a little. She slowly and painfully sat up and noticed that something was wrapped around her throat. Raising a shaky hand, she felt he bandage. "Nani.?" she began to say-- only her mouth moved, and no noise came forth. She became frightened. Her body still hurt. She concentrated, causing a light shimmer of silver surrounded her. After a moment the pain went away, but something else dawned on her: she still had no voice. She was more angry than frightened. Snapping her head up, she noticed a yellow blur in the corner. Her vision still a little fuzzy, she stared at it until it became clear, vowing as it did to do some... not nice things to it. When she finally had a clear picture of the sleeping Quatre, all anger fled and she was hit with a hanyaan fit. How could she stay angry with something so cute and innocent?  
  
Quatre was slumped in a chair not too far from the bedpost. His head lay to the side, resting on his shoulder, mouth slightly open and drool seeping onto his vest. Under his eyes she could see the heavy black bags of stress and fatigue. She tried, but couldn't wake him up. She gave a silent giggle before something else caught her eye. Behind him was a full- length mirror. She stared at her reflection in disbelief. Yes, she was alive; and yes, there was a bandage around her neck. With speed that would have made the wind senshi blush, she tore away from the heart monitor and knelt in front of the mirror, hands up against her reflected hands. She looked herself over. There was no evidence left of the horror her nightmares played over and over-- the beating she received from four fuku- clad girls and a man in a tuxedo. Slowly, she focused on the bandage. With shaky hands she unwound the cloth. When she was down to the last of it, she closed her eyes and let the cloth drop to the floor. She didn't want to look, but felt she had no choice. Opening her eyes slow, she stared back at the lifeless eyes that once smiled no matter the situation. Looking down, she saw what she knew was there-- the only thing left of them. Physically left, that is. Around the front of her neck was a very light scar. She could only see it if she really looked; up close you could see that the scar was that of an intricate chain of hearts. The same chain that had plagued her dreams.  
  
"VENUS LOVELY CHAIN!"  
  
Her head snapped up; she could hear them. Taunting her, hurting her, telling her over and over how she had let the other three senshi-- her friends, protectors, the only family she knew-- die, and how she couldn't bring them back.  
  
"They died protecting you!" the one in red screamed while repeatedly slamming her head into the ground. "You are weak! Uncaring! The biggest idiot I've ever known!" She remembered how the red goddess of war had ranted on and on. She hadn't cared; she just wanted to reach the darkness she felt coming closer, but then she remembered the last thing the red warrior yelling at her: "We are supposed to protect the worst person in the world! You are such a disgrace! Being in your presence taints us all! You bring no honor to this world or to us!"  
  
That was it; the darkness came, but it quickly died away as a golden warmth came across her. The healing power of Earth. Mamoru! He had healed her just enough to bring her around to finish what he had called her punishment. The punishment from the female warriors she understood, but from him? He had no clue what had happened, yet he still participated in the thrashing. It tore her apart.  
  
She snapped herself out of the nightmares. Hugging herself tightly, she let her head touch the mirror before she burst into silent tears.  
  
* * *  
  
Quatra finally woke, slowly reminding himself to shoot the person who was letting that annoying, high-pitched beep go unchecked. Snapping awake, he realized what it was. He mentally kicked his own ass for falling asleep. Looking at the bed, he realized why the heart monitor had gone off-- his little tenshi was gone. He jumped over to the machine and hit he off button, then quickly checked the door and window, only to see that they were closed. He dropped to his knees and flipped the covers over look under the bed. No Tenshi! he screamed to himself. Where was she? Had someone come in and taken her away as he slept? The whole time he told himself to make sure to have someone kick his ass for being so stupid. Then he heard the muffled sniffles and hiccups. Spinning around, he saw her crying in front of the mirror. He nearly had a heart attack. He wanted to tackle the girl to the ground and shake her for scaring him so. Slowly forcing himself to calm down, he rose and walked to her.  
  
"Chibi Tenshi?"  
  
She stopped rocking herself. She knew that voice; she had heard it in her dreams. It was one of the voices that had called out to her to help her run from the nightmares she no longer wanted to see. Quatre had stilled himself when she stopped rocking, and he now watched as she slowly brought her head up to face his reflection in the mirror. In her reflection he saw and felt pain. Her eyes were sapphires, but lifeless, bloodshot, and puffy from her crying. Her eyes flashed with terror when they focused on his reflection. She spun around and slammed herself against the wall next to the mirror, scrabbling desperately, trying to dig herself through the wall to get away from him.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise at her reaction. She fears me? Why? Although... She's been through so much. I have to convince her that I won't hurt her. He dropped to one knee and offered a hand out to her. "Chibi Tenshi, please, I won't hurt you. You don't have to be afraid when I am around. Nothing will ever hurt you again. I will protect you, I swear it."  
  
Eyes still wide, he watched her face as confusion flashed across it at the name he had called her, then reverted to fear. Taking a deep breath, he continued speaking words of comfort to her in soft tones, careful not to move closer to her or to make sudden movements. She slowly calmed down as he spoke to her. Next thing he knew, he had landed hard on his rear and the girl was clinging to his shirtfront, burying her face in his chest and sobbing. He put his arms around her and stroked her back, talking to her as softly as he would a small child. She finally stopped crying and simply sat there, leaning into his chest and hiccupping every once in a while as he rocked her back and forth. He helped her rise and managed to guide her back to the bed. He sat next to her as she rested against the backboard, covers tucked under her armpits.  
  
"Chibi Tenshi, who are you? What happened to you?"  
  
She looked down quickly, and he thought she was going to cry again. Then it hit him: She couldn't talk. He mentally smacked him self once again. She watched as he reached to a drawer in a table next to the bed. He pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and handed them to her with a smile. She returned his smile with a weak one of her own and quickly scribbled,  
  
Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi. Call me Usagi or Usagi-chan. What do you mean Chibi Tenshi? Who are you?  
  
He gave a slight blush, causing the girl to giggle-- or at least, he thought she was giggling. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My household decided to call you Chibi Tenshi because a beautiful silver tenshi led me to you. I found you laying next to a fountain in my garden in rather bad shape. I rushed you inside. That was about a week ago."  
  
Her eyes darkened at the word "week." Then they changed to that of a animal begging someone to kill it. She had the pad and was writing again.  
  
Why? Why didn't you leave me there?  
  
He was more than a little shocked at that statement. "I couldn't just leave you there! Not ever, that is not my nature. Whatever happened to you will have to be your secret til you tell me. Personally, I'd like to get my hands on the ones who did this to you." A smirk crossed her face. She gave him a look that seemed to say, Yeah, right, as if you could do anything. He raised an eyebrow at this, but continued. "I really hope you won't try to kill yourself. We have really looked forward to your awakening, and hope you will stay here with us."  
  
* * *  
  
Rashid had come to the sickroom to relieve his master of his watch and to announce dinner. When he opened the door, he nearly fainted at the sight before him. Chibi Tenshi was awake and talking to Quatre. Well, he was talking and she was writing on a small tablet. He watched for a moment, wondering why his master hadn't come out to tell anyone that she was awake. After watching for a short while, he came to the conclusion that Quatre didn't want to frighten the child. Closing the door softly behind him, he nearly skipped down the hall to tell the rest of the household the good news. 


	2. The Meeting of the Bunny

I am back again. He he. Hope you like it so far. I know I do. Though I am debating if Usa and Hiiro or just Hiiro pulls a prank on the boys.. Dunno yet. My mind is turning like crazy with this story.  
  
Four boys sat in a jeep Cherokee heading down a road in the mountains heading for a house they had decided to meet back at in 2 months.  
  
"Tell me again why I am being made to come back?" Duo pouted with his arms crossed. Hiiro sitting next to him as sitting as he usually does, arms crossed eyes closed. After Duo's comment he whipped out his gun and pointed into his temple. "Right, that explains that." "Just forgive him braided-baka. You deserved all you got. " Wufei barked from the front seat. "I get everything but the new paint job. That was uncalled for." Trowa allowed his eyebrow rise at this. "I remember someone had found a supply of invisible ink." Duo shot him a glare and stuck his tongue out. "Alright I will forgive him. I can't wait to see what these upgrades will be. Did Quatra say anything about it." No one said anything. Duo sighed and threw his arms over the back of his chair and watches the treetops above them pass by. " This has to be the worst road trip. I am going to apologize to Quatra just to have someone to talk to." He hit his head on his chair when he got no response from anyone. They finally got the house. Passing the through the gate even Hiiro had to stare. On the front lawn all the Manguanacs and servants were gathered laughing at the front door that was wide open. They were making bids and yelling for someone named Ten' to move this way or that. Duo was the first one out of the jeep before it stopped. "What is going on?" " Hey, Duo-tachi!" one of the Manguanacs called to them. "Master and Rashid are trying to give Chibi Ten' her shot." All four boys looked at each other. Chibi Ten'? The banging and yells in Arabian had stopped. Everyone waited. Finally a disheveled Quatra and Rashid came out panting. Both had marks and bruises and clothes ripped. "Whoa Q-man who attacked you?" Duo said squatting down to look up into his face. Quatra just gave him a dirty look. After catching his breath he addressed everyone. "It is safe. Jenny has her up in her room." everyone but the boys let out a sigh. Quatra then turned to them, " Glad to see you back. It will be a while before I can go back in there so how about we go to the conservatory. There is a back way and she has to get through the kitchen." They looked at him all blinking their eyes. They followed Quatra around the house and to the conservatory, where the little Arabian dropped in to a seat and placed his head on the table still trying to breath. "Who is Chibi Ten' and why did they need a shot? Is it a dog or something?" Duo asked Quatra sat up a looked at Duo like he grew another head before busting into full out belly laugh. He had to catch his self before he fell out of the chair. Even Hiiro looked at him stunned. "I am sorry. You caught me off guard, though I wouldn't let her hear you call her a dog. You may not wake up." Quatra told them. He looked up and began to blush. They had all thought he had lost his mind. "There is the Quatra I use to know. For a moment I thought I had caused you to go off the deep end." Duo said in a sigh. " Sorry, Chibi Ten' is short for Chibi Tenshi. It is what everyone has called Usagi the moment she was found." He began to tell them the story of how he had found Usagi the state she was in and everything. "Injustice! That to be done to such and innocent girl." "Tell me about it. It took me three days to convince the manguanacs not to interrogate her. She hasn't told anyone who actually did it. All she has told me was she had let people near her die protecting her and they gave her punishment." Quatra stopped and seem to ponder something. " I guess I should warn you. Do not show any pity to her. A few have gotten a black eye, don't piss her off, she knows how to get revenge. As for talking like I said before she can't but Dr. J. put a microchip in the base of her brain that allows her to communicate with a little hand held computer or her lab top. So instead of going through millions of pads she has that. That is the reason for the shot she has had to receive lately. Thank Allah today was the last one she needs. Never get a needle in her line of sight." She shuddered. "Understand?" They all nodded in response. "The mission?" Hiiro asked. "J. says she goes with us. Besides I don't want to leave her alone anyways or I should say she won't leave my side." Duo broke out in the biggest grin he could get and nudged Quatra in the side with is elbow. "Sounds like Quatra has a crush?" sending the Arabian blushing. "I do not. She is a little sister to me nothing more nothing less. One last thing, be careful around her. She is still jumpy. So far Rashid, Jenny and myself is the only ones she says more than three words to. She usually just holds onto that silver teddy bear and stares off into space if you try and talk to her. " "Wow" Duo said breathlessly. Quatra looked at him and realized he was looking behind him. All the guys followed Duo's gaze. Standing in the door stood a five-foot petite girl. He had hair that had another inch or two before it hit the ground. It was a soft blonde color mixed with silver. Smiling sapphire eyes with silver speaks looked at them. She was wearing blue jeans with a turtleneck, sleeveless black shirt. Clutching to her chest was a small silver teddy bear in one hand a palm pilot in the other. The whole time all four guys stared at her.  
  
'Q-man is always the lucky one. Cute babe, wonder if Q will let me take her out?' Dou began to ponder.  
  
'Wonder how she would look in one of the circus out fits. Trowa! That was wrong. Must think of something else. The hors rider's outfit would be the best. I would let her. Gah! Good thoughts in bad thoughts out. Good in bad out, good, bad, good." Trowa mentally slapped his self. Wufei was had to mentally kick his own butt.  
  
'She is just a weak onna. Yes a beautiful weak onna that needs you protection. Whoa wait a minuet. Think karate, kung fu, anything. I bet she could do a really good split. AAHHH! INJUSTICE, INJUSTICE! She just an onna.'  
  
Hiiro watched his friends and knew they were mentally slapping them selves. Well not Duo. 'No control over them selves. She is just a small pretty girl. I did not say pretty. I am the perfect solider no feelings at all. And yet my heart feels like it is my throat. Shut up. I am the perfect solider. The mission that is coming up. She has to go with us. Wonder who she is going to room with? Kusu!!!'  
  
The back of Quatra's neck prickled; turning back he glared at his friends. Duo was drooling, Trowa was spaced out, Wufei had a slight blush and Hiiro was glaring more than usual. Quatra got a little mad at that and cleared his throat to get their attention. That brought them back each giving the slightest of a blush. He caught it because he knew them. He gave them each a glare that said back up if you want to live. Turning back to Usagi he stopped. She flashed an impish grin on her face that could rival Duo's. As soon as Quatra saw the smile he slowly got to his feet eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Usa-chan, what did you do this time and how much damage." Usagi gave a slight hurt pout. "Hey Q-man back off a little." Duo teased him. "You could at least introduce us or have you lost you gentlemen's touch?" That sent Quatra blushing. Dou gave a grin that went ear to ear. "At least he can still blush." Quatra blushed harder. "Excuse me. This it Usagi Serenity Tsukino, Usagi this is Dou Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, and Hiiro Yui. They are the ones I told you about." She flashed them a smile and bounced in the room and gave Quatra a hug. Quatra gave the hug back but was still suspicious. Being his back Usagi flashed the screen to the boys. Back up three paces. They looked up at her confused. She grinned again and winked. They shrugged and got up and did as she said. Letting go of Quatra she flashed him another smile. His dropped. He began to look around for something that could attack him. "What are you planning? You are never like this after a shot even with guest." She gave the hurt pout again and stepped back. Then held up he pilot. Payback is a bitch. Quatra went white, and then it came. Above him was a box that the bottom let out. Spilling ketchup, syrup, chocolate and the kind that goes on pancakes, something looking like oil along with other types of liquid that was hard to make out. Quatra just stood there not moving. Duo rolled on the floor laughing, Wufei smiled, Trowa smirked and Hiiro just watched. Quatra looked up to see what was it all held in. as soon as he looked up flour came down on him. Flashes of light lit up the room. Usagi had pulled out a camera out of her pocket taken pictures then turned and skipped out the door past Rashid who walked in to see the flour descend. "Ah I see you found her." Rashid told Quatra. "The cook says lunch will be ready in twenty minuets. That should give you enough time to get cleaned up." A smile crossed the mans face when Quatra spit out flour and glared at him. "You shouldn't encourage her." That caused Duo to go into fits again. Quatra shook himself off as well as he could before marching past Rashid who was having a hard time his self from laughing.  
  
When they entered the dinning room they found Usagi kneeling on her seat blowing bubbles in her water, waiting for them. She smiled at them and motioned for them to sit. Hiiro and Trowa purposely made sure Duo did not sit next to this girl. When Quatra said she knew how to get revenge and did not want to have her and Duo converse with out supervision. Who knows what would happen. Quatra finally came in looking much better than the last time they had seen him. He sat at he head of the table next to Trowa and Usagi. Noticing how she was sitting he called her on it. She stuck her tongue out and slid the computer to him. Trowa caught what it said.  
  
Maybe next time you won't get medicine that has to be shot in my ass.  
  
Quatra blushed a little. "Maybe you ass wouldn't hurt so much if you didn't struggle when Jenny gives you the shot." Duo and Wufei chocked on their drinks. Usagi glared at him. She began to drum her fingers on the table that to everyone's surprise, Hiiro stopped her. She heaved a sigh and looked at Quatra pleadingly. "What's her problem?" Duo asked. "She is hungry. I should warn you, she eats as much if not more than Duo." That remark landed Quatra a smack upside the head. The food came in followed by Rashid. He raised an eyebrow at Usagi who quickly dropped her legs down off the chair and tried not to wince. Also to her surprise no one paid attention to how she ate. Looking down the table she understood why. Duo was eating more that her. 'I didn't think that was possible. They are cuter than the picture Q showed me. I can't let them get close. They will just turn on me to. The Hiiro has the right idea, keep to your self and show no emotion.' Then she remembered something Quatra told her to ask Hiiro whenever she saw him. She placed it next to his plate so he could see it.  
  
Q told me to ask you to explain why this Ririna person is terrifying to you five and could you pass the bread?  
  
Hiiro noticed it and read it once; with out thinking he passed her the bread. Then the rest of the message hit him. His head snapped up. Usagi was looking at him with curiosity. He was trapped in her eyes. He didn't look away till Duo called him on it.  
  
"Looks like the perfect solider has a crush. Watch out Hiiro you may loose you touch." Hiiro pulled out his gun, glared at the boy and said his famous line. Duo just continued to eat. Hiiro turned his glare at Quatra.  
  
"What is wrong, Hiiro."  
  
"She asked me about Ririna and said you told her to."  
  
Wufei choked on his food. Trowa pounded him on the back while Duo laughed. Quatra of course blushed.  
  
" I am sorry Hiiro. I explained the outline of the mission and when I said her name I shuddered and she called me on it. I tried to explain it but I just made her more confused." Usagi nodded her head with agreement. He glared at the two and went back to his food. Duo picked up for him. "Ririna Dorian/Peacecraft is the vice foreign minister, princess of the Sanq Kingdom and former Queen of the World. She has an unnatural addiction to Hiiro here and some how knows where he is every second of the day. She is rather annoying but she does have her perks. Since she worships this on here we can get away with basically anything in her Kingdom. Seems Hiiro can't do no harm." "Yes she is an insufferably onna." Wufei butted in. Usagi threw a roll and hit him upside the head. "What in the world do you think you are doing onna?" Usagi's eyes flashed like Quatra's when he is in the zero modes. This time she chucked her computer that Wufei caught. "Usagi you know better than that." Quatra chastised. Duo pulled the computer out of the sputtering Wufei's hand. "How am I suppose to read this if it is in Japanese." He whined. "Hiiro tell me what it says." He shoved the thing under Hiiro's nose. What he read caused him to raise an eyebrow and look at Usagi. "Didn't think that was humanly possible." She just stuck her tongue out while giving the perfect solider his own glare. One word crossed Hiiro's mind. Kawaii but it was quickly shot and burned to ashes. Quatra was more than curious; he snatched the thing from Hiiro. He dropped the thing and looked at Usagi shocked. Trowa glanced at it and smiled. "This isn't fair! What does it say?" Duo whined. "I want to know! It has to be really good if it got Wu-man to stutter like that." Wufei decided to vent his outrage on Duo. "Maxwell! Do not call me Wu-man!" thus began the usual cat and mouse chase. Just this cat had a deadly katana after the mouse prized braid. "No girl should know how to do any of that. No male for that matter." Quatra squeaked out. Rashid who was now looking at the note just blinked up believingly. Usagi had described what she would do to Wufei if she ever heard him call her onna again. It ranged from shaving him completely bald to boldly harm that would as she put it change his religion and whole out look on onna's.  
  
Rashid read a new message that came across.  
  
I had an ex and I had came up with things I would do to him next time I saw him. Wufei reminded me of him and it came out. I will not apologize.  
  
The new note passed around. that night Usagi gained respect from all the pilots. How little did they know that the girl before them would change their lives forever.  
  
Four women looked at the scene of the dinning room through a mirror smiling. They were worried that the girl would not be able to handle her self in midst of all that chaos, but no longer. "I guess you were right. I still don't like the idea of them being to close to kenoko." A blonde with rather short hair said. A women with dark skin and black, green hair smiled. "She will be fine. They will protect her for now. She needs to learn to trust and love again. Those five need her and she them. But that is not why I called you back here. Things have to change. You no longer can stay by her side. Some how the inners are here and are looking for her. I cannot find them. They are disguising them selves very well to even block my powers." An aqua haired woman looked frightened. "if the inners are here we cannot leave her completely alone. Those boys can't protect her from the inners' attacks." "I agree." The blonde stated. The fourth one glowed purple. She was a child about eleven or twelve with short black hair, pale skin and purple eyes. "I will stay with her. Pluto must stay here, Neptune you and Uranus must search for them. The inners won't attack to much if they know I am there." The other women looked down in surprise. But the plan made sense. Pluto nodded her head. All right Hotaru, but we must wait till she is settled into the school like we were before. The other three nodded.  
  
Yeah the outers are back!!! What is in store for them? Just wait and find out. Ja ne 


	3. Secrets Told

The cat came back; he thought he was a goner. Sorry it's been stuck in my head all day. But I am back and with a new chapter. And you are gonna like it.  
  
I hate having to keep saying I don't own the characters so I think this will be the last time.  
  
I don't own them.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The past month all the boys had warmed up to her. They loved her as they would a younger sister. All but Hiiro, she was just another 'friend'. Hiiro found she was inquisitive but less annoying than Duo. Even when she plagued him for three days to teacher he how to shoot. When he relented he found half the manguanacs watching. He had to have Quatra get them away.  
  
It was one day away before they packed up and left for the Sanq Kingdom. No one was too pleased. Usagi had heard all the stories or at least the ones she could get out of Duo that were believable. She was the only one who was excited to meet Ririna Peacecraft.  
  
Hiiro had completed her training in using guns of all kinds two weeks ago. That gave her time to relax before Wufei had her bruised head to toe from his so-called training. They had commented on how she always healed over night. All she could do is say it was her secret while spacing off. They knew if she spaced off to leave her be. Even Hiiro found a black eye when he tried to wake her out of it. Unfortunately Duo was there to see it as well.  
  
Usagi found her self heading for the library with her laptop tucked under one arm. She knew there she could think with out Duo showing up bugging her again. He wanted to pull a prank of everybody the night before they left. Some how she had convinced Duo not to do anything. She smiled to herself.  
  
** Flash Back**  
  
"Are you just missing on purpose or can you actually be that bad?" Hiiro monotone voice came across her hearing.  
  
She shook her self out of her train of thought and blushed. Hiiro was standing behind a tree that was five feet from the target. On the trees' bark were a number of bullet holes. He sighed and shook his head walking back to her.  
  
"If you let your mind wander you will kill you self and possible innocent bystander." That caused her to blush more. When he reached her she held out the computer.  
  
'Gomen, I was thinking of getting back at Duo for the prank he pulled. Then I thought what if I got everyone not just Duo. Then I thought what if you helped me. You are light on your feet and won't get caught and I need a second hand. '  
  
He looked back up at her and glared. She rolled her eyes and nodded back the computer.  
  
'We can make it look like we got pranked as well. I have a disk sitting next to you lab top that will explain everything I want to do. Just look at it. You don't have to do it, but I ask for you silence. '  
  
After a few moments she knew he had read the thing and it was making her mad. She stamped her foot in annoyance. He looked up at her and gave a small nod.  
  
" I will look."  
  
Few days later she had found an email from Hiiro asking when she planned on the attack as he called it. She mumbled something about missions to herself and shrugged. ' This could be better than I thought.'  
  
** End flash back**  
  
Her heart sunk as she walked in the large room. Trowa was laying on one of the couches reading. A picture of a girl with very short blue hair reading crossed her mind. She fought back tears.  
  
'After three months of being here I still can't get away from them. It isn't fair.'  
  
Someone calling her name snapped her out of her thoughts. Looking up she saw a worried Trowa.  
  
"Usagi-chan, Daijoobu ka?"  
  
She only nodded. That didn't satisfy him.  
  
'What are you hiding from us and why does it make you so sad Chibi Tenshi?' he notice that she had gone off into space again. He sat up and called to her again.  
  
"Usagi-chan, sit down." She glared at him, but when she saw he wasn't going to back down she sat next to him. They both looked a head of them. " Usagi you can't heal if you don't tell someone what is wrong. It will eat up at you. Besides I think it is a little unfair. You know about us, what we do, even our pasts. You have been here three months and we know nothing of you."  
  
She gawked at him. That was the most she ever heard him talk. Then his words sunk in.  
  
'Well you have been waiting for this for sometime. At least it is Trowa. ' She pulled out her laptop and sat it on his lap. He started for a moment at her quick moment. He looked at her confused and for the first time he saw how much pain was in her eyes. It mad is inside churn.  
  
"What happened to you Chibi Tenshi?"  
  
Her expression saddened more. She glanced to the screen before coming back to him. Looking down at the screen he was amazed on how much type there was. It still dumbfounded him how she was able to do that with one microchip. But since Dr. J. was the creator he was beginning to think there was another motive. He shrugged the thought off and began to read.  
  
' Trowa-kun, there is things about my life that I may never tell any of you. Not that I don't trust you, but because I am not allowed.' He brows creased with puzzlement but continued on. ' When Quatra found me I was tattered beyond belief. It was because I was receiving punishment. It is what they called it. Where I came from' came from? 'I had nine protectors. They were not only my protectors but also my friends and my family. Almost like what you five pilots have. I fought along side of them. At one point four of the of them and I were fighting when I was thrown way to be prevented from being hit by a blast. At that moment the others showed up to see me sitting there not moving as the first four was killed. They became outraged, demanding why I stood there and did nothing. I was to shock that I didn't even feel the first attacks they leashed on me. I snapped out of it long enough to realize they were going to kill me. No matter what I said it seemed to make it worse. I couldn't believe it they had turned on me. my best friends and my love. I ran from them but they caught up with me. Attacking me over and over again till I was to the point of death before bringing me back to life just enough so they could continue again. I guess they finally thought I had died because all I remember was staring up at the sky as it began to rain and welcomed the darkness that claimed me. I remember cursing my mother for sending me to this fate. Then I woke up to see Quatra drooling on his vest while sleeping at the foot of my bed.'  
  
Attacks, protectors, outers, friends, her love. All raced through his mind not making any sense. Looking up at her he no longer saw pain and fear but regret and forgiveness. "Who are you?" The page wiped clean on one word was there bold and big. 'Sailormoon.' Still confused he looked back up to see she was now standing with the far off look again as she picked up the computer. She came back long enough to give him a brief smile before walking off.  
  
'Why did I tell him? Now he will think I am insane.' She walked to her room and flopped on the bed cradling her teddy bear she had gotten the second day she had awaken. 'Why didn't I save the outers?' she remembered what they had told her as they beat her. " They are right I am a weakling, a cry baby. I have dishonored my mother and the line of Queens' before her. Why couldn't I have just died?'  
  
"Because you job here is not done. Of course it is very hard to kill and immortal." A silvery voice rang out in her room. She eyes snapped open. He knew that voice.  
  
'Mother?'  
  
"Hai, my little lady." A figure of the former Queen no taller than a foot appeared next to Usagi's head. "My daughter I am truly sorry. I do not know why the inners have done this let alone the Earth Prince. You must not tear you self up over this. You have caused no dishonor to anyone; in fact you have honored our family more than you know. Let these five boys help you. You may trust them more than you know. As to your past, you may tell them anything you feel they need to know. It us up to you. One last thing. Help is on its way. " The figure began to fade. Fear crashed down on the girl.  
  
'Mother, wait please. I don't want to be alone again.'  
  
"Your not alone, Usagi. Open you eyes." A light dust of silver was all that was left. She clutched the bear tighter. She ran the words over and over in her head. Help? What was she going to need help for? Soon sleep fell upon her.  
  
Trowa walked down a corridor not really knowing where he was. He was confused. He had heard of Sailormoon before but from where. He decided to ask someone for help, but who. A scream stopped him. Coming straight at him was Duo with Wufei not far behind. He quickly decided Wufei would know if anyone. Trowa stepped out of Duo's way. The boy passed him not noticing he was there. Wufei began to pass Trowa but was stopped by a grip in his shoulders.  
  
"What is you problem? Let me go?" Wufei snarreled. " I need to ask a question." That startled Wufei enough to make him forget of his revenge on Duo. Trowa wanted to ask him a question. "What is it?" the question was something he was not prepared for. " Who is Sailormoon?" Wufei blinked a few times. Did he hear right. Trowa was asking about someone named Sailormoon. Wufei slid his Katana back into its sheath as he leaned against the opposite wall of Trowa. Crossing his arms and began to work it out. He had heard of the name before but from where. A book of Japanese myths crossed his mind. "I know of the name. I can't quite place its importance. There is a book in the library of Japanese myths that I know it is in. why is this important?" Trowa shrugged. "Could you show me the book?" Wufei studied him for a moment then shrugged and nodded. They made there way back to the library.  
  
Wufei had left Trowa to the book when he realized it was time for his lesson with Usagi. Trowa read through the book till he found the legend of Sailormoon. There was a picture of ten girls all wearing different colored short skirts with sailor like outfits, a man in a tuxedo and three other women wearing leather like outfits. He began to read the story. It told of sailormoon's first show, the discovery of the other scouts, the enemies the fought all the way to Galxia and chaos. Looking back at the picture he was startled, I the very center was Sailormoon in her eternal form.  
  
'She looks just like Usagi. How could this be possible? This was thousands of years ago. The twentieth century.'  
  
Quatra had came in and seen Trowa stare at a book as if it had spoke to him. He walked up and shook him. Trowa quickly closed the book before Quatra could see anything.  
  
"What's wrong Trowa?"  
  
"Nothing, did you want something?"  
  
"Hai, we promised Usagi that we would take he shopping at the mall today. She is finished with Wufei and is getting ready now." Quatra was still worried but knowing Trowa he wouldn't tell him anything.  
  
He had been there for two hours. Trowa picked up the book and nodded to Quatra and followed the boy out.  
  
In the garage all the boys were waiting for Usagi to come down. She had perked up a little during her lessons with Wufei. That was until Rashid had reminded her that the boys would be taking her to the mall. The old Usagi came out. A huge grin broke out on her face that even reached her eyes. She tore out of the room almost knocking down the large man. Wufei followed mumbling something about shopping being weak and injustice.  
  
Underneath them they could hear machines going off. They still had not seen their Gundams. Dr. J had given orders for the boys not to see them. Five pairs of eyes stared at the door that would lead down the awaiting suits. A cough made them all jump. Rashid stood behind them. Each gave a slight blush. They had been caught. Usagi stepped out from behind Rashid. She had her hair up in a high ponytail. She wore a black visor with the character for moon in silver. She had a black sleeveless shirt that reached right above her belly button and silver baggy cargos that just hung on her hips showing her stomach that was growing muscles along with her arms. She had earphones to her CD player hanging around her neck with the player going. Light blue sunglasses reveled she no longer had blue eyes but they were almost completely silver. He hair was also completely silver.  
  
They just stood and stared at her. She raised a mocking eyebrow and broke out into a grin. Rashid had to keep himself from laughing at the boys' reaction even more so when she pulled out her camera and took a picture then took off for the cars. The boys realized (including Hiiro) she had a picture of them acting stupid. They took off after with Rashid following slowly behind chuckling.  
  
'She is what these boys needed. She is turning them into normal teenage boys and they don't even know it.'  
  
He found them all sitting in the red convertible. Usagi with the biggest grin, Hiiro and Wufei scowling on one side of her and Trowa on the other Duo sitting up front with Quatra. They had caught her but couldn't find the camera. She had slipped it into her subspace pocket. She was worried though that Hiiro would find it. Since he seemed to have one. How else did he pull the gun out of nowhere? Rashid slid into the driver's side and they took off.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I know I made you mad. But the mall adventure ties in with the rest of the next chapter. I didn't think I to be fair. Ja ne. 


	4. The Gingerbread Man

All right, all right. I have been asked whom Usagi was going to be pared with. I wasn't quite sure yet, but I promised a friend so, sorry for some of you this looks like it will be a Usagi/ Hiiro. Don't worry the other pilots will find someone as well. Just might shock you. =P  
  
Happy reading. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
During the drive there the back seat decided to tortured Duo. Unfortunately, Quatra sitting with him got the punishment as well. Every few seconds someone would kick the back of the chair. Duo and Quatra would turn around to try and figure out who it was but couldn't. Hiiro and Wufei had their eyes closed and arms crossed as usual, Trowa Usagi seemed to be talking and looking at a book. Rashid had a smile on his face he could see who was doing it by the rearview mirror. Hiiro went to kick the chair instead he changed his target and kicked Duo's head. This time Quatra and Duo turned kneeling in their seats and let loose on the others with little squirt guns. The back four did the same. Rashid busted out laughing. A mischief smile came across Usagi's face. Instead of hitting Quatra she hit Rashid. He retaliated by making the car swerve violently. Almost throwing Duo and Quatra out. That ended the fight.  
  
Trowa pulled back out his book were he put it to keep it safe. It was the Japanese Myth book. He had been showing it to Usagi she seemed to like it. He was waiting till she found the certain myth to see her reaction. She just finished a story about a man who could turn to a woman because of a curse. (Poor Ranma) When she flipped the page she froze. There stared back fourteen pairs of familiar eyes. She looked up at Trowa. She had paled. He just sat and watched her reactions. She turned back to the book and began to read. He notices that all though she was reading she had the far away look again. Slowly tears came to her eyes but the went no further. She really didn't have to read the whole stories just skim them. She knew what happened she had been there. Turning back to the picture she just stared at it. Slowly she traced each person with a silver fingernail. Trowa became surprised when each figure glowed its respective color till she gotten to the middle two. She just stopped. Eternal Sailormoon had her arms draped around a little girl with pink hair in odango like cones; the caption said she was super mini moon. Trowa wondered about that. The girls couldn't be any more that teenagers except Saturn and mini moon. Mini moon looked like she could be sailormoon's sister. Usagi looked up at him and smiled for about the third time that he knew of it reached her eyes. She gave him the little computer.  
  
'Tell you all about at a later date. Thank you very much for showing me this book.'  
  
He just nodded. Hiiro had watched through slit eyes as Usagi looked at the book. From his position he couldn't quite see what she was looking at. He got angered when he saw her with tears then jealous when she gave Trowa one of her genuine smiles.  
  
'She is not suppose to smile at anyone like that but me. Damit she is doing it to me again. What is she doing? I am feeling things I shouldn't be. She is changing us. Duo and Wufei don't argue as much anymore. Quatra isn't so shy, Trowa is still Trowa. Though I think he is becoming more of a big brother to Usagi and Quatra. She is turning us into normal boys are age! '  
  
Hiiro was snapped out of his thoughts when the car jerked. Rashid notice everyone had spaced off while coming to the mall. He was pulling in when he saw they still were like that. He let a small smirk cross his face as he stomped on the brake. "Oops, I am still trying to get use these earth vehicles." All six glared at him. They began filling out to the car. Usagi hopped onto Rashid's back for a piggyback ride. "Hey Rashid, why did you come with us?" Duo called to him walking backwards. "Chibi Tenshi asked me to. She figured you five would get tired of shopping with her so here I am." "Who said we wouldn't?" Quatra said a little hurt. Usagi and Rashid arched an eyebrow. Dou placed a hand on Quatra's shoulder. "Q-man do you really want to spend the whole time looking at nothing but girl cloths?" that sent him blushing. They walked into the mall and went separate ways.  
  
After two hours the boys had found each other but there was no sign of the big man or the Chibi Tenshi. They became worried. They went up on side of the mall down the other, looking on all six floors. On the forth floor they notice a large crowed inside the music store. Looking closer they saw Rashid, but still no Usagi. They made there way to him and stopped. In the center was Usagi dancing to Shakira's Far away. There was another girl standing off to the side but still clearly in the middle of the group. They stood there and gawked. She was dancing and twisting he body in it was a rubber band. She also was dancing in ways the boys thought no girl her age, no, her period should be dancing. She was too innocent. They became defensive. No one should see there little sister doing anything like that.  
  
Finally she ended with sliding across the floor on her knees in front of the other girl. The girl declared defeat. Usagi jumped up and shook her hand. It had been a dance competition. Turing towards Rashid she saw five sets of eyes glaring at her. Trowa, Wufei and Hiiro didn't bother her. But a mad Quatra and Duo was something to be worried about.  
  
'Oh shit, oops. Did they just see me do that.'  
  
The grin on Rashid's face didn't help her any. He wanted to see how she got out to this. She slinked up to them head down. She looked up at them and gave the biggest kicked puppy look she could. That stopped them all from glaring. They were still clearly up set though when she was dragged out of the store. They were going to yell at her when she gave them each a peck on the cheek. They stopped and looked at the floor. A little girl had defeated the most dangerous people in the world just by giving them a kiss and looking to damn innocent. Usagi smiled to her self she wouldn't show it to them. That would just get her into more trouble. She knew she had won again. Then her stomach let out a large growl causing her to go red. "I take that as you are hungry?" Quatra asked. She nodded sheepishly with her hand behind her head like Duo. "I am hungry too?" Duo said to help her in defense. "You are always hungry, braided baka." Wufei snapped. That sent them two arguing all the way to the food court. Wufei couldn't bring out his Katana because he was made to leave it at home. That doesn't mean he didn't have other weapons to attack Duo with. When they had finished lunch they found out Wufei had more than just a Katana in his arsenal.  
  
"Hey look at them. Damn I didn't think pants could get as tight at that." Duo said a little to loudly. "Hormone driven Baka! That is disgraceful and injustice." Wufei brought out a wooden boku (those things kendoist practice with. Those things leave a nasty welt.) and began the normal cat and mouse chase. Quatra and Trowa following close behind to make sure there was no damage to the people or the building. When they left Usagi sat up from where she had tried to sink under the table when Duo began to check out girls. She nodded to Rashid. " I will leave you two to you planning and to keep the others away." Hiiro looked at him confused the back to Usagi.  
  
'I had to tell him or the manguanacs would have stopped us. In fact they are the ones who are going to slip the sleeping powder in the food. As well as get most of the things set up. All we have to do is follow behind and make sure it is done they way we want.'  
  
Hiiro nodded and they took off to gather the last of the supplies needed.  
  
That night at dinner they sat around the table talking of the days events. Making sure to keep away from the music store incident. Slowly one by one the boys began to get sleepy. Hiiro just played along, as did Usagi. They wanted to make sure there was no way they could be blamed for the nights up coming events.  
  
"Duo could you pass the."the rest of Quatra's sentence was lost as his head dropped down on to his arm and fell asleep. Usagi looked around the table. They were all asleep. Duo was about to fall out of his chair snoring; she threw a couple rolls at Wufei and kicked Trowa just to make sure that they were asleep. She nodded to Hiiro then left to get the manguanacs. Coming back in the manuanacs each took a boy and headed in different directions. Usagi was in charge of Quatra and Trowa and Hirro was in charge of Dou and Wufei. Usagi went out side while Hiiro up stairs. (I love my imagination. It comes up with the best things to torture with.)  
  
(AN: should stop there but I am not that mean. On with the story)  
  
It had taken nearly four hours to get everything set up. Hiiro had come down just in time to help them get Trowa in position. When that was done everyone headed into the house to bed. They wanted to be up early to see the mayhem that would occur in the morning. Hiiro and Usagi were the only ones left up. They still had to get ready. To Hiiro's protest clown make up was applied. He was able to wash most of it off. It had to still look like he had it on t let the others know he had something pulled on him as well. Then to his horror Usagi dressed up as Ririna Peacecraft. Hair made up the same, make-up, ugly school dress, and to top it off she wrote psycho bitch across her forehead, to him that was an added bonus. They then made sure to erase anything on the computers, tore up and burned any papers and Hiiro even changed the video surveillance, they destroyed anything that could link the crimes to them.  
  
In the morning Hiiro stood in his normal position against the wall in the living room. Usagi sat in front of him in one of the chairs waiting for the others to wake up. She was going nuts with all the adrenalin and excitement built up. It was going to be hard for her to act as if she was tick off. Most of the manguanacs had left to the garage to help prepare the loading of the Gundams on to trucks to be transported to the base under the Sang Kingdom's Peacecraft School.  
  
Then it came. A few floors up they heard banging around and yelling. The yelling came closer to the room.  
  
"Injustice. Maxwell! Get your braid back here." "I didn't do it. I told you that already! Why would I do this to myself." The voices stopped when they came in to the living room. Sitting on a chair was a very pissed off Usagi dressed as the psycho stalker herself. And Hiiro behind her who looked like he had once had clown make-up on and at his feet was Trowa's clown pants and a rainbow colored clown wig. Usagi still was glowering as she raised an eyebrow at the two in the doorway. Dou had on a bright pink tank top with the words sexy lady in silver glitter. It was tie in the back to make it a half shirt. Over his boxers was a very short black mini skirt. All round his face was pink lipstick. Wufei was in no better shape. Though all he had on was just black boxers with little Deathsythes all over them. And all over his face was the same pink lipstick the Duo had on. It created the look that those two had been making out.  
  
Duo sat on the couch next to Usagi.  
  
"You got it to? Do you know who did it?" Hiiro and Usagi both shook their heads. Rashid walked in at that moment. He took all he had to keep himself from laughing at the sight.  
  
"Tenshi we can not find Master Quatra and Trowa." "What do you mean can't find them?" Wufei demanded. Before Rashid could answer there was a screech then a loud splash that followed. They all looked at each other before heading towards the back yard. They stopped at the larger than Olympic style pool. In the middle was a rather large air mattress covered in blood red silk linen and pillows. Hanging on the side was a sputtering Quatra. His face was red not only from embarrassment but out of anger. He was in a matching lace and silk nightgown, (he had his boxers on too you henti.) he also had on make-up that made him look like a whore. (Think of the video of lady marmalade, you know Christina, now think of Quatra. Sorry Q-man. You are one of my favorites, but even I play these types of offal tricks on my BF's.) "Before you say anything, it wasn't me." Duo told Quatra. Quatra heard the voice and turned towards it glaring that even startled Hiiro. The glare stopped when a look of confusion amusement came across. The manguanacs helped fish him out while trying to keep in there laughter. "Where is Barton?" Wufei snapped. "If I find out he is the dishonorable onna that did this." "Didn't know you cared." Came a level voice from above them. Turning towards the garden they noticed something suspended from one of the large oak trees. It was a good forty feet in the air. Upon closer observation they found the object to be a baby's cradle with Trowa sitting in it crossed legged and armed. He had on a baby's bonnet and a pacifier around his neck and to top it off he had a sheet pinned up to look like a dipper and red blush in circles on his cheeks. "Who?" was next phrase from the silencer. "Dunno man, but who ever it was got us all good. I wake up to find my self and Wufei holding each other, wearing this!!! " Duo squeaked out with anger and amusement. " Then find Tenshi and Hiiro down stairs in the sitting room. Hiiro looked like he was painted up as a clown, worse than you. " He added with a smile. That got an eyebrow rise from the "Ahem" baby. "Then get scared to see poor Tenshi dressed as the stalker though with a nice psycho bitch tattoo. Then come out to see Q-man dressed as some one from lady marmalade then to.to...find y-y-you." That was it Duo finally busted out laughing after his initial shock wore down. Wufei found the rope that held the Trowa up. Not caring if Trowa got hurt he used his katana and cut the rope. Trowa was shocked at first to be falling then he gracefully straitened himself and landed. That sent Duo off again with a blushing and snickering Quatra and Smirking Wufei. Usagi was giggling. "This is complete INJUSTICE. WHO EVER DID THIS BETTER MAKE IT KNOWN NOW!" Each looked at one other, no one moved or said anything. Rashid walked up. His face red and eyes a little puffy. It looked like he had laughed him self to tears.  
  
"I am sorry Master, boys, but no one knows of who did this. Though I do recall you have surveillance around the perimeter and inside the mansion. That may give us some clues." Wufei was the first to march off. The others followed suit. Usagi raised an eyebrow at Hiiro. He just shrugged but she could have sworn she had seen something of amusement flash in his eyes. He hadn't told her what he was going to do to the surveillance, but she knew it has to be good. They walked off following the others.  
  
Inside the small room they crowed around a large console with rows of screens before it. Wufei was first there and found the tape. When Usagi and Hiiro walked in he was just hitting play. The screen counted down then as is hit one it went blank words began to scroll across it as a smiley face winked and stuck its tongue out at them.  
  
The words:  
Can't catch me I am the ginger bread man.  
  
They all blinked at this. The screen changed. Everyone has seen the little dancing chipmunks or gerbils or hamsters right. Guess what comes up. They began to dance to that little song. Then they did something never seen before. The turned around and stuck their butts in the air and wiggled them at viewers before going into a tirade of nana, nana, nana. Wufei furious slammed his fist down onto the console stopping it before he stormed out to take a shower. After a few moments of quiet, well except for the occasional snicker from and blonde and braided pilot. Quatra spoke up.  
  
" We should get ready. We have to be at the school before sunset to get ready for school tomorrow. No to mention the mission." Each gave a nod before turning and leaving. Hiiro was the last to leave. He quickly turned and grabbed the tape. He was proud of it. it had taken him a week to come up with it. There was no way anyone could trace it back to him. When he caught up with the others ascending the stairs he slipped it to Usagi. She looked at him but he had his usual mask on. She gave him a smile that reached her eyes. His heart seemed to stop for a moment. He didn't understand why, but he had given her the tape. Now she was really smiling at him. Emotions came through him. He shook them off before turning to continue up the stairs.  
  
Hahahahaha. I did it. It is finally done I mean this chapter. School is a bore so I should be writing during those times I am off in my own little world. Well what is in store for the next chapter. I don't know, Usagi shows off something fast and flashy on two wheels to the boys dismay, the make it to the school, find out what exactly there mission is and meet some rather un wanted help. Now Usagi is shutting her self from them and they don't know why. Well I think that is enough talking. Till the next chapter Ja ne Ps please review, (gets on knees) I love to get them. And I don't care if they are flames. 


	5. Tenshi's Sunt

Wow! I am stunned. All the reviews I gotten. (Has the biggest, goofiest grin on ever recorded or seen by humans and aliens.) Well her is the next chapter. Thanks everyone for the reviews. I got a kick out of them more than I did thinking up my story. As for the pranks believe me there will be more, but they most likely will be in smaller degrees than the ones I already have. But I am not sure yet.  
  
Oh and Hiiro's self-proclaimed ginger bread man does make more appearances.  
  
One with the story.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It had taken half the day for the boys to straighten themselves up. They were all confused and in someone's case very ticked off. How could this ginger bread man, as they dubbed him, do this with out anyone in the house knowing about it? Their pilot instincts told them the household itself was hiding something but not even it's masters so called temper could get anything out of them. (Hey would you rather be bullied by q-man or be threatened by Hiiro and Usagi? I'll take Q hands down. But it might be fun trying to ruffle Hiiro's feathers. Um I think I will stop now.)  
  
They had watched as the trucks containing their Gundams left followed by a sixth one. All they got out of anyone was it was Usagi's things. She just ignored them and remained silent. Leaving some wondering if she wasn't in some way related to Hiiro or Trowa. They still hadn't seen their new "toys", but were promised once they gotten to the school and settled in they could see it. Of course they also had to meet in the "base" to get their new mission.  
  
Finally after packing all their belongings they would needing, on to a moving tuck Quatra let the others know it was time to leave.  
  
"Oi, if you are looking for ten, she is out in the garden." Duo told them  
  
"I'll get her. Make sure you guys have everything ready." Trowa more or less ordered them. They knew not to question him. Once Trowa said anything, or should say when Trowa says anything they listen. Even the perfect one and the justice baring one. Trowa walked out to the back knowing exactly where to find her. Quatra had shown her where he found her as soon as she was able to move around properly. If she was ever upset they knew to find her there. Approaching her he noticed she had the myth book out as well what looked like a photo album. She was clutching one photo in one hand and the book in the other. She bounced her head back in forth between the two as if she was watching a tennis match. He snuck up behind her balancing of the fountain edge to look over her shoulder. He noticed the picture she was looking at was the exact same as the one in the myth book.  
  
"Keep that up and you might hurt yourself." Trowa told her playfully. The startled her. She jumped and quickly shut he album and stuffed it into a silver bunny backpack. She just as quickly placed the photo in to the book and stood. She greeted him with a sweet smile but her eyes showed that she knew she was caught. Trowa frowned at her actions. Never before had he seen her hid what she was doing from him. Usually she shared everything, well small bits of everything. She constantly held all the boys a half arms length away but Trowa was at least two or three inches a head of the others. He felt his sleeve being tugged at. Looking down he say her give him a questioning eyebrow lift.  
  
" Time to leave." He told her. She smiled brightly picked up the pack and took off for the house. He slowly followed after her shaking his head. She was so hard to figure out. When he reached the terrace doors he heard laughter. Coming in he saw Quatra sitting down at the table laughing with Wufei who was saying something about justice being served. Then a silver blur past him a few seconds later a brown and black blur followed. He looked over at Hiiro who was watching. Trowa thought for a second he saw something of humor in the perfect one's eyes, but it quickly left just as fast as it came. He turned back to the blurs to notice it was Usagi and Duo. She was eating what was left of a sandwich. Most likely she had came in and seen Duo making a sandwich or something and snagged it for her self. Now Duo was chasing her to get it back. She finally popped the last piece in her mouth when Duo caught up with her.  
  
" That wasn't fair! I am hungry and we got to leave! It took me almost an hour to perfect that sandwich." He huffed at her. Pouting.  
  
"I am sure there is something left in the refrigerator that you can eat Duo." Quatra told him after calming down from laughing. Duo stopped and pondered. A light bulb seemed to go over both Usagi's and Duo's heads. The looked at each other and smiled then took off for the kitchen. Leaving the others worried. Wufei jumped up and ran after them.  
  
"Onna! Baka! Leave that alone! It is mine." Crashes could be heard coming form the kitchen followed by Duo's trademark eep and Wufei's shout of injustice. A Familiar brown and black blur ran through the room and out the front door towards the cars with another familiar black and white blur with a katana coming from the top of it went the same way. Shouting "Injustice" and other obscenities that involved a katana and a certain braid. Usagi walked back in the room holding a canister pouting with a look of amusement that some how she and Duo both could pull off.  
  
'Duo got to the cookies before I did now there is just five left.' She told them. There was eye rolling and groans coming from around the room. The cookies were Wufei's special stash. No one was supposed to touch them of course they always caught Usagi in them, but didn't say a thing. Duo was upset; every time he was caught he was told on. Even Hiiro turned out to be a tattle tail. One of the manguanacs came in.  
  
"Master Quatra, it is time to leave. I suggest you hurry or you may not have any cars left. Duo and Wufei are in the garage now."  
  
They followed the man out to see Duo sitting inside a black and silver Jeep Cherokee. He was in the front seat sitting back listening to the music with a big stupid smile on his face. Wufei was pounding on the door for him to come out and face him like a man instead of a week onna. Quatra quietly to himself thanked Allah that he had all his cars reinforced for most attack guns and an outraged Chinese boy could leash out. It took them a bit to get Dou out and Wufei calmed down. They did it with a promise of a free attack on Duo once they were settled and had their mission. Duo didn't like it but stopped protesting when they threatened to let it happen right then. That shut him up. He was thrown in the back seat with Quatra, Wufei Trowa in the seat before them and Hiiro and Usagi up front. As they pulled away form the mansion Usagi surprised them when she pulled out the CD from her player and put it into the Jeep's. It was a mixture of songs. Ranging form Gorillaz, Poppa Roach to Foo Fighters and Red Hot Chili Peppers. The song that first came on was Poppa Roach's Last Resort.  
  
It was at least a good five almost six hour drive to the school. It finally ended with them pulling into the private garage Ririna had for them. Everyone was happy but Dou. He was sitting in trunk area tied and gagged. Usagi would have joined him but guys couldn't bring them selves to harm her.  
  
On they way there they had stopped off at a gas station. Usagi and Duo now sat in the back. Their heads were bent over there own laptops deep in concentration. Weeks earlier Duo and Usagi decided to teach each other their respective language. (Usagi-Japanese and Duo-American). None of the other guys new this.  
  
*****Flash Back******  
  
Dou walked into the living room to see Usagi laying on her stomach reading a manga and listening to music. He crept up behind her and stood over her with one foot on each side of her. With all the training she was receiving she had felt him come in and knew he was standing over her. She ignored him till he reached down and grabbed the book. She turned over and glared at him.  
  
" Hey you got the new one." Then he stopped. "How can you read this?" he asked flipping through the pages. The he looked closer." They have the book going backwards." Usagi looked up at him and glared then rolled her eyes at his last comment.  
  
'How can you read what you do? I sure can't it's foreign to me. I am Japanese baka not American.'  
  
After shooting comebacks to one another an agreement was brought up. Duo would teach her how to read English if she taught him Japanese. Even after warning him that she was bad at even her own language. He just smiled and smacks her back.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We will help each other out." He smiled brightly when he thought of something. "Lets not tell they guys about this. I want to surprise them." She agreed and the lessons began then.  
  
*****End Flash Back**********  
  
Duo had jut translated a song for Usagi and sent it to her. She read and smiled.  
  
'This could be fun. Have you used this one yet on the Guys??' she wrote to him in the little chat room hey had going.  
  
'Nope, care to give it a try?'  
  
Usagi nodded she found the music with the lyrics on the net and played it across her speakers the loudest it would go.  
  
"I'm Hungry, how far, my nose is snotty, got to use the potty, must move my body, better stop the car."  
  
It played over and over again in different languages. The next language sounding more annoying than the last. Usagi was laughing at the boy's reactions. They kept getting tenser and tenser. It finally reached a peek when Duo joined in. Wufei couldn't reach them because he was in the front seat with Trowa but Hiiro sat in front of Duo and Usagi and turned around with his gun. Trowa pulled off to the side, Duo was tied and gagged, Usagi was to sit up front for the remainder of the trip with her hand in her lap and could only look at a few books or the scenery out side.  
  
They got out and stretched for a bit. Finally after unloading everything they let Dou go. That is when they heard it. The mating call of the Psycho stalker.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
The Perfect solider was glomped by her before he could even turn to run. Usagi just watched the other boys just seemed to back away slowly giving Hiiro pity looks. Ririna was asking her normal questions that began to even irritate Usagi. She looked at them and memories of her and a tall man with black hair came across her mind.  
  
'Kami, don't tell me I did that with Mamo-baka?' she was snapped out of her thoughts by a whiney voice.  
  
" I asked you a question! Who are you? You better leave My Hiiro alone!" Usagi blinked a couple of times at Ririna who was almost in her face. She looked over at the boys and saw she was going to get not assistance they were almost out the door trying to sneak off to get away form the girl and to see their Gundams. Usagi heaved a mental sigh and brought up her computer so the stalker could see it.  
  
'My name is Tenshi Raberber Winner. I am Quatra's little sister. I take it you are the one called Mrs. Ririna?' Dr. J. thought it wise for them to change Usagi's name. They still had no clue on who attacked her and if she showed up all of a sudden they may attack again. There was only one other name that they could come up with for her- Tenshi- and since Quatra found her first they used his name as well. Besides the manguanacs wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
The girl stopped at that and blinked. She broke out into a smile and glomped Usagi.  
  
"Oh wow I always wanted to meet one of Quatra's sisters." She let go of Usagi and smiled then she looked around to realize the guys were gone. "They must have gone to their Gundams. Follow me I will show you were it is." She grabbed Usagi's wrist and pulled her along.  
  
'Kusu, please tell me that I was not like this girl to the others.' Usagi cried to her self. For some reason she started liking the girl. She reminded her so much of her self before this. She let the girl drag her out the same door the boys went in and down some stairs. Usagi couldn't help but smile; she was amazed at this girl's enthusiasm. I defiantly reminded her of herself. At the bottom of the stairs was a door with a keypad. Ririna punched in her numbers and the door opened. They went through several other doors before they finally got to the hanger.  
  
On one side was the new Sandrock with Heavyarms; across from it was Altron and DeathSythe Hell, full restored to its proper color. On the back wall was Wing-zero. They both stood and looked in awe at the powerful machines. Usagi loved to look at them. She would sneak down at nights or when she could get away from the boys and look at them. Each boy stood before their respective "toy", some or should say one drooled (dunno who would do that though) others looked up totally awe struck. They couldn't believe how powerful the machines had gotten know. There was a shriek heard. They all turned towards it to find Dou hugging the breath out of Quatra saying thank you over and over again along with I forgive you. The scene caused sweet drops to appear. Duo finally let go of Quatra and apologized, the poor boy had turned blue but also red with embarrassment giving him a purple looking color. Everyone shook their heads and went back to inspecting their Gundams. Usagi went to the middle of the room and looked at each one and smiled. She knew what Dr. J. had planned was going to be fun and she couldn't wait. (I know this may seem a little confusing but bear with me. You will understand later on, but I am not sure how much later.).  
  
Trowa came up beside her to ask her a question, but before he could a females voice stopped him.  
  
"Ririna-chan! There you are!"  
  
Usagi froze and tensed up.  
  
'No can't be they can't be here!' she screamed in her head. Trowa noticed her tensing up. He turned his attention to the intruder. Hiiro already had his gunned aimed, as did Duo and Wufei. Trowa stepped in front of Usagi. It was a girl with long blonde hair down to her knees pulled back into a red bow. She stood maybe a little over 5foot six inches. She was wearing the schools uniform. She looked at Ririna a little annoyed and angered. Trowa could feel Usagi trembling behind him. (Dun, dun, dun.)  
  
'Could she be one of the people who hurt her?' looking over the girl he couldn't see a way. She was just like Usagi, she looked a little frail but she did have muscles. There was no way she could be vicious enough. Then again looking at Quatra one could have same thought. Ririna turned to the girl.  
  
"Minako! I am so sorry I ran off. I would like you to meet the Gundam pilots." They all looked at Ririna and glared. No one was suppose to know who they were. She knew that. "Boys please put your guns down. Minako is all right. She has been assigned to me to be my bodyguard and she is my friend. She already knows about you." The others put their guns away but Hiiro. She was a threat and what did Ririna mean by bodyguard? Dr. J. walked in.  
  
"Hiiro put the gun down. I assigned her to Miss Ririna. She is a well- trained fighter. You boys will be going on missions and we need to have someone watch Miss Ririna at all times possible. There seems to be a new enemy digging its way through the government and is building new suits. We do not know who it is yet or where the new suits are being built. Every week they change the new location. They are calling themselves the Olympians. They also have sent a few assassins after Ririna. Your mission is to protect Ririna Peacecraft Dorian and eliminate this new threat. Accept or decline?"  
  
Five accepts rang out. He smiled and turned to leave. Usagi ran up to him and pulled on his shirtsleeve. He smiled again.  
  
"It's over there in the corner along with the central computer." He told her. He ushered he of to the left of Wing-zero. In the corner was something with a tarp draped over it in front of the tool area and behind the computer that sectioned the whole thing off. The boys watched as the Dr. talked to her in very hushed tones. She nodded along with what he said. A mischievous smile touched her face long enough for the boys to catch it. They turned their attention to the other two girls who were chatting away like birds to a goofy smiling Duo and a blushing Quatra. Minako was flirting with Duo and Quatra.  
  
Hiiro studied this new girl. He didn't understand it. At first she seemed carefree then all of a sudden she had paled and looked a little nervous. She then scanned the hanger looking for something before shrugging it off and turning to Ririna. The others didn't notice they were watching Tenshi and the Dr. the girl was now talking to Duo and Quatra she was back to being carefree, but she was still a little pale. Something was wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He turned and walked off to his Gundam to check or should say fix what ever had been done. For some reason no one could get the damn thing right when anyone fixed or messed with it besides him.  
  
The Dr. had just left. Usagi sat behind the computer to keep the others from seeing how shaken up she was. When she first felt Minako's presences she shrugged it off. It had to be a coincidence. Then she heard her voice and saw her; she was surprised she even was standing. First fear tore through her and then anger. She knew she couldn't do anything. If she were here then the other inners would be as well. She couldn't face them no matter how strong she had gotten. Minako had seen her but didn't recognize her. The last time she was seen, she had blonde hair, sapphire eyes and her trademark hairstyle. Now her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, she still had her heart shape bangs but they were underneath the visor she had on and she was wearing black baggy blue-jeans and a white shirt she had snagged from Duo that was under a over shirt that was black with the picture of one of the Seven Lucky Kami's on the back and smaller form on the bottom left of her shirt front. (He, he I have that shirt too. I love it to death so I had to put it in). She heard Minako's thoughts. She had forgotten about their links they had as senshi's. It hit her. She would get them back, but for now she was going to give Minako something to worry about. She watched as Minako froze and paled. Usagi hated what she was doing but she couldn't let them walk around thinking they could get away.  
  
'Traitor. You attacked your own princess. You were supposed to protect her. Traitor, Traitor" she had traitor repeated over and over again mockingly. Finally she quit. She had noticed Quatra wincing. He had felt her emotions and they were hurting him. She was angry, upset, sadden, confused, and for some reason she still was forgiving. They all had hit the little Arabian and she knew she had to get them under control. That is when she noticed Dr. J. leaving. She still had to get her "toys" and he would know where they were. (Like I said before you will understand soon, some in this chapter others in the next chapter or two).  
  
After a few more minuets Ririna and Minako had left. The boys began to get acquainted with the Gundams again and think of the new threat. None of them were all to please to have someone help them protect Ririna. Dr. J. was right though. They couldn't be with her all the time and who could better protect a girl than another girl. Noin had done it before rounding them all up the first time.  
  
Usagi smiled they were all preoccupied with their Gundams they wouldn't even notice anything of what she was doing. She walked over to the thing with the tarp and pulled it off. Under it was a red motorcycle. Someone with short dirty blonde hair flashed through her head. She shook it off.  
  
She walked around it to make sure there were not any marks on it. If she found even one the manguanacs would be at the mercies of a wrath none had seen before. She found none and gave a sigh. She went to one of the closets on the wall that held cloths and pulled out a motor-cross suit. On the nametag it read TENOH. The jumpsuit was too big for her but she didn't care. She took off the over shirt and pulled the jumpsuit over her close and zipped it shut. She then turned back to the closet and pulled out a red helmet that had the character of the wind on it. She smiled and a small tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away and smiled. She could almost the wind senshi yell at her for what she was about to do. But she needs to get away for a bit and think. She remembered wind telling her that she liked speed because she could run away from her problems. Right now that didn't sound like a bad idea. She knew they guys would go ballistic but right now, for once in her life, she didn't care what they thought or felt. She needed to do this for herself for once. She walked it to the middle of the room and propped the bike and got on the helmet under one arm and in the opposite hand was a remote. She pressed it and the door in front of her opened enough to let her and the bike out. All five boys stopped and snapped around when they heard the door open. Then they heard a motor looking down they saw their Tenshi sitting on a bike putting a helmet on and then taking off out the door that closed after her. They had yelled at her but she ignored them. They looked at each other in horror. First their Tenshi was riding a bike they didn't know she could ride and second she was riding a bike that she could get killed on easily. She didn't know this city.  
  
Hiiro was the fist the react he was off his Gundam and was running back upstairs to the garage. The others soon followed him.  
  
"Where the hell are going to find her." Dou growled as he climbed into the same vehicle a bit ago they came in.  
  
Hiiro pushed a button and the screen that was in the dash came on. It showed a blinking light heading west.  
  
"You put a tracer on her, Hiiro?" Quatra asked. Hiiro glanced at him. "Good." Quatra was mad he had that zero glint to his eyes. Even Duo was clearly ticked off. This time no little peck on the cheek was going to get her out of this trouble. They followed the blinking light. Just on the outskirts of the city was a track used for racing. They climbed out and found the Tenshi speeding around the track. When she neared the pit she slowed down and stopped. There was a group of other racers there all male. They walked up to her. The guys were still to far away to hear what they had said but when she pulled off the helmet they saw she was rather angered. She glared at them and then jerked her head towards the track and signaled it was a three-lap race. Only six of them accepted. They positioned their biked. Usagi in the middle of them and waited for the drop of the flag. They boys stood there they wanted her off the track and bike then again they also wanted her to beat those men.  
  
The flag was dropped and six took off. Usagi was sitting on the bike arms crossed. She didn't move. The other's companions started laughing. When the racing six were half way around the track she placed her hands on the handles and revved up the engine. When they were more than 2/3 of the way around she finally took off. She had caught up with them before they were even 1/3 of the way on their second lap. She stayed pace with them. She teased them by going a head and falling back. When they were heading for their third lap Usagi stopped playing and took off leaving them behind. She had won with almost a minuet between her and the seconds score. (My next- door neighbor said it is possible, but very rare and that it is very good if something like that ever happened. They didn't meet Huraka Tenoh, ne?).  
  
She had pulled into pit and waited. They came up to her and circled around her. They guys went on the defensive. Hiiro already had his hand on his gun waiting for any of them to make a move. They did but not the one they expected. The racers began to congratulate her and told her she could come back anytime. She gave them a short nod and rode slowly towards the exit. The boys ran for it to get there before she did. But she had beaten them there. They thought they would have to go after her again when they found her still there in the shadows, helmet off head bent down and shoulders shaking. She was looking at a photo. Their anger calmed down a little but she wasn't getting away. They surrounded her. Trowa had to clear his throat to get her attention. She was so startled that she had dropped the picture. Wufei was the first to get it. He looked at it and passed it around. She watched them with a hint of fear. She knew they were mad and they would ask about what she wasn't ready to tell them.  
  
The picture had a tall short blonde hair man stood in front of the same bike wore the same helmet and jumpsuit. His arm was draped around Usagi that was on his left. She was giving a victory sign to the camera. On the right of the man was a woman with shoulder length turquoise hair. She was smiling. In front of the man was a little girl about twelve with black hair and she was very pale. Giving her a mystic look she was smiling to holding a large trophy.  
  
"Why? Who?" was all that Trowa asked. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She had he little pilot out and held it up.  
  
'For some reason I had to get out for a bit on my own. Those three in the picture were like a second family to me. The older to I thought of as parents and best friends and the little girl at some points she was my sister at others I thought of her as my daughter. The tall one Haruka, she taught me how to ride. She loved anything fast. She had a lot of things she was in charge of and she said that sometimes getting on to her bike and riding as fast as she could go sometimes made it feel like she was leaving the problems behind. The day I was attacked was the same day that I watched them die from an attack.'  
  
That was all she told them. When she had said "her" they looked back at the picture. Sure enough if you looked closely that guy was a girl. That amazed and puzzled them. They realized how much pain she was in. not only was she attacked by as she had labeled them as friends, she also watched these three people who were thought of as family die.  
  
"I can understand the wanting to get away part." Quatra began so sternly it surprised the others. Never had they heard him talk like that. "That still doesn't give you the excuse to take of like that, scaring us to death. Next time tell us at least." He added the last a little bit more softly. She looked up at him and nodded.  
  
'Hai, I will, sorry for worrying you all.'  
  
They each in there way showed she was forgiven but still not out of trouble. Tension was building but Duo came to rescue.  
  
" That was so cool. Didn't know you could ride. Shoot you could beat Hiiro and Wuman hands down. I can't believe how you creamed those guys.." His rambling was stopped when someone smacked him on the back of the head. They were all startled. Quatra had gotten tired of the rambling and he knew two particulars were already thinking of ways to kill the American. So he closed his eyes reached back and thwap. Duo's head shot foreword almost making him fall. Duo looked shocked then gave his goofy grin. "Whoa, Quatra. You hit like a girl." For the first time in Gundam history Quatra had Wufei's katana and was chasing the baka American around. Wufei was shouting encouragements to Quatra then stepped in hopping to help catch the baka and get revenge. Trowa watched carefully until he heard a familiar click of a safety coming off. The whirled around to find Tenshi holding a GUN to the PERFECT SOLIDERS FOREHEAD! His eyes were wide with shock as was Hiiro's.  
  
Hiiro had watched as Quatra took a turn at the cat mouse game. He was amused to the point of actually smirking. Like hell he would show it though. Then turned his attention back to the bike. It was a fine piece of machinery if had seen one. This bike had been well cared for and it looked like it was a custom made too. He had reached out to touch it when he felt something cold and metal against his forehead. Then he heard the safety clicking off. Looking up he was actually scared. Tenshi was staring at him with a glare that out did everyone he had given. Fire also danced in her eyes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
well I thought I would make everyone PO by this. Besides this is the longest chapter I have ever written this is 10 pages long by Microsoft words count. Anyways.. I have an announcement.  
  
IF YOU WANT TO BE NOTIFIED WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING OUT. PLEASE E-MAIL ME AT CRYSTALTSUKINO20012001@YAHOO.COM. I WILL NOTIFY YOU AS SOON AS I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER OUT.  
  
Ja ne 


	6. To Talk Again?

Here is chapter 8. Thanks for all the reviews. I was going to put down all the people that I have gotten response from, but I figured that you would rather read the fic, the names could be a chapter itself for how long the list would be. ^-^;;;. But I would like to send a deep thanks to all those who have reviewed or send emails. It makes my day.  
  
Be warned this is a little dark.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Recap of last chapter.  
  
Usagi was holding a gun to Hiiro's forehead as he went to touch the bike.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hiiro looked at the gun then back at Usagi. He couldn't believe she was doing this all because he wanted to touch the bike. He stopped his thoughts, the solider in him kicked in. he could feel another gun trained on him. Looking at Usagi he notice her eyes focus behind him. Then he saw it, the tell tail red dot moving across her chest to his shadow. Trowa notice it to, but what could he do. Usagi moved he head slightly to tell Hiiro to hit the deck. He gave a small nod back and prayed she wouldn't miss. (HE, he, you guys thought *giggles* that I would have *giggles* Usa shoot Hii-man *busts out laughing* over the bike? hey I am evil but give some credit.)  
  
With in a blink of an eye Hiiro threw himself on to the ground as Usagi brought up the gun and fired four times. Trowa heard the other gun go off and watched at Usagi dropped the gun and grabbed her upper shoulder. She stooped down and picked the gun up and took off in the direction of the shots with Hiiro and Trowa right behind her. The others had stopped as soon as they heard the shots and threw themselves onto the ground. They watched the other three take off. It took a minuet for them to realize what had happened before jumping up and following after their fellow pilots guns drawn. Trowa and Hiiro had lost Usagi when she turned down an ally after the gunman. The ally was a dead end. They were about to leave when there were gunshots above them. Looking up they watched as three black figures jumped from one building to another. They saw Usagi stop at the edge watching the others.  
  
'Dr.J. isn't going to like this.' she thought. 'I can hear him now. Tenshi you jeopardize your mission. If the others caught on...' she gave a mental shrugs before turning around walking about ten feet from the ledge before she ran and jumped. Landing on the other side just as Hiiro and Trowa reached the top and the others had just began to climb up. The figures were two buildings ahead of her. She sped up to try and catch them. She was about to jump to the building they were on when they disappeared. She skidded to a stop.  
  
'What the hell?' she backed up and jumped. Running to the opposite ledge she looked around. No sigh of the three. She heard grunts and curses bellow her. Looking down she watched as the three figures made there was down to the ground. She had to get down there and fast. She couldn't let them get away. They had shot her while trying to shoot Hiiro. Not only that but as the agent of love and justice she couldn't let them get away. Besides not many people knew the faces of the Gundam Pilots. There for they were sent there for a reason and she wanted to know what and why.Looking around for something to help her she notice there were lines of Landry strung up between the two buildings. They went far enough down that she could land with out killing her self.  
  
'Time to put the boys training into effect and hope I haven't been neglecting my senshi training too much.'  
  
She gave a quick prayer before stepping up onto the ledge. Someone called her name. Turning around she saw Trowa and Hiiro land on the same building as her with the other following close behind. She smiled at them and winked before taking a big breath of air and jumping. She did a back flip and disappeared from the boy's sight. Each gave a cry before kicking it into overdrive. Trowa and Hiiro skidded to a stop at the ledge and prepared themselves for the site they would see. Only to find it wasn't what they were looking for. Usagi was jumping and swinging from line to line all the way down. The three figures had just landed to the street and looked up. Took aim and fired up at the boys. Usagi Stopped at the last line and stood up. She looked up to see the five boys all right. She turned to the figures and glared. The figures were backing away slowly form her. They had their guns raised but were shaken at the sight. There was a slier haired and eyed Tenshi standing on a cloths line glaring them. They each shook their heads and aimed more steadily. Usa gave a slight smirk. She waited till the figures began to squeeze the trigger before jumping back just enough to be able to catch the line as she fell, swing around and launch her at the figures. They had shot in fright but had missed. Usa landed on two of them. Knocking one out when his head hit the ground. She rolled and stood up giving a quick round house the only figure remaining. He hit the wall then the ground with a thud. The last figure not knocked out began to get up and charge her. Five shots rang out. The figure skidded to a halt in front of her. She was shaken. She had seen a few dead bodies but they each unnerved her. Thought he dead bodies she had seen never had bullets in them. She hadn't wanted to kill these attackers but scare and knock them out. She began to shake. She found the nearest thing to sit on, plopped down and hugged herself. The pain in her arm began again now that the adrenalin began to fad off. She rocked herself back and forth with tears streaming down her face as she looked at the dead figure.  
  
The boys from above all had their mouths hanging open and eyes bulging as they watched their Tenshi swing through the lines like a monkey, stood on the last one like she was standing on the ground, drop down, hit two of them, knock one out, round house the others. Fear took the place of awe when the other figure began to charge. Each grabbed his gun and shot. Each watched as Usa began to tremble and with out a second thought they were to the fire escape and flying down it as fast as they could.  
  
When they reached her they notice how bad she was. She had stopped hugging herself she was now leaning on the wall sitting on a crate with her eyes closed. Tears were still coming down. She was pale and still shaking, the bandage on her arm had come off and the wound was still bleeding. Looking at the wound they knew a vein or two had been cut but nothing to major. Trowa had reached her first and was applying a new makeshift bandage till they could get her back to the school. The bullet was still in her arm but not to deep, a quick pull and it would be out. Duo and Quatra sat next to her trying to comfort her. Hiiro and Wufei were shaken as well but were checking the three figures for anything that could give who they were. On the first body that Usa had K.O. they found an I.D. card. This guy worked for the Olympian's and he was just a private. An amateur he was no older than the boys themselves. That made Hiiro mad. They were once again dragging young children into the fight created by power hungry men. He debated over whether or not to kill the two others. They knew who the five were. Obviously, they had been sent to kill them, but they also knew Tenshi was with them and she just proven she could be just as deadly as they. He was still in solider mode but the little bit of humanity that had began to surface held him back. Tenshi was still in shock and killing two more people in front of her would surely send her off the cliff she was dangling on. He looked over at Wufei. He nodded to him. They would leave the three here. The other two could go back to their base and explain why one of them was dead, that is if they made it back. That would be more punishment enough than what the five could do to them. Hiiro cursed himself that he didn't have a tracker he could put on them. There was Tenshi's but that would have to stay were it was. (Later on you will find out what or where he had the tracker. GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!!!!!!!!)  
  
"What happened?" Wufei asked the others. Hiiro looked over at Wufei. What sort of question was that? He had seen what happened. Looking over his shoulder he understood why he had asked. Trowa was caring Tenshi who looked asleep.  
  
"Blood loss and shock. She passed out." Duo replied. He had no sound of amusement that usually was in his voice. Even in the serious of times it was there but not now. They could all understand why. All of them wanted to cause some harm to the girl for the stunt she had pulled, then again they were very proud of her. It showed they didn't have to worry about her too much. They also wanted to kill the people who sent this little mission, very slowly. They walked back towards the track, staying in what shadows they could not to cause any notice to themselves. They didn't want the local law enforcement to question them. It wouldn't look right to see five boys caring a girl bleeding from a shot in the arm. That would send the new crews flocking to the scene once they figured out who the boys were and find out that there was one dead body and two knocked out in an alley. Besides years of fighting in the wars and the training taught them there would be more where those three came from and they need to be able to defend themselves.  
  
When they reached the car they had a problem. The bike, they couldn't leave it. Someone would still it, not only that, but Tenshi would surely kill them. Quatra called Rashid and told him to send someone out with a truck to retrieve the bike. He had to lie the man saying they were going out and didn't want to take the bike. It would be wasting gas to go all the way back to the school. Which was on the other side of the city. He couldn't very well tell him that Tenshi had been shot by assassin meant for them. That sentence would send down the apocalypse faster than what Allah himself could do.  
  
They came across another problem. What to do about the wound. Even Hiiro was at a loss.  
  
"We can't take her to a hospital." Trowa told the others. "Why not?" Duo shot back at him. Was Trowa insane? They had to get the wound tended to. The others had been thinking along the lines with Duo. "It would be hard to explain why she was shot, that and I am sure Rashid would find out." The mention of questioning and the large manguanacs name shut them all up. What could they do? " We could take her to that onna." Wufei told them. Duo quirked an eyebrow. "Be a little bit more specific there. There is thousands of onnas in the city." Wufei glared at him. "Po, Sally. That preventor that I was with for a time. She was good in medicine." "The Preventor office is in the Sanq Kingdom, down town though." Quatra said quietly. He was having a hard time. He had taught Usagi how to block for him. She had so many emotions the first few days she was awake was hell. One minuet she would be as happy as four Duo's on a caffeine high and then she would be so angry and upset. But now she couldn't block him she was in shock. The emotions were too much for even him to block himself. Hiiro gave a grunt, that translated into get into the car and lets go. Duo had hopped into the front. Though he was the only one with out a license he also was the best driver they had. He could pilot anything and at amazing speed and maneuverability. Right now they needed the speed and some one to weave in and out of traffic. It was the evening and time for everyone to be heading home.  
  
They had gotten to the office in fifteen minuets and it was a forty-five- minuet drive. They rushed her in and got one of the doctors and someone to find Sally Po. Sally arrived and got a brief account. She already knew there was no way she would get much more out of the boys, but the girl. She had been in touch with Dr. J. and knew some about her. She had a hard time shoving the boys out of the room. She wanted to talk to the girl alone.  
  
Two hours later Usagi finally came around.  
  
"So the Chibi Tenshi has awoken." Sally said amusingly. " I think that name rather does fit you. Your height and hair and eye color. You look like you had fallen from the sky."  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. The women laughed. She looked over the women, she had to be trust worthy if the boys had left her with her alone like this. Usagi raised an eyebrow at the women.  
  
"Po, Sally Po. I worked with the boys in the wars and from time to time I still do now and then. they rushed you here and got a hold of me. It seems you gotten shot pulling a stupid stunt, according to the Pilots." It was Sally's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Though that isn't the exact words they used to describe your so called stunt. I never knew Quatra could cuss."  
  
Usagi shook her had and grinned. She knew what words the boys probably did use. Reaching into her pocket she handed her pilot her Sally.  
  
'They are just jealous that I saved there Asses. A gun was trained on Hiiro from behind I was in front of him and seen it. Pulled my gun fired four times, got hit, chased the figures through the streets then on the roof tops, swung around on some laundry lines, knocked two out and when the third came at me, the boys finally decided to have their fifteen minutes of fame.'  
  
After reading it a few times Sally had to sit down on the floor. She was laughing so hard. It was all to funny, one she saved the perfect solider, out ran all five boys which is rather hard, K.O. two of the supposed assassins before the five most deadliest people in the world could pull out their precious guns and shoot. It was just too rich. She was going to have a field day with this. It took a good twenty minutes before both females had composed them selves. Usagi had watched as Sally sat there and laughed she couldn't understand it. Then it hit her what she had written. The same thoughts were going through her head. Minna was going to kill her for her so-called stunt and for telling this Retched Onna as Wufei proclaimed her. She had heard the stories and wanted to meet this woman. Now she had and she liked her. She was kind and a pure hearted person, besides she knew she had dirt on Wufei, she had spent some time alone with him on a ship for a long time.  
  
Sally sobered up. She sat next to Usagi and talked in a whisper. She knew the Pilots were outside and she didn't want them to hear this.  
  
"I have a message from Dr. J. He had placed me in helping you with the "Mission." I am the one you are to report to when not able to get a hold of J. Also he said that give the boys a few mission's alone before popping up. That will and should throw them off from you."  
  
You could almost see her trademark Aku tail and horns come out. She smiled she couldn't wait for her to begin the second part of her mission. Phases one was nearly complete, Help the Gundam Pilots regain their Humanity long lost from the wars." She still couldn't understand how the Dr. knew about her little gift of drawing people to her and helping them in her on little way.  
  
She gave Sally a hug, but stopped the pain in her arm was still there but it wasn't so bad now. In a few days the wound would be gone thanks there fast healing. Sally smiled at the girl and gave her a hug back. She couldn't help, but to like the girl. She was sweat, and she had a warmth coming from her, besides someone who could get all five of those boys to care and actually be terrified of this little Tenshi being harmed, had gained the biggest points in her book. Even Hiiro had a look of fear in his normally hardened eyes. J. was right. This girl was what those five needed. She helped the Tenshi of the bed and to the door. She was still a little groggy from the pain pills. When they had reached the door Sally remembered something.  
  
"Oh, one more thing. While you were out I checked you're vocally cords. They have healed greatly and with some practice and training you could talk again. So I want you to come to me twice a week after school and we will see what we can do."  
  
She had opened the door while talking and the boys heard her too. They were frozen. Tenshi could be able to talk again. Joy seemed to bubble inside of them, even Hiiro. Duo gloomped Sally the same time Usagi had. Sally let out a gasp and struggled for air. Which was rather hard since she was also trying to laugh. Finally the two let her go.  
  
"Your welcome." She and Usagi then looked at the boys back to each other before collapsing into each other laughing. "Baka Onna's what is so funny?" Wufei demanded. Sally waved a hand at him dismissing the question. "Nothing, nothing at all, Chang." She breathed a few time to catch her breath. She hadn't laughed this hard in a long time. "Remember, Tenshi what I told you." Usagi nodded then proceed to salute her but instead smacked her hand in to her head and almost poking out her eye. Duo and Quatra laughed while the other three rolled their eyes. She was still a little tipsy from the medicine. Finally she just jumped onto Wufei's back. Causing Duo and Sally who was following them out to go off into laughter again. Wufei mad some of usually threats but couldn't carry them out. Tenshi had fallen asleep and he couldn't just drop her. Though how tempting it was. He just choked down he pride and walked towards the garage.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2  
  
Okay minna that was the eighth chapter. It had taken me a while , school and work is getting the better of me so if I don't have the next chapter out soon you will understand why.  
  
Gotten a few questions here is a few answers  
  
The outers or rather one of the outers will make an appearance soon, so will a few of the inner, things will become more clearer and the plot will defiantly thicken, as for when the real romance will start..something's have to happen and as for the Ginger Bread man. I have to wait for the right time. It wouldn't be good if her showed up to soon; the boys are still al little jumpy. Wouldn't you if that was done to you.  
  
That's it for now  
  
Ja ne minna-san. 


	7. Pain

HE HE HE, I skipped school today, I was tired sorry. Well I got bored and remembered I still had this story, Home again Home again and another story (which wont be put out for a while) to finish so her is another chapter of As the World...er I me mean Tenshi's lost voice.  
  
I have to add this little information, I have been recently told in chapter three when Quatra looks at the "blue moon" that information about the blue moon was false ..... (Looks at "The Magick of Fold Wisdom-A source book from the ages" then holds it up) this little thing told me that a blue moon was when the moon was out during the day----hey it's is blue so my story isn't totally off ---- well thanks to SMColumbia for the explanation.  
  
Just so you know, A blue moon is when there are TWO full moons in ONE month. A black moon is when there are TWO new moons in ONE month. There is no special name for when the moon is out during the day.  
  
That proves a good point never trust what you read. Stupid book. GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Characters-love 'em but don't own 'em, though I wouldn't mind it at all.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
When they had gotten back to the hanger the boys of course chewed her out. She was trying not to laugh but is funny. They were taking turns yelling at her even the normal "silent" Hiiro and Trowa. What was the funny part was they were finishing each other's sentences. (Thanks to Lafarruis for this Idea I couldn't think of one. P.S. such a Kawaii name!!!!) Trowa had just gotten threw yelling about her stunt with the clotheslines when Duo butted in with his unwanted sense. She heaved a mental sigh; they turned their anger from her to Duo. Looking down at her watch she blanched, it was nine. They still hadn't gotten their dorms or unpacked or looked over their schedules, though she didn't mind about not looking at the schedules. She realized because of her that they hadn't been acting like they should. Normally the boys would have played with their "toys" for a while before getting their school information and then turned their mind to the mission. Because of her little escapade they had done none of that. Fist she was angered with her self then amused. She had gotten them to think like normal boys even the perfect one.  
  
Quatra was the nearest and the less likely to blow up or cause a scene that might end up in that persons death (who would do that I wonder *snickers*). She tugged on to he sleeve and handed the computer over.  
  
'I am truly sorry nii-chan, but I just realized that because of me we still don't know where we are sleeping and I have gotten minna not to think of this important mission. I always did have that problem.'  
  
The message had stopped there. Quatra was puzzled at the last comment he looked up and saw the far away look but this time she was close to crying. She never did that before. He let down his wall to her and looked for her emotions. They were hidden, but he could still feel them. She was sorry about something more than just this afternoon, betrayal was another emotion, loneliness and a longing for something was always present but now more, could it be for those three she had shown the picture of? He stopped when he realized what she had called him-nii-chan--- he liked it. She was of course to him a little sister. He noticed the time.  
  
'Allah! The others are not going to be pleased. Of course Duo is going to have a field day with this.'  
  
He looked towards the others; Dou and Wufei were submersed in their favorite past time. Hiiro was his usual though his normal glare was deeper. Quatra still hadn't replaced his shield, he was getting worry and protectiveness from them all towards Tenshi but from the Perfect Solider he got confusion. A cry from Duo stopped him. Wufei finally cornered him and was going in for the kill. Quatra heaved a sigh as he reached for his gun, pointed it above his head and shot. Hiiro and Trowa had their guns out and pointing at Quatra. Wufei and Duo had their guns out, though Duo had a bit of a trouble with Wufei's katana inches from his throat. They next thing they knew everyone had to hit the deck, Quatra's bullet had ricocheted off of Duo's Gundam that he was standing under and was ricocheting off the others as well. The bullet finally stopped in beaded in the ground in front of Hiiro and Usagi. He had grabbed her threw her down and was covering her.  
  
Hiiro arched an eyebrow to Quatra who was blushing making the red on Wing Zero look pink. He stopped when he felt Usagi shake he was startled. When he looked down he rolled his eyes mentally. She was holding in laughter.  
  
"Gomen ne, minna-san. I wanted to get your attention." Quatra said sheepishly turning redder.  
  
'He goes any redder his head will surely explode form all the blood pressure.' Usagi mused.  
  
"I say you got it Q-man." Duo stood shakily. He then noticed Wufei had forgotten about him and took off towards the others. Ducking behind Usagi to make sure the raging Dragon wasn't behind him. "What was it you were needing?"  
  
"It is after nine and we haven't gotten our dorm rooms nor anything else. Tomorrow is school."  
  
Both Duo and Usagi hung their head at the word school. It wasn't their favorite past time. They made their way to the office to get their schedules and dorms. They had a little trouble with the dorms at first. They had placed Usagi, Duo and the much protesting Wufei into one room. That according to a few was not the best route. Though Wufei wouldn't hurt Usagi she still could be annoying as Duo and those two together. Kami knows what schemes they would cook up. Hiiro had surprised everyone when he was the first to disagree with the situation. After much hassle it ended up with Wufei/Quatra, Duo/Trowa and Usagi/Hiiro. Though a certain young stalker was not going to like this. Duo decided to rube it in but his alligator mouth got his humming bird ass into trouble. (my dad says that all the time) This time with Hiiro and Wufei after him.  
  
"Well at least he is heading in the right direction." Quatra commented. " He should be able to get away from them when he gets to his dorm." Quatra looked over at his two companions left. Both had identical smirks. Trowa held up Duo's key to the dorm. Quatra groaned and hung he head. "Let's got save the American before he does something even worse to cause his death."  
  
A month had passed. They had gotten a few small missions here or there and after the third time at their lives and Usagi's they kept a close watch on everything. They even had Usagi sit in the hanger when they left for a mission. She couldn't leave until they came back. She didn't mind. She had to do some things of her own in the hanger and was wondering how she would get them done with the boys around. Of course now or then Ririna would come down and ruin all plans she had. Especially when she would bring Minako and now Makoto had joined the scene. Causing Usagi to get colder to everyone. She just dug her self deeper into hatred and depression.  
  
They guys had left three hours ago. She was getting worried. They never took this long. She had quite playing around with her "toys" after the first hour and a half went by. She was getting worried now. Something had happened. She walked to a door and jerked it open. In front of her was darkness except a silt of white light six inches long. She pulled her leg back and kicked. A metal clang was heard and a small door swung open. She stepped out of one of the lockers that were behind the console in the hanger. She turned and slammed the door. She was far beyond pissed. They guys were getting on her nerves they wouldn't leave her alone. Then of course she was getting over the Minako thing when Makoto shows up and she finds out they know she is here somewhere. The other two were in space looking for her. That sent her deeper into her emotions. What had her really going off the deep end was that the inners were making their presence known once again, but this time they were not fighting in real life. Oh no they had evaded the only thing she thought she had left from them the T.V. and her schooling.  
  
****Flash Back********  
  
She was in Trowa and Duo's dorm. She and Trowa had a chemistry project. They were to pick something and give a presentation one. She wasn't really sure. She had slept through the teachers lecture only to awaken when Trowa innocently knocked her chair over.  
  
She was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Trowa to get done at the library with Quatra. They had a big test coming up in few days and were studding. She heaved a sigh when she heard Duo's squeal come from the living room. He rushed in and grabbed her wrist pulling her with him the living room.  
  
"Ten. You have got to come and see this show. It is too.." He gave up on words. When ever he and Usagi were alone he would speak in Japanese. He only had a problem finishing sentences. He would forget the words in excitement. He plopped her onto the couch and sat next to her with such force it nearly sent it toppling backwards. (That does hurt when it happens. I found that out the hard way then had four friends tackle me because they were on it too O-o) she was smiling at his excitement. He always did have good taste in shows, she gave him that, but come on even she knew everyone grew up (hell no not Me. I will be on my deathbed still watching cartoons and acting like a five year old. Unless I can find away to never never land and then I would never grow up.) She turned to the screen and froze. It was a cartoon of the senshi, but in place of her was Venus. She watched the whole show in shock and horror. They had pitted her as the bad guy, not only her but the moon it self. Earth wasn't the one who was not of the alliance but the moon. They portrayed her mother as a kind women, but had to deal with her as the now Queen who was ruthless, uncaring in other words they had her as Beryl, not any Beryl but a sluttish, hormone driven, evil sucking Beryl. Who was after the Earth Prince who was engaged to Venus. Rage took her over. She stood up and pulled out her gun and fired three times causing the T.V. to explode. It sent shards everywhere but they were far back enough only to get little nicks here or there. (Watching a TV blow up is rather cool. I mean the explosion, fire.)  
  
Trowa and Quatra walked in to see a very enraged Tenshi stand up with more grace than they had ever seen her pull off. Grab her gun Hiiro insisted she always carry, aim and shoot three times blowing up the TV. They drop to floor when the explosion went off. The looked up to see Usagi still glaring at the once TV with Duo on the floor covering his head. There wasn't a trace of a scratch on her though Duo had one or two from the shrapnel. Very coolly she placed the gun back into it's place and stalked out of the room still wearing the same look of disgust and anger she had one earlier.  
  
They gawked back at her. Trowa raced after her only to have her dorm room slammed in his face and locked. He came back to find Quatra nursing a very shaken Duo.  
  
"I don't know what happened. She was in the kitchen waiting for Trowa when I pulled her into her to watch a show with me. I thought she was getting into it when she pulled the gun and fired. I don't know what happened."  
  
***End Flash Back***  
  
That day was the day she became closed off. She became colder the next day.  
  
***Flash Back****  
  
She had gotten up earlier than the others and went to her little hid out in the hanger to train. She had been doing this since the day they came her and she saw her. There was no way she was going to be caught off guard. After two hours she went and showered before changing into her school uniform and walked to class. Beating everyone there. She like this class, mythology. One of the only classes she had a upper hand in on the boys and everyone else. Hell she had seen most of this happen with her own eyes, how could she not fail. She was a little worried though they were going to start the class off in the beginning in of the silver millennium. Her millennium. Her heart raced with apprehension and adrenalin. The guys had the class with her as well. They came in and were surprised to find her sitting in her seat before anyone else. She was sitting in the far corner at the top of the classroom. (It was one of those the way like an autorium. Like in the show the Gundam show. ) she was staring out of the window. She has senesced them come in. she didn't know what to do. They would of course question her about her actions of the day before.  
  
They hadn't a chance last night. She had locked herself into her room. Not even coming out to eat dinner. That had them worried even more. She never missed a meal no matte how upset or angered she was.  
  
She did the only thing she could think of. She pulled out her cd player, put on the headphones and blared the music. Hiiro had enough; she was acting like a big baby. They had to walk on eggshells around her all the time. Then the stunt she pulled last night, Sally said that she had quit even trying at the voice lessons. She had gotten good enough she could grunt or hum for a short period of time. Now she didn't even try to do anything anymore. He marched up to her with the intent of snatching off the phones. When he reached for the phones he felt a familiar cold metal against his temple. He shrugged it off and reached again, this time he heard the safety go off and out of the corner of his eye he saw she was holding her self back from pulling the trigger. Looking back down at her he was shaken she was giving him a glare not even he had mastered. She then looked at the other four warning them to leave her alone or she wouldn't hesitate to shoot. She pulled the gun away and crossed her arms gun still in hand. She gave one last glare before closing her eyes and leaning back. She hadn't gotten much sleep that night; the cartoon kept playing in her head. They numbly got into their seats wondering what had sent her off like this. Duo mentioned something but PMS, but got glares shot at him. There was something else.  
  
Usagi didn't put up the gun or the player till the teacher came in and started class. It started off good, he told of the alliance of how all the planets were allied together but one, the moon of the earth. Trowa sitting next to Usagi had felt her stiffen and anger seemed to poor off her. He was also confused of all the books he had read the moon was the center of the alliance. He felt the others confused as well. As the lecture went on the more angered Usagi gotten. It began to frighten the Heavyarms Pilot. She was radiating some much anger the others had picked up on it. Quatra was having the hardest time he had his shield up but still she was getting through causing him to have a large headache and his chest tighten up with pain. They knew she was getting to the point of explosion. They couldn't understand why though. Why would she be getting so emotional over mythology? When the teacher talked of how relentless, cruel and uncaring the people of the earth moon were she snapped. With the same grace and eerie calm they had seen the day before she got out her chair and started to walk out of the classroom. The teacher yelled her, she turned with an expressionless mask on walked up to him, and reared back decked him. Sending him to the ground with a broken nose then proceeded to walk out of the classroom. The boys stood now gapping. The looked at one another before running after her. They found her in the hanger using DeathSythe foot and leg as a punching and kicking bag. Giving it a few minor dents that were unnoticed by everyone but the owner of the machine. They had to cool her down by throwing her under a shower with could water. She confused them even more by wrapping her arm around her knees and burring her head crying. Duo came up and shed a little light on the problem. He told them of how the cartoon was saying the exact same thing before she blew it up. At least they knew the cause of the outburst but why.  
  
She had gotten a week of suspension for that stunt.  
  
***End Flash Back****  
  
Her thoughts were pulled away by a annoying beeping noise. It was coming form the console. She pushed the only flashing button. (I love playing with button. Of course blowing up machines because of my addiction is bad but yet fun in a weird way. I am not psycho to some of you out there, just.odd.) Dr. J.'s face came up onto the screen.  
  
"There you are. I have been trying to reach you for the past fifteen minuets." She gave an apologetic shrug. He continued. " I take I you noticed they are not back yet. " she rolled her eyes. He chuckled. "Truth be told they chewed off more than they could chew. They need help. Mission accepted or declined?" A devilish smirk crossed her face before accepted flashed across the screen and turned off. She went to one of the lockers and opened it. Pulled out a few items from a hanger and put them on. She was now dressed in tight black wranglers, a gray tank top with a black trench coat. She had her hair in a braid. She looked over her self in a mirror before placing a black cowboys hat on. She turned to the locker that she had walked out of before and went back through. She flipped on a switch. An image of the bat cave lighting up crossed her mind. She looked at her version of the bat cave and smirked.  
  
'Batman eat your heat out.'  
  
The Pilots were having it ruff, there was mobile dolls coming out of nowhere. They were more powerful then the ones they remember. They were out numbered and were now suffering major damages to their prized positions. They were all about out of ammo their fighting basically with just their sabers. Slicing through as many dolls as they could. Hiiro had gotten what they came for hours ago and they still hadn't left. Out of nowhere these things popped up.  
  
Heavyarms had just blown up one doll and turned to another to find he was out of ammo and now his saber was out of energy. Six dolls were closing in on him and he had nothing left but self-destruction. Out of now where an energy blast tore threw the doll exploding them. Wing Zero rushed past him or what he thought was Zero. He had to look again. It was molded like Zero but there was a great deal more silver to the machine and where the green orb was supposed to be a nine pointed Hikari was in its place. He watched as the machine grace fully maneuvered, weaving in and out of the explosions of mobile dolls. It moved as if it weren't a machine at all almost seemed to dance. It flew with the grace of a bird. It was fast, almost too fast to really notice. This new Gundam surpassed them all.  
  
In a matter of minuets it had destroyed nearly all the dolls. For some reason the remaining dolls retreated leaving the battered Gundams to face this new comer. They had tried to raise the pilot but got nothing, Altron had charged but was met with air. The new comer had launched itself in the air, gave a salute and took off into the sky. They lost sight of it and the radar never picked it up. They were not happy little pilots when they got back to the hanger.  
  
They climbed out of their Gundams almost cringing at the thought of the damage they would see. They found Usagi laying back in the seat tat he console playing the flute that Trowa had gotten her as a gift the second week they had met them. He had found her in the music room playing with a few instruments her of there before she had picked up the flute and played it.  
  
When they had ALL excited the machines she couldn't resist and began to play taps. Hiiro was not in the mood to be played so he shot at the floor a few feet from her. She took the hint but still had the biggest grin on her face. She shook her head walked for the door, as she excited she began the taps again and closed the door in time to stop five different bullets from hitting anywhere near her.  
  
That went of for the next three months. The new Gundam would only show up when ever they had gotten into a spot of trouble and couldn't get out. At first they did suspect Usagi, but couldn't prove anything. How could she get to a Gundam in time to get to them, there was no sign of anything resembling a Gundam or its traces for the next three countries in all directions. Not even in the ocean did they find a hint of anything. So they but that suspicion to rest. The next was maybe Millardo Peacecraft. That was shot when they found he and Noin were in space on a mission. The Dr.s weren't giving them any answers. They were getting angered. Though Usagi torture for the fact that the mighty Gundam pilots had to be saved wasn't helping anything. That and the two bodyguards of Ririna's. They were just as annoying as she was. Though they did wonder why Usagi became even more cold and closed off when they were around. If the two girls were anywhere around her she would shut everything out and almost become like a machine her self. Forcing smiles and fake emotions. After they would leave she would go to her room and lock herself in. 


	8. Small Family Reunion

Kon wa, I am back with another chapter..uh.duh.you guessed that already.  
  
Anyways, I know this chapter is a long awaited one, you have to read to figure this out.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Six months, six months she had been here in this time. She had figured this was in the future and the result of no Crystal Tokyo. At first she was heart broken the Earth may never find peace now. Not only that but Chibi Usa. That stung her heart as well. She had forgotten about the peace when she listened to Ririna talk. She caught herself agreeing with what some of the Dark Moon family had said. It was wrong to live in total peace like that. After all look at what it did to the Silver Millennium. The people were so full of "peace" that they held balls every night not worrying about everything and many cases becoming so snobbish. Now she understands why her mother had let Beryl/Metallica take over and do what they did. Her mother did have the power to stop the attack. The only reason she had died was because of the energy drain that it caused to send everyone away. Everyone was so full of themselves that it had to be done. They were slowly killing themselves and didn't know it. The Ginzuishou had shown her that.  
  
It had been three months since she had came to this school. Three months of fright and worry. She was scared out of her wits she was now alone with no help. They pilots couldn't even saver her. "They" were looking for her. Two, she saw now everyday. She thanked Kami that Mercury nor Mars were there they surely would have seen it was she. Even though she had changed so much. She no longer was as weak as they last knew her, demo she looked it though. She still looked frail, she still had her soft skin it was a little darker from the sun but not much, her hair and eyes completely silver. Her face didn't look so babyish she was looking more like a women now. She was filling out in certain places. She was becoming a woman. No longer did she whine.take that back whine as much as she use to. She had moments of klutziness, only when she was excited or tired though. She was dangerous as well. She could beat Wufei in sparing, only when they were alone. They had worked out that agreement. The boy had too much pride, of course a certain American didn't mean anything either. She was as graceful and agile as Trowa, as deadly as Hiiro; she was more of a lady now because of Quatra, Duo.. Well he helped keep her sane. Besides she needed. no she and Hiiro needed someone to "practice" on.  
  
Though it was funny to find Duo one morning, after pissing Hiiro off that night, swinging from the ceiling in a straight jacket. Reject stamp all over him, his braid tied around his mouth gag like. A card with the "Gingerbread Man" stamp in black was the only clue. It was the calling card Hiiro and Usagi would leave after certain pranks that took a lot of thinking, simple pranks could be traced. These were the ones that took days of planning.  
  
It was also about two and a half months ago she was able to start phase two of the mission given to her my Dr. J. Phase one: help the boys gain humanity back and become "normal" teenage boys. That wasn't hard anyways. She didn't treat it as a mission. Being who she was it would have happened anyways. The second phase she loved and wished she could rub it in the faces of the boys. Phase two: Save the boys tails when they got into hot water. When the time came she would reveal herself (cringing at the thought of what would happen when she did) and work with they boys. That wasn't the exact wording gave to her but this was her summary of it. The other way was too much of a tongue twister.  
  
It was also two and a half months ago that she begun her depression stage as a few had decided to call it. It had taken her until last week to get the boys to leave her alone. The bugged so much that the death threats she gave were now ignored. She finally had given up and pulled Trowa to the side. He already knew about her being Sailormoon. She had found him reading their schoolbook for Mythology class and the myth book she had given back to him.  
  
*****Flash Back******  
  
Usagi stood in front of Trowa' dorm caught in an argument (between her brain and her tail.Gomen I love that song.. Gorillaz 19-2000 to clarify) of whether of not she should talk to him or not. She hadn't made her mind up when she suddenly found herself inside the dorm. While arguing with herself she had opened the door and walked in. she found Trowa at the kitten table with the Mythology book for the school, the Japanese Myth book and his laptop open before him. He had his leg propped up. On the last mission he had gotten shot on top of breaking the same leg, demo not at the same time. He was left behind while the others had left earlier for the next mission. That she thanked Kami for. They were alone and with out interruptions for a while till the others got back.  
  
She smiled at the way he looked. She thought she would never see the day when Trowa Barton sat before computer eyebrows knitted together, nose wrinkled and a slight pout of the lips. She had learned to carry a digital camera with her everywhere. She had a nice album going of her life here. She pulled out and took a quick picture. She had the flash off and knew he was deep in concentration if he didn't hear her come in and the noise the camera made. Of all besides Hiiro had had the most sensitive hearing and seeing she had known. She smiled devilishly when she thought of the way to get his attention.  
  
Trowa sat staring at the screen, this was so confusing. Yet it gave him a challenge he hadn't had in so long. He didn't understand it. Someone was changing the mythology of the Silver Millennium. So far he had one of the few remaining copies of books out that told of the story before it was changed. Every other book had been taken out of libraries and off the shelves of bookstores and some how even the ones in homes and replaced with this new version and everyone was believing it. The change had occurred in the last six months. The same six months that the new group the Olympians had arrived and not to mention Tenshi. They were all tied together but he couldn't place why. He knew Tenshi was not part of the Olympians that wasn't her even with her new odd behavior. He knew it had to do with her being Sailormoon and the new myth but it was also more to it. What though? A search he had begun of the publisher of the new myth books was almost finished. The name on the book was a false one he only had to find the real publisher. Being who he was and all the technology at his fingertips he could get helped. He had linked up with the Dr.s computer to give the search a bit of a boost. The search engine read 90% complete when a new message came up startling him. The others weren't back by now and the Doctors were at the Preventors office so it couldn't be them. He pulled it up.  
  
'Ya know Nii-chan; you look rather cute sitting there pouting at your computer. You were so in groused into it you didn't even hear me come in. what are you looking for it has to do something with the myth doesn't it?'  
  
He blinked a couple times at the screen before realizing what it meant. He also realized he was no longer alone and looked up at a rather amused Chibi Tenshi. A slight blush crossed his cheeks. The others would have a field day with this if they found out. He was nearly as perfect as Hiiro. He saw a new message come up/  
  
'I won't tell if you don't.'  
  
He rolled the only visible eye; well that is what Usagi saw. She and Duo often thought he could actually roll one eye. They couldn't see the other one so how were they supposed to know.  
  
" You are needing something?"  
  
She nodded and sat down glancing at the two myth books. Giving him an idea of the topic.  
  
'I need to talk. For one you are the only one who knows I am Sailormoon. Two you are the only one that can get the others off my case without telling my secret. They won't go against your "orders" to much'  
  
He looked at her amusedly. She stuck her tongue out at him. Knowing along the lines of his thoughts.  
  
"It's about they myths isn't it?" he said getting serious.  
  
She heaved a sigh and nodded.  
  
'Hai. I need to tell you more of my past than you know or read. Though I can't tell you all. It isn't that I don't trust you. It is I don't want you or the others to get in the middle of this. If you do you will be killed and I can't stand to have anymore of my loved ones die. It crushes my every time.'  
  
Whoa back the Gundam up here a minuet he thought. Weren't they already in the middle of it in away and what did she mean by those last two sentences.  
  
'Tenshi what had happened to you?'  
  
He didn't voice this out. He wanted her to continue.  
  
She gets up and sits next to him and pulls the Myth book (okay that is it I am getting confused and I am writing this damn thing. The book that was from Quatra's house that had the real story in it will be called Myth book from now on and the schoolbook will be called the schoolbook-how original- textbook along those lines. Got it? Good) to her. She flips the page till it was of the picture of the group. Sticking up like a bookmark was the photograph of the actual picture. She pulled that out holding it up so he could read both the screen and look at the picture.  
  
'The legend is true. I am Sailormoon, also the reincarnation of the Hime no Tsuki. All that the Myth book told of it true and did happen. This photograph should be some proof of that. The people I told you that I had watch die was those four, Hime no Uranus-Sailor Uranus, Hime no Neptune- Sailor Neptune and Hime no Saturn-Sailor Saturn and Hime no Pluto-Sailor Pluto the Outer Senshi. ' She pointed to each as she said their name.  
  
' I was in the park-it's funny almost everything happened in the park-like I said I was in the park. I was upset. Mamoru no baka had came back from the United States on vacation. I had found out he had been back for about three days. I couldn't understand it. He was more distant now after the battle with Chaos. He rarely called wrote or anything. I had gone to see him. He blew me off and in the process called me some rather names.worse than Wufei. (Couldn't think of an analogy. Gomen but it is a good one) I didn't understand. What had I done for him to act this way? I didn't pay much attention to what he was saying. He may have told my why. I don't know. All I know was I smacked him and stalked out. I was surprised at myself. I wasn't crying. Though I normally would have been or at least should have been. A Yoma had attacked in the park. I was there and in no mood to deal with one. I henshin and attacked it. It was stronger than most we had fought. After a bit the Outers showed up and we battled. We began to get weaker and the thing wasn't slowing down much. It launched an attack at me that probably would have put me out of that fight. The four threw me out of the way taking the blast. I sat there stunned as I watched once again as there body dissolved before my eyes. The Inners, Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter.' Pointing at each one a bit more lazily than she had the others. Trowa also noted that she didn't call them Hime's of their respective plant though they were.  
  
'They showed up to see me kneeling watching the Outers die. In rage they attacked the Yoma, killing it when we the stronger ones of the group couldn't. They then turned on me. Using there strongest attacks.' She proceeded to tell all that had actually happened to cause all injures Quatra had told them about.  
  
' The reason I have been acting this way now is I have found that the Inners are looking for me. Some how they know I am alive. Please don't ask me to tell you who they are. Onegai.'  
  
She didn't finish she was sobbing. He held her tight to him. He felt tears slip down his cheeks as well. He was angered at what had happened but also amazed at what she had gone through. How could some one so pure hearted and innocent be put through so much? When she had calmed down he promised to get the others to calm down with the questions and worrying as much as he could. But he did promise that he would get rest out her.  
  
****End Flash back******  
  
Usagi sat in the hanger head resting on the console while she leaned back in the chair. She was staring up towards the ceiling but deep in thought while spinning a throwing knife between her fingers. She thought of all that had happened in her past(s) all the way to the current events. Her life held so much pain and very little joy, why? She had not clue, the crystal gave her nothing, Pluto couldn't tell her when she was alive (remember she doesn't know that they are alive) nor could her mother tell her anything. They didn't understand it themselves. Now royal Lunarian had so much pain or trouble in the whole history of the race. She was snapped out of thought and nearly fell out of the chair when she heard the door of the hanger open. She sighed a little disappointed and a little relieved. She was glad they were back and yet she wanted to use her "toy".  
  
It was getting harder and harder for her to hide her secret. She was getting barely enough time to park the thing in its hiding space lower the wall back and change. This mission also confused her. Normally it was the same thing. Go to a base, get the information blow it up, destroy the opposing forces come back and send the disk to the Doctors not before glancing it over themselves. This time they were to go to a base and retrieve a girl. A girl of all things. They couldn't blow the base up and no destroying the other suits. This was a black opp. In and out like thieves. They had to bring the girl back to the school. She was to stay with them. That was all they were given. Much to the protest of certain parties, one being the weak onna having to stay with them and the other was the great destroyer couldn't destroy.  
  
The others pulled their Gundams into their parking spaces and climbed out. The girl they were sent to retrieve had ridden with Duo and they were arguing about something dealing with Duo being the great Kami no shi. Hiiro rolled his eyes he didn't want to know. He looked down towards Usagi. A smile almost-almost creased his face. What he saw couldn't be anything but comical-to him anyways. She was lying back in her chair head resting on the console, staring into space. The comical part was she was wearing blue jeans and a baby blue t-shirt making her look like a innocent school girl and she was absent mindedly weaving a deadly throwing knife with grace and expertise through her fingers. He shook his head and made his way towards the elevator that would bring him down. He was stopped when he heard Duo shout. He turned to see the mysterious girl swing herself from the catwalk and land on the ground with out any trouble. Even Trowa had a hard time doing anything like that. They were too high up. The girl was now making beeline to Tenshi. He frozen there was something odd about this girl and now she was making her way to HIS Tenshi. The solider part of his mind told him to shot on spot the other part of his brain that has been making its appearance told him to wait. Wait was something he didn't want to do. He knew even if he tried to pull a shot from his place it would be to no good. He was to far away. He turned a tore to the stairs meeting up with Trowa and Quatra.  
  
Usagi heard Duo shout out something but paid no mind she only rolled her eyes. She sat up. She held the throwing knife up to her face and wrinkled her nose. Looking past it she saw the dartboard she had been throwing at. She aimed reared back and threw. It hit just shy of the center. She shrugged and began to stretch when a female giggle behind her stopped her. Quickly as she could she stood up pulled out her gun turned and aimed. She froze. Before her was a girl elbows on the top of the console hands clasped together her head resting on them smiling up at her.  
  
"You know Usagi-Hime you shouldn't play with toys that you were never meant to." This new girl told her.  
  
She was shaking now. No way it could possible. She was dead, but yet here she was before her. She still had the gun pointed at the girl, it wasn't as steady as before nor was her stance. She was shaking and she was blinking no stop. The girl tilted her head to the side and giggled more. Usagi notice the boys coming up behind the girl. She had to do something before the others thought she was a threat and shot the girl. (Wondering who she is, aint ya?) She dropped her gun but still held it ready in her hand. She brought the other one up holding out one finger and slid her feet slowly across the floor. When she was a few inches from touching the girls forehead she began to shake. The girl looked up at her finger amusedly causing her violet eyes to go crossed eyed. The girl laughed out loud when Usagi touched her forehead and jumped back looking at her finger and back to the girl like she had been shocked by the touch.  
  
The boys watched this confused. Tenshi had dropped her gun and inched her way up to this girl. She was pale like she had seen a ghost. The girl just giggled at her antics. They were unsure of what to do. The same thought seemed to pass through one side of the line the boys had made and out the other side.  
  
'What the hell is going one here!'  
  
"Hai, I am alive as well as the others. Pluto-mama used her last strength and pulled us out. We have been resting till now."  
  
They watched as Usagi's face went threw so many emotions at the news this girls told her. Who in the World was Pluto-mama and why was she named after a planet? They had no idea what to do. Should they shoot this girl or what? Usagi's eyes that had look gray and life less got its' brightness back as did the aura surrounding her. The happiness the boys knew she had was back and stronger than before. A huge grin came across her face as she launched her self around the console and tackled the girl into a bone-crushing hug. She picked up the smaller laughing girl and swung her around. Sending her short black hair into her face. ( if you don't know who it is by now.) Usagi dropped the girl and hugged her again. She had tears of joy coming down her face.  
  
"Tenshi, who is this girl?" Quatra stepped foreword. Usagi looked over at the boys and blushed as red as Quatra could. She had forgotten about them being there. Trowa answered for her. He had figured out who she was. It had been plaguing him. He knew he had seen her some where before. Then it hit him the picture Tenshi had shown them of her and three other people.  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe?" the girl in question whirled to towards him glaring. The glare startled and frightened them. It was cold and emotionless more so than Hiiro's. It promised a slow and painful death if answers were not given or they crossed her path. She stopped the glare when Usagi placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up to see Usagi smiling down to her.  
  
'It is alright Ru-chan. He is the only one who knows some of what whom we are. They are all right. I trust them.'  
  
Hotaru smiled and nodded her head. She had heard when Usagi said. As long as they were close they could talk to each other. She turned to the boys.  
  
"My name is Hotaru Tomoe, but till told other wise I am to be called Ru Seishi (sei = life and shi= death. I thought I fitting because of who she was.)." Bowed to them. " Thank you very much for taking care of Usa-chan for me."  
  
"Wait, aren't you dead?" Duo asked looking at the girl with his head tilted and chewing on his bottom lip. The others were thinking of the same thing. She shook her head.  
  
"Iie, we were able to escape barely. Me and my other comrades have been recuperating. As soon as I healed I was to find Usagi and join her. The others have different missions till they can come here as well. Dr. J. told me of you boys and that you were taking care of Usagi so that made my part easier."  
  
Wufei snorted and crossed his arms. "Then how did a small weak onna like you get captured?" Usagi pulled out her gun and aimed it at Wufei. Her and Hotaru were giving him the same glare. Daring him to say anything about weak onnas to them again. Duo broke out in laughter.  
  
"Wu-man got told by girls." A vein could be seen popping out of Wufei's head.  
  
"Maxwell, SHINE." Thus began another round of Run, hide, seek, Kill Duo. Hotaru turned to Usagi.  
  
'He is suppose to be me??'  
  
Usagi shrugged.  
  
'Ignore them. They do this all the time.'  
  
"To answer the pride filled asshole. " Usagi smacked her shoulder. " What? Michiru-mama isn't here. " Usagi rolled her eyes. "I don't know what happened. I was on a civilian shuttle heading here when gas filled the compartment. Men filled the shuttle calling themselves the Olympians and then it went black." The Pilots digested this new information. There was more to this story but it would have to be a later date that they got any answers. It was almost three in the morning and they had school in the morning. They had to keep up there appearance in school. It wouldn't look right to have all five of them not show up after the Gundams had attacked the night before. No one really knew it was they. They had forgotten everything from the previous years of war. No one wanted to remember.  
  
"Where are you going to be?" Trowa voiced the question he knew the others wanted to ask. They were making their way back to the dorms leaving behind the two who were playing. Quatra looked back the to sighed and shook his head. Before catching up to the others the light switches caught his eye. He looked to make sure no one was looking before darting over to them turning them all off then running out the door locking it behind him. He ran to catch up with the others up the stairs. Hotaru's voice flitted down to him so he knew what she was telling the others.  
  
"It was all arranged before I came here. I am to take the empty dorm next to Hiiro's and. Tenshi? Is that what your name is here?" Quatra could see Tenshi nod and blush. He was so happy the depression and other feelings he was getting from her were almost completely gone. This girl had brought back so much happiness to her. He caught up with the others as they entered the elevator that would take them up to the school.  
  
Hiiro raised and eyebrow at Quatra.  
  
" The noise?" Quatra blushed.  
  
" I turned the lights out and locked the door on Duo and Wufei." Usagi gave him a hug. Hiiro and Trowa exchanged glances and almost laughed. Almost. Hotaru shook her head. She was going to love being here with these new comers. They reminded her somewhat of the inners on some of their personalities, but that was very slim. They were so much more trusting, fun and of above all Loyal. No matter what Usagi had or will do they would accept her. Even after finding out who she really was.  
  
She couldn't wait to settle down here and talk to Usagi. She had so much to tell her and she knew Usagi did too. This mission was going to be the most fun she ever had.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
That is chapter 10. I can't believe I have written ten chapters. Yosh!!!!!  
  
That should satisfy most of the curiosities of the Outers appearance.  
  
Till next chapter  
  
Ja ne 


	9. The Plot Thickens

I don't have anything to say right now so how bout we just get to the story?  
  
I take that back I do have one thing to say. Some one kindly informed me that Quatra was actually spelled Quatre. (pouts) some one could have told me sooner. It is to late in the story to change it so I will just have to remember it for future stories.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quatra was standing in the Hiiro and Usagi's dorm kitchen watching the scene before him smiling. Dou, Ru and Tenshi had been arguing over the bowl of popcorn when it slipped out of their hands and landed up turned onto Wufei's head. He was sitting on the couch looking at the movies Duo and Trowa had gone to get. It was the weekend and no one wanted to go anywhere. The three were behind him arguing who would hold the bowl when it happened. Now there was a fuming dragon with popcorn all over him chasing all three sending popcorn everywhere.  
  
Quatra was surprised really he could tell Trowa was too. When Wufei had gotten up he was sure that he would pull his Katana out and chase down Duo. Instead he grabbed their sodas off the table and dumped it on them then grabbed the couch pillows and took off after them. Trowa was now leaning against the wall for support as he laughed.  
  
It had been two almost three weeks since Ru joined them and already her appearance had caused great changes in them all. They had accepted her as another little sister. They could do no less. After all she was the reason their chibi Tenshi had snapped out of her mood. Now she was almost always smiling and cheerful. Just as she was before they came here. Wufei didn't try and kill Duo if he was with one or both Tenshi and Ru when something happened but that didn't mean the Justice Dragon didn't get to use his precious blade from time to time. Trowa was opening up again. When he had first meet the others him and Hiiro talked more then, than what they do now, but because of the wars they had begun to close up. They all had. Hiiro has started talking to himself again when he was on his computer or working on his Gundam. He teased Duo again when the braided American tried to get some response from him. (This is how Hiiro acted in the show. I just got through watching like six of tapes of the shows last night that I bought. I had forgotten so much of what had happened.)  
  
Tenshi and Ru now called them brothers and from time to time they would tease Trowa and call him Tousan. He acted more like a father than a brother and when they would see Rashid they called him grandfather. At first to the large mans embarrassment, but now he expected to be called nothing else from the girls. The only one Tenshi didn't call brother was Hiiro. Quatra didn't know if the others realized this but there was something forming between the two and he figured even those two didn't know. He wasn't sure what to do. If the others did find out Duo would tease, Wufei and Trowa would almost for sure attack or watch Hiiro like a hawk and Allah help Hiiro if the Rashid and the other forty found out.  
  
Quatra turned back to the chase before him and couldn't help but laugh. Some how they had gotten a hold of one of Duo's prized mangas and were playing monkey in the middle. Some how they had roped Trowa in to it. Hiiro walked into the dorm and stopped dead. Never in his life would he thought he would walk into his dorm and see all but Quatra playing monkey in the middle and enjoying it. Duo had spotted him and grinned his cheese grin that promised mischief and possible his near death.  
  
"Hi honey, your home late." Everyone froze and looked towards Hiiro who was fuming and sending his death glare.  
  
'Duo wants to play and he thinks I need to lighten up. Why don't I just blow his little mind.' Hiiro thought to him self. A smirk appeared on his face then disappeared.  
  
"Sorry I didn't call babe, but I lost track of time." Everyone blinked. Did they just hear right. The perfect solider just made a joke. Ru swore she head a little pop coming form the American before he fainted dead away. That snapped everyone out of their trance. They began to laugh. How couldn't they? Hiiro just blew Duo's mind with a joke even with him talking in his normal monotone. Everyone was on the ground rolling in laughter as Hiiro stepped through them or over them shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he walked to his room and shut the door.  
  
It had taken them the better part of an hour to calm down. Every now and them someone would start giggling sending everyone else off.  
  
"Shouldn't we try and wake Duo up?" Quatra asked worriedly looking over to Duo who was still out cold. Wufei snorted.  
  
" He will be fine. Yowaimono just fainted. Hiiro overloaded his weak onna brain."  
  
Trowa nodded in agreement. "I believe the Perfect Solider did it on purpose."  
  
A groan was heard coming from Duo. He had finally come around. He was sitting up rubbing his temples.  
  
"Did somebody get the number on that Tarus?" he looked over to the group that was leaning over the couch looking at him smiling like hyenas. " Did I just imagine it or did Hiiro just make fun of me?" giggles escaped from a few while they all nodded at once.  
  
"Sugoi!" he scrambled off the floor while everyone fell anime style. Duo ran to Hiiro's room and pounded on the door. " He buddy. Wa ya do that for? You couldn't just grunt of pull your gun?!" he yelled through the door. There was a big grin on his face. He wanted to see if Hiiro would do anything. Nothing. His smile grew bigger. " Well if you are going to do that I guess I could start kissing you on the cheek when you came home. Though you may like that too much. " That got a response. The others couldn't believe what Duo had just said did he truly want to die? What ever the Braided-baka saw in the door way caused his grin to get bigger before he busted out laughing and took off out the dorm and down the hall with a very angry Japanese pilot behind him. No gun this time. He was going to kill the boy with his bare hands.  
  
Duo had locked himself in to his Gundam and Hiiro was about to get into his to blow it apart when the others came in.  
  
"Hiiro you will have to get you revenge another time. We have a mission." Quatra told him. Hiiro glared down at them then turned to the DeathSythe Hell and glared harder. After the mission he was going to blow that machine apart. He nodded and crawled into his Gundam as the others came up the stairs of elevator to get to theirs. Quatra explained the mission to Hiiro as they took off.  
  
Usagi and Hotaru looked at each other and shook their heads. They turned to the console and turned the screen on. They saw Dr. J's claw come up.  
  
" Hello J. did you want something?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"This time I want Tenshi to be the one who goes in. Hiiro or one of the others will most likely come after it as well. If they do show up I want you to give as little of a confrontation as you can and give the disk to them. Then get out of there. They are not to see who you really are." Usagi winked and gave a peace sign before turning the screen off. She looked down at Hotaru confused.  
  
' What does me doing that accomplish? It will only make them more angry then anything.'  
  
Hotaru shrugged. " Dunno, but I have a feeling that you are going to find something there and you need to see it first hand."  
  
Usagi nodded before turning to the lockers and putting on her outfit and heading for her Gundam. As she approached it the eyes flared a little the zero system inside felt something.  
  
'I know zero I feel it too. Something is starting and it is big.'  
  
She head towards the base the boys did. It was along the coast this time so it was easier for her to fly in unnoticed. Approaching she saw the tail tell signs of battle a head. The boys on arrival had met the bases mobile dolls. She watched as all five battled. These were stronger than what they faced before. Also something nagged her. These dolls reminded her of something but she couldn't figure out just what that was. Wing and DeathSythe got separated from the others and were fighting back to back. They were heavily out numbered and the others were having their own problems.  
  
Had J. known that they would meet this type of opposition and needed her to go in? But how could he have known and why didn't he just let her fight out side and let the others go inside?  
  
Zero wasn't coming up with any answers for her. It was one of the times it was perplexed as well. She cleared her mind and focused this was not time to get side tracked. There was a battle and she had a mission. She took off towards Wing and DeathSythe to help. After blasting away about half of the doll attacking the two she landed and headed for the room she needed.  
  
"Hiiro! Damn! That other new Gundam Pilot just went inside. He is after the same thing."  
  
"Roger. Quatra, Trowa, Wufei. Stay here and keep us covered. Duo and I are going in."  
  
Three rogers rung out. The two landed theirs next to Usagi's and took off. Hiiro glanced at the Gundam from the corner of his eye. There was something very familiar about that suit and he couldn't place it. He shook it off and headed in the same direction as Usagi.  
  
She had made it to the room with no complications. She sat before the computers and hacked in. her fingers never touching the keyboard. Not even J. could understand how she could do this. She was only supposed to be able to communicate with her laptop, palm pilot and her Gundam and that was it. Nor did he know she had the Zero System installed in her Gundam as well. It was all her little secret. She found what she was looking for. She stopped this wasn't it usual data on new suits. This was a plan of operations. What she could decipher was that they planned on assassinating some person named Millardo. She remembered seeing something on this name. He was Ririna's older brother. He was no threat to the Olympians that she knew of. Sure he attacked them a few times in the colony bases but nothing more. They were after Ririna, shouldn't they capture him and hold him hostage against her. This mission was getting weirder and weirder by the minuet. She heard Duo and Hiiro approaching and quickly copied two sets of disks. One she would keep to finish deciphering and the other she would give to the others.  
  
Hiiro and Duo passed through the halls. They knew the pilot of that new Gundam passed through here. There were bodies of solders and guards knocked out. That surprised them. On the battlefield this pilot was ruthless. Attacked everything (but them) with out a second though. Why was this pilot now knocking guards out? Shouldn't there be bullet holes in them? Something was going on and they weren't getting the whole truth. They reached the room in time to see Usagi pull the second disk out of the drive. They pulled their guns and aimed.  
  
" Who are you and who do you work for?" Hiiro barked out. The pilot froze. They wore combat boots, black jeans, a black jean jacket and a black cowboy hat. This had him taken back a little. The pilot raised its hands in the air. Hiiro glanced over to Duo and jerked his head towards the pilot. Duo and nodded and put his gun away. He walked over and grabbed the disk. He was about to spin the pilot around. When he was knocked down by a roundhouse kick. The pilots charged Hiiro and blazed pass him knocking him over. This guy was fast. Dou and Hiiro jumped up and took off. After knocking Duo down why didn't he take the disk (remember they don't know it is Usagi and think it is a guy)?  
  
They ran back to their Gundams to see the other one blast off. Then climbed into theirs.  
  
"Hiiro, Duo, are you okay? What happened?" Quatra came up on to the vid link.  
  
" Mission accomplished. Head back the hanger." Hiiro turned of the link. He had forgotten the revenge on the American pilot. He was thinking of the new pilot. Zero told him this new pilot was not a threat. That confused him. Zero considered everything but the other Gundams a threat and needed to be destroyed. Why didn't it see this new comer as so?  
  
He wanted answers and he was going to get them one way or another.  
  
Usagi arrived back at the hanger and changed just in time to have the others come back. Hotaru tried to talk to her but Usagi ignored her. She watched as she put on a false smile for the boys. Hiiro and Duo seemed grumpier than usual. What had happened out there?  
  
"Yui, what happened? We saw that other pilot go in and come out before you?" Wufei barked. Hiiro glared over to Wufei. Duo stepped in before Hiiro pulled out his gun and shot the Chinese pilot. He new his best friend wasn't in the mood for anything and would most likely shot the first thing that annoyed him. To bad Ririna wasn't there at the moment.  
  
"Dunno. We found him in the control room just as he was taking out the disk he copied. I got it from him and before we could find out who it was he knocked me down, rushed Hiiro knocking him down and gone and into his suit before we got out. He didn't take the disk though." Duo pulled it out and showed them. " Another weird thing. None of the Soldiers we found were dead they were all knocked unconscious. "  
  
This perplexed them and yet thrilled them. They hadn't had this much of a challenge in a while. They decided to head for the Preventers office and get answers. All the Doctors were there at the moment. Usagi and Hotaru told them good night and headed for the dorms. Once they got there. Hotaru had every intention on grilling Usagi. There was something more to what had happened and she wanted to know what.  
  
It had taken her the worse part of two hours to get Hotaru to leave her alone. For some reason the little girl had it in her head that there was something else that happened. There was but she wasn't going to tell the girl about the information she had found. Not until she had all of it her self. The boys had come back a few minutes ago. They were not happy. They didn't get much information from the Doctors and the disk they gotten were taking to long to decipher. Usagi was having that trouble too. There was about four or five different codes and encryptions. She was having a hard time figuring were one ended and the next started. She gave up after an hour and left her computer to do it on it's own. She needed to wind down. It was too close of a call that night. If she hadn't of reacted quickly they would have for sure found out her secret and it was not the time yet. She got up and quietly crept out her room and walked over to Hiiro's. She heard him hacking away at his computer. He would be to into the thing to notice she had slipped out for a bit. She walked back to her room and changed out of her pj's. She slipped into a pear of gray sweat pants and a black tank top. Then climbed on to her balcony and made her way to the ground.  
  
Hiiro was in his room trying to find anything on this new pilot. Something was familiar about that new Gundam and he wasn't sure what it was. Something silver caught his eye from the balcony. He grabbed his gun and crept over. He was in time to see Usagi launch herself over the side and take off towards the Gym area.  
  
'What in the world is she doing now?'  
  
He looked back at his computer and glared it wasn't giving him answers. His brain was so filled with different things he needed a little break. He decided to follow Tenshi and see what she was up to. He grabbed his jacket off the back of a chair and launched his self over the ledge following the same route Usagi did making sure that she didn't hear him.  
  
He followed her to the school's ice rink. If he wasn't curious before he was now. Why on the world did she come here? He found a side door wide-open and crept in. all the lights were out but the few that lit up only the rink. Usagi was nowhere in sight. He made his way down to the rink making sure that if anyone was in side they couldn't see him. Just as he landed level with the rink he jumped startled. Someone had just turned the music on. His hand went to his gun as he scanned the area. He was not going to be caught in another trap. From behind him on the rink he heard a noise. He turned and aimed. He had to stop himself and drop back down. What he saw he had to admit was hilarious. This must have been when Ru was talking about when she said Tenshi was rather clumsy. She was falling down as soon as she could get back on to her feet. It wasn't the fact she was falling that was funny but they way she fell and her facial expressions were classic. It took all his training not to laugh out loud at the sight.  
  
He was surprised when she finally made it to the wall and helped herself up. She seemed to be giggling. She stood up leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She seemed to be concentrating on something. A smile crept across her face before she pushed off in time with the music. He was in awe as he watched the ballet on ice before him. The songs she had chosen had stuck him as odd. He had heard it before but never thought she would think it applied to her. (You just have to wait to find out which song too.) Usagi had came to an end. She was completely calm and relaxed. Waves of sleep came over her. In a few hours she would have to go to school.  
  
'I had forgotten how much skating could calm me down. I am remembering a lot of things I use to do when I was the Princess. I wonder why?'  
  
She got off the ice and headed to shut everything down. Movement caught her eye. She smiled to herself. She knew he had followed her. For some reason she could always feel when he was around more than the others. Since he knew she was out she could use the front door. It was rather hard to explain to a security guard one time how she was able to jump to her balcony that was three stories up with out trouble. She couldn't exactly say 'Oh I am a Sailor Senshi and have super human abilities.' She would be locked away in a little rubber room in a straight jacket. Her smile grew bigger that last thought reminded her of the next Gingerbread man's "attack".  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I am sorry to leave it here. (hears somebody mumbling) heheh. (looks at readers and puts finger up to lips) shhhhhhh I am hunting a tomadachi.  
  
Finds Asia-chan sitting in front of her computer. Sneaks up behind her with a bucket of cold ice water and dumps it.  
  
" You need to cool down, Asia-chan. Don't worry I will have the next one up.. in a few days." Sees Asia's face. "Epee!" Takes off.  
  
Sorry Usa-Aisia-chan this is my pay back for sneaking up on me with the steaming ears. ***Giggles*** no harm eh?  
  
Sorry readers if you didn't get that. But I do promise to have more out in a few days. I have a few reports due soon.  
  
Oh If I don't answer your e-mails right away please don't be offended. I am having a hard time getting on the computer to even do my reports. Gomen.  
  
OH look back at chapter Ten If you are reading this first. There are some small changes but nothing maijor.  
  
Till next time  
  
Ja ne 


	10. A Yoma, Chiken and A Food Fight

He he, he, he. I escaped Aisia-chan for now. I think she has been taking lessons from Wufei. To bad though I have been getting lessons from Duo.. Ignore me I just downed about four gallons of caffeine filled soda's. Caffeine.(drools). Anyways.  
  
Sorry this took a while to come out. I got a break from school. Now I can at least get this chapter out.  
  
SORRY IF I HAVEN'T ANSWERED YOUR EMAILS OR SENT ANY. MY EMAIL IS NOT SENDING, IT CAN RECEIVE BUT NOT SEND OUT.  
  
Usagi made her way back to the dorm through the normal route of the doors. She found Hiiro's door wide open and grinned. She could hear the clacking of his keyboard. She giggled to herself. She found it fun to scare the boys with her messages popping up out of nowhere. Though you think after all this time they would have gotten use to it by now. She stood in the doorway but just in the shadows so Hiiro wouldn't notice her at first.  
  
Hiiro had gotten a message from the Doctors telling him they were still working on the disk. That had him angered they were supposed to be able to have this done already. What if it had the next attack and what the Hell did Zech's have to do with anything? Was he the enemy once again? He stopped working on the disk he copied himself and glared that the message that popped up.  
  
'You are just as bad a Trowa when you glare at your computer. But it is rather cute though' that had him rattled. Trowa..me.cute all in the same sentence? The message continued.  
  
'If you are going to follow me again like that next time you could at least tell me how I did or you could join me?'  
  
If he hadn't been who he was he would have fallen off his chair by now. He turned to the door blinking. He saw Tenshi's silhouette through the darkness. He could see her shaking her head. She turned and headed towards her room. He looked back down.  
  
'Like I said before your reactions are too cute. Good night soldier boy.'  
  
He starred at the computer like it all of a sudden grew arms and legs and was dancing around. In another words he was shocked. Never had anyone called him cute and solider boy.well if you count the stalker. Which he didn't. Before Tenshi was totally gone from his site he called her back.  
  
"I heard an American speaking Japanese earlier today."  
  
Usagi shrugged. She was going to have to think quickly about this. The others weren't supposed to know about the lesson's that she and Duo have been teaching each other. Now even Hotaru has helped. She helps with his speech. But lately Duo had thought it funny to start speaking one or two words of Nihon-jin (Japanese) in front to the guys.  
  
'Yes he did. Demo you talk to him all the time in Japanese just to spite him. He probably picked it up from that.'  
  
Before he could say anything else she left. He knitted his eyebrows together. The words the braided boy had been speaking of late would not come out of the mouths that spoke the language to him. Never before had he heard the words for joy and such spoke from him or the others. Though Ru would say something in Nihon-jin he was sure there was no way the boy could pick it up. It had taken him forever to figure out what the words were they pilots called him (baka, bakayaro, ect). Hell he thought at first baka was a complement.  
  
He shook his head there was something else to figure out. Never before had he had so many mysteries to find out. Fist it was Tenshi, who would cause so much pain to her, why and who was she really? He couldn't find anything on her let alone Ru. She was also a mystery. Then there was the new faction. Though well organized and quickly climbing the corporate and political ladder there still was no sign of a visible leader. There was also this new Gunadam and Pilot. He still couldn't shake the feeling of recognition with the machine. The doctors were no help they gave him nothing. Now Duo's ability to speak Japanese out of the blue it was beginning to catch up with him and tire him out yet excite him at the same time.  
  
This night was turning out to be too much for him. He looked at the clock. He had a little more than an hour or two at the most before Duo would come crashing in to wake them. He looked back down to his computer and sighed. The disk would have to wait. He needed sleep.  
  
The next morning the guys waited in the courtyard around the fountain for Hiiro and Tenshi. They had been there almost an hour. This was unlike the Solider and Tenshi. Ru had gotten tired of waiting after five minutes saying something like 'that girl is always late for everything.' Which in some ways was true. Occasionally Tenshi was known to be late but not all the time. Ru acted like she didn't it non-stop. They were suppose to go and meet Catherine, Trowa's sister from the circus. It was in town and Trowa wanted Tenshi and Ru to meet her and vise versa. When Cathy had called to tell them he was coming he was excited he hadn't seen her in almost a year. He almost gave the girl a heart attack when he began to tell her all about Tenshi and Ru. Well what he wasn't sworn to tell. Cathy was shocked. Trowa was saying more that three sentences and it was about two girls he considered his little sisters even thought they teased him by calling him Tousan (father). She was speechless. She got over it and demanded that Trowa bring the two girls to meet her the day they got there.  
  
Two figures came out of the building for the dorms. One was holding something to her face. When they got closer it was Hiiro and Ru. She had an ice pack against her eye. Duo got a little hot at that. For some reason he had begun to like the girl even when they had their fights about whom and what gender the great Shinigami was. He glared at Hiiro.  
  
"You hit her?" Hiiro glared back. Ru stepped in rolling her eyes.  
  
"No Duo. Tenshi hit me. I tried to wake her up. I found Hiiro trying to get into her room. she wasn't getting up she had kicked him out and locked the door. I went through the balcony and tried to wake her up. She got mad and decked me mumbling something about school can wait." She shrugged.  
  
" Why on earth would she do something like that?" Quatra asked chewing on his bottom lip.  
  
" She said she had only gotten a half hours sleep last night and whatever you guys wanted to do today you had better do it with out her and she doesn't care what complaints you have against it." She told them. She stared at the raised eyebrows and frowns. She knew exactly how to get the reluctant princess up. Not even food had gotten her out of bed.  
  
"She even told me that there was no way that any of you were going to get her up of bed. It was beyond your power." All five glared and frowned at that but it did perk up their interest. There wasn't much that wasn't out of their power. A slight breeze came up sending a mist from the fountain across them they turned the COLD fountain then to each other grinning or smirking in a few cases. Duo and Wufei, being on of the fastest of the group (don't know why though) took off for the nearest janitor closet. They came rushing back with buckets. They began to fill ten buckets with the cold, nasty fountain water. They didn't know it but someone was watching.  
  
Usagi had gotten up after she had heard Hiiro and Hotaru leave. She felt guilty. She shouldn't have reacted the way she did. She was tired and everything was beginning to catch up with her. Not that she had thought they were waking her up to go to school helped. That left her blushing harder than from her blushing from her stupidity. She climbed out of bed and headed for the balcony to see if the others weren't to mad. From where she stood she could read all of their lips. She frowned a little when Hotaru smirked and told them waking her up was beyond their power and when Duo and Wufei took off and came back with buckets. She could see the mirth on Hotaru's face and she grinned.  
  
'If they want to play then lets play. This should teach them not to mess with the master.'  
  
Her plan was simple but it always got the desired effects. She dressed in her usual ten-second style then dashed out into the dorm getting all she needed to fulfill her plans.  
  
They didn't know how they did it but they made it up to the dorm with all ten 20 gallon buckets (and those things are heavy. You should try and carry one or two around full of soapy water as punishment. I am stating it here and now never get you mother mad when she works for a R.V. retailer. Cleaning the inside is bad enough but to clean the whole out side.gggaaahhh!).  
  
They made Hotaru go in and make sure she was still a sleep. She rolled her eyes of course they wanted her to go in and get punched. Normally a punch wouldn't harm the little girl. She had been through worse but being punched by the most powerful being in the universe. That would defiantly leave a mark.  
  
"Bunch of scared little babies." She received glares for that. She only glared back.  
  
"No offence, Ru-chan, " Duo spoke up for the group. " We have know Tenshi for a quite a bit now and one of the first things we learned is don't mess with her when she hasn't slept good or eaten or is in a really bad mood. Besides these are really HEAVY so HURRY up already!" The other four gave small nods. Hotaru had to chuckle at that. It was one of the first things people did learn about her Princess. She smiled when she remembered Haruka had to learn that the hard way. She tried to wake up Usagi one time when she only had gotten a few minutes of sleep. The punch she got left Haruka with a black eye for three weeks. That left the wind Senshi in shock for almost two days before she snapped out of it and became and over joyed like a kid that found a truckload of candy with its name on it. She was happy that she had someone her level to spar with that was at her 'level'.  
  
The guys had noticed that Ru had gone into a trance like Tenshi would when they first met her. She still did from time to time but nothing like she use to. Ru snapped out of it and looked at the boys shaking her head. She opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"Fine if I die I am coming back to haunt you for the rest of your lives." Duo grinned at that statement while the others rolled their eyes.  
  
Ru opened the door and slipped in quietly as she could. She headed for Tenshi's room when she heard it. Some one behind her was 'tsk'ing at her. Her eyes went wide as the flung her self around. She found a very amused Tenshi smiling her 'I am up to no good' smile. Fear crept through the small girl. Then she felt it. Something wet and gooey hit her head from above. Looking up she mentally kicked her self. How could she have walked into this literally? She looked down at Tenshi pleadingly. Tenshi's grin grew bigger.  
  
'I am truly sorry about hitting you. You know I am, demo to let them wake me up with COLD, DIRTY, SLIMEY, SMELLY, FOUNTAIN WATER! You have the pay the consequences of messing with the master of universe of pranks. (Thank you but that is my title but I am letting her borrow it for right now.) '  
  
Tenshi pulled a cord and let the bottom of the box above Ru fall. As soon as the contents hit the target she let out a scream. Causing the boys in the hallway to rush in.  
  
" Wait! Iie." Ru's please went unheard of as the boys came skidding in and received the same punishment as Ru. They groaned when they looked up to see Tenshi looking down at them clapping. They also recognized the prank at there less than gracefull attempts to regain footing or hold what footing they had. It was the same one she had used on Quatra when they first arrived back to the mansion. She threw down a white card before she took off out of the dorm closing the door. She didn't want the guys to get up and pull her into the mess.  
  
Hiiro groaned. The mess was going to take forever to clean up. He let his headland on the floor. That is when he realized he wasn't looking at the normal wood floor but at white plastic. He mentally thanked the Kami's that she had thought of that. He glanced over to the note that Duo was holding. None of the others were in a position to see the back of the card. If they did all the hard work he had put in would go to waist. Duo had read the card out loud already and was about to turn it over. Panic gripped Hiiro he tore the thing from Duo and ripped into as many pieces as he could. The others looked at him like he grew another head. (I am going to let your imagination think up what was written on the card)  
  
"I know the note was bad, Hii-man demo don't you think that was bit far." Duo grinned. Hiiro glared at the boy before getting up and making his way to the bathroom. The others each made their ways to their rooms to change and get clean. They emerged after almost two hours of cleaning. Trowa had to call Cathy and tell her they would be a little late due to some "family" problems. They made their way back down towards the fountain. They found Tenshi lying on the fountain side looking up at the clouds. They had the temptation to push her in but didn't want to deal with the time loss of her having to change and clean up. After waking her up from her apparent daydreaming they dragged Tenshi over to the waiting car that would take them to the café they were to meet Cathy at.  
  
It took twenty minutes to get to the café, which was near the heart of the town. Nothing had happened for once on this little ride. Duo and Wufei were actually sitting next to each other and not arguing, teasing or killing. Of course a very intimidating Trowa had nothing to do with it. He had told them they would deal with him if anyone did not behave. No one was spared from the glare he had given them. He was telling them all. He wanted to make a good impression with Tenshi and Ru. After that things could go back to normal.  
  
When they climbed out if it wasn't for the fact that Ru was holding Tenshi's hand and they were still leaning up against the car they would have fainted. Before them was a café they new all to well. How it was there they didn't know. Why? They had a pretty good idea why. And if café were here so would be the arcade and the control room.  
  
Tenshi and Ru looked at each other. Worry and fear was evident in there eyes but for Trowa and the others they had to put up there battle faces. They plastered smiles on their faces before coming up to Trowa and linking arms with him and dragging him in with the others in tow.  
  
A woman sat at a table in a corner. She looked outside as a black car pulled up and the pilots came out. The last to come out was two girls. One silver the other black. She smiled to her self.  
  
"So they are the one?" to anyone she seemed to be talking to herself. But an English voice answered back in a whisper.  
  
"It is she! We have found her! We must speak to her and the other one alone."  
  
The women gave a small nod of the head. She was more occupied with the reactions of the two girls once they seen the café. What would make them frightened of a café? She watched as the put on smile and latched onto a surprised Trowa that in turned....Smile? She about fainted. Trowa was right these girls were something if they gotten him to smile. She smiled to herself and as the boys came in she replied to the voice from before.  
  
"Mission Accepted." She raised her hand and waved it. "Oi! Trowa-tachi over here." He nodded towards her and lead the way with the others following. She stood and gave him a quick hug. She looked down at the two girls, which startled her at first. She knew they were small but not that small especially for being only teenagers.  
  
"Hello I am Catharine but you can call me Cathy. Especially since you gotten these five to open up and be normal boys." She grinned at the comments or lack of ones she gotten. Just then another figure walked up.  
  
"Ah I see they finally arrived." The group turned to see Sally Po.  
  
" What are you doing her onna?" Sally laughed at his comment and when both Tenshi and Ru smacked the back of his head.  
  
" I was talking with Cathy earlier and she invited me. Why don't you girls introduce yours selves." They gave her a smile and nodded. Ru spun around and stuck her hand out.  
  
"Hi, I am Ru. I can't see how Tousan can be your brother your pretty." She smirked. Cathy giggled, Duo was trying to hide laughter, and Wufei smirked. Quatra and Trowa looked down at her shocked.  
  
"Ru!" they both said. She turned her innocent puppy eyes up at them and put her head to the side.  
  
" What?" Trowa glared at her Quatra shook his head. Cathy turned her attention to the other girl.  
  
" You must be Tenshi?" she nodded in response. Cathy grinned she turned to the others. "Why don't we go some where less.."  
  
"In destructive?" Sally finished for her. She got five sets of glares for that one. Cathy and Ru were laughing. Tenshi had her attention locked on a bag in the seats. Something familiar was coming form that bag and she couldn't place it.  
  
Ru notice Tenshi's attention was elsewhere. She followed her gaze. That was when she felt it. Not sure what but something was defiantly in there. She looked up to Tenshi who was looking at her.  
  
'You felt it to, Ru-chan?'  
  
'Hai, princess. It is something familiar and I can't place it. Since I came her my perception of things are becoming off.'  
  
Tenshi gave a short nod before turning to others to see them bickering, but still being lead out of the café. She gave a mental sigh. Hopefully the next place would take away some memories and lessen the chance of a run in. how fate could be cruel to her she was not sure. She and Ru stood before the same arcade they were thinking of earlier. Crown was written on the sign above. They each let out a small groan low enough not to alert the others. Al though the bickering of a few was giving stopped them from hearing anything else. They looked back down at each other and shrugged and followed the others inside. The others had stopped as soon as the entered looked around then back to the two women who lead them here. Sally was trying very hard not to laugh and Cathy just grinned.  
  
"I figured here certain youth could be entertained while the older youths conversed." The boys turned to glare at someone the comment was for but found a certain American missing. They heard his hoots and hollers of glee deep inside the arcade. Then they heard a crash and Duo's apologies and eeps.  
  
"Let's save his braided onna ass." Wufei told them before smirking. "Besides I get first dibs on killing him." The boy rolled their eyes and followed Duo's voice. The two women turned to Tenshi and Ru who were looking around amazed how big the arcade had grown and seemed to be looking for someone.  
  
"There is also another reason we brought them here.." Catherine began but was once again cut off not by Sally but by a mating call of a psycho. The two women grinned. Certain people these two girls did not want to see would be perfect distraction. They would help keep the boys at bay while they talked.  
  
Sally picked up for Cathy. "You see girls we have to talk to you alone. We were given orders to help you and we have a surprise." She glanced form the girls back towards the arcades depths. "Lets make haste and leave before they come and get us. They must not hear for we know you haven't told them." Her voice turned more courtly.  
  
Tenshi and Ru were on the alert now. These two knew or know of something they should not.  
  
'Princess, I am worried. I feel no vibes that I do from the inners from these two. They are of loyalty and of the silver millennium.'  
  
Tenshi was stunned. The loyalty had got her but the silver millennium. Only ones from that time had the feeling of it and she and two others were the only ones to feel that vibe from them. One being the girl next to her and the third would be the keeper of time.  
  
'I feel it as well. Lets follow these two. Keep you guard up and gun ready and henshin wand. Pray to Allah and to the Kamis that will not be needing either.'  
  
'Hai!'  
  
Hotaru looked form Tenshi to the women. "Alright lets go to the park. That way we can be alone and yet the boys can still find us" that and we will be around people if need be. She said to herself. Tenshi snorted and told her the boys could find her even if they weren't anywhere in the open.  
  
Sally and Cathy understood the girl's predicament. They would consider anyone a possible threat. They led the way allowing the girls to see before them. They stopped once they were near the center of the park. They nodded off to a wooded area not to far from the main path. (Okay Cathy and sally are called women Ru and Tenshi the girls kay?) The girls nodded in affirmation while looking around for any traps.  
  
Once they had reach the spot the women turned to the two girls. Immediately they dropped to their knees before Tenshi. Who in turn turned red and looked around to make sure no one saw this.  
  
"Forgive us princess, "Cathy began. " We have only just received our memories."  
  
"If we had them any sooner we would have came to you at once. We did not mean for you to be lonely."  
  
At this Usagi was confused and frightened.  
  
'Ru, what are they talking about?'  
  
"Exactly who are you to be addressing the Tsuki no Hime? How do you know of her?" Hotaru barked bitterly at the two. They winced at her voice. The bag next to Cathy began to move. On instinct both girls brought out their guns and aimed. What came out was something they did not expect.  
  
At first the creatures were shocked before one decided she had to have one of her "fits".  
  
"Tomoe Hotaru, if your parents heard you talk that way!" the British voice turned to Usagi. "You young lady! I am ashamed at you! You are not to be holding guns."  
  
Usagi was shaking bad when Hotaru showed now she was almost a mess. The gun dropped to the ground from her hands and her knees followed not long after. She stared with her mouth flapping tears of joy streamed down her face. Hotaru kneeled down beside her. As soon as she did the two felines leaped into their arms bawling them selves.  
  
The two women watched happily. It had been so long since they had seen their princess smile.  
  
"Luna, Airtimes, I think it is time to tell them of who we are." Cathy told them. The girls looked up confused before looking down at the cats. ( I like both of Luna's voices, but I have grown to like the British one a bit more.) Tenshi gasped and nearly fainted. Luna had cuts all over her; her fur no longer had its shine (not the word Wufei says for death). She was covered in dirt and grim. Looking over at the white cat he was similar but not as bad. Of course he didn't have the link Luna had with her, his was smaller. That would cause him to be treated less than Luna. That and being Venus' guardian didn't help. She would have to watch him.  
  
Hotaru noticed it as well and thanked the kami's that the inners could not feel her healing powers. She picked up the black cat and held both of them tight to her a hint of purple light flashed around the cats. When it died down most of the wounds were healed. They were still dirty but healing wouldn't fix that just a good bath.  
  
"Thank you Hotaru." The white cat spoke up smiling. Hotaru smiled down at him.  
  
" You are welcome, demo call me Ru Seishi and Usagi, Tenshi Winner while here. The inners must not know of us." She looked up at the two women smiling. No longer were they a threat. She looked over to Usagi.  
  
"Tenshi, relax. It is all right now. Till the other outers return us five will protect you." she looks at women again. "For some reason there is a strong connection with these two and the outer planets." Both girls looked at the smiling women.  
  
"Princess I am surprised you don't remember us." Sally said teasingly before turning back to Ru. "You are right little one we are connected with the outer planets. We would prove it by showing our birthmark. Only that would lead the inners to know of our existence."  
  
The girls nodded in understanding.  
  
Cathy smiled; "Sally Po and myself were the ones from the outer planets that were sent to help raise the princess and protect her when her so called guards could not. " she ended bitterly. " Princess we ask for forgiveness not only did we fail you once but is seems twice." Usagi's eyes went wide and she shock her he head. For some reason pictures of Haurka and Michiru flashed through her head. Could it be?  
  
Cathy giggled. " I see you found a connection. We are the first princess' of Uranus and Neptune. For some reason we carry the birthmark but the power passed from us to our younger siblings. Haruka and Michiru. They are the ones who carry the name of our planets and rule them. We do have some power. When we heard of the Princess' birth we begged the Queen to allow us to be her nanny's. Besides how else could we tell the Outer Senshi of their beloved Queen and Princess who they were to never see."  
  
Memories flooded Usagi. She clutched her head with pain and had to concentrate on not letting any of her power get out of hand. When the pain subdued she was painting. She looked up at the two older women crying. She lunged at them and sobbed. Hotaru sat stunned. She knew of the older two but did not know she would meet them. She never for saw this. Pluto-mamma or some other source had to be blocking her from this.  
  
"If you are Haruka-papa and Michiru-mamma's sisters, does that make you my aunts?" the two older women stopped at that. Mamma.. papa.. what in the world? Usagi noticed their faces she turned to the other three. The all began to laugh at the women.  
  
Sally frowned, " It sounds as if my stubborn headed sister still thinks of her self as a man." She turned to Hotaru glaring showing indeed she was related to the senshi no wind. " What do you mean by Papa and mamma there little one and why are you awakened and the world intact?"  
  
The girls settled down and told the story starting from when Usagi first became Sailormoon to now. Hotaru couldn't even resist and had to tell them of Haruka's evident mouth, which both women swore to wash out. That both girls and cats had to see. It got the older women off the fact she had picked up some of her papa's bad habits. After the story the Women sat stunned and angered at what the so-called guards had done and what the princess had been through. The girls talked for a few hours before any sign of the boys came.  
  
Ru was laughing so hard she was having a hard time telling her story. " T- th-then Michiru-mama..oh god..s-s-sshe then yelled at." she was cut off when they heard Dou's loud voice whinnying. All six of them stopped and listened.  
  
"I thought you said you could track her Hiiro!" Duo whinnied again. They could picture Hiiro glaring at him itching to pull his gun out and shoot.  
  
"Well I know they are here. I heard their voices earlier." Quatra's voices came through obviously stopping any more conflicts from happening. The voices of the boys came closer the four females looked at each other and grinned. Tenshi pulled out a paint ball gun from her subspace pocket and nodded. Ru scooped up the two cats and told them of what was going to take place. Tenshi stepped back and disappeared into the trees.  
  
"I don't know if I should be worried they don't shoot her or if I should be taking pictures?" Sally said out loud to no one in particular. Cathy shook her head and Ru grinned.  
  
"Yap, your Haruka-papa's sister alright." Sally raised an eyebrow as the young girl giggled. The made their way back to the main walk way and to the boys. When they neared the prepared them selves before leaping out of the bush and acting like they had been running hard form something.  
  
"Catharine what is it?" Trowa sounded panicked. He and the others glanced around to find anything.  
  
"Have you seen Tenshi?" Ru squeaked out. " We lost her when they." she stopped as her eyes got bigger staring at something behind the boys. The other two females did the same. The boys froze, they could feel it someone or something was behind them and was armed. They heard a familiar click of a safety. They raised their hands in the air slowly in the air before turning around. When they did they mentally groaned and kicked them selves. They had fallen for another trick. Today wasn't their day at all. This was the second time they fell trap to Tenshi's tricks, it took them almost a good two hours to get Ririna and her bodyguards to let them go from their grips. What next?  
  
The three females behind them were laughing and rolling on the ground. Tenshi smirked at the boys and gave a small bow to the boys. They lowered their arms and groaned as they also noticed the gun she happened to be caring. She began to smile slowly an all to familiar smile. They really didn't want to have to change again but what could they do? Tenshi's aims out ranked any of theirs as did her speed and agility that had them blow away.  
  
She looked at each of the boys before looking pas them to the laughing girls she focused back up to the boys and arched an eyebrow. They blinked and grins or slight grins crossed their faces. They each gave a small nod. Her grin grew bigger. She pulled the trigger quickly three times. All laughter died down when the ammunition hit its targets. They boys looked back behind them.  
  
On the ground were three very stunned females and two cats that seemed to be hanging their heads in shame. The female's eyes narrowed before turning the glares to the shooter who in turned gave a mocking bow. The three jumped up looked at each other and charged Tenshi. She smiled and ran at them before sliding under their feet causing them to trip and roll head over heal into the pond. Tenshi stood and dusted herself off before turning around to look at the other three females. When she did she found they weren't their standing but floating in the pond giving her glares of certain death. She swallowed hard. She didn't mean for that to happen. She watched as the glares darken and the boys laughed at them. Duo and Quatra were leaning on each other while Wufei and Trowa were on their knees laughing while clutching their middles. Hiiro's face was red from holding in laughter even though his shoulders shook. He would not break his mask even for that or give Duo anything to tease him about.  
  
"IF YOU ARE QUITE FINNISHED." Ru snapped out. The boys stopped looked at them laughed a bit more before gathering themselves together and walking towards the dock to help them out.  
  
Of course that wasn't what happened. Trowa leaned down to help Cathy up as Quatra helped Sally and Wufei helped Ru. With quick tugs from the girls it sent a chain reaction that lead to all five pilots in the water with them. Tenshi once again couldn't resists she put her fingers to her mouth and whistled while clapping.  
  
They turned to her a grinned. Tenshi stopped what she was doing and froze. She froze for two reason's one the body's climbing out of the water and evil she felt coming from not far behind her as well as three familiar ki. Her heart leapt to her throat. Now there were three of them. Oh Kami. She looked over to Ru who was frozen as well. The others frozen when they notice Tenshi staring at them frightened and trembling. They were confused. Then Ru sucked in her breath and froze as well. Her and Tenshi seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. That is when they heard it. from the other side of the trees they heard people screaming. Something snapped inside of Tenshi and Ru.  
  
Tenshi spun around and in the same instance Ru was at her side. They heard the screams again. The boys grabbed their guns and were taking off passing Ru and Tenshi and into the woods. Cathy and Sally came up beside them.  
  
" Ru what is it? What is going on?" Cathy asked panicked. She new those screams they weren't those of being attacked by terrorist but of evil far greater than that.  
  
Four words came from Ru's mouth. They sounded dripping with death. Obviously the Solider of Death made a slight appearance. Frightening the older two women.  
  
"Senshi. Yuma. Play time."  
  
Ru glanced up at Tenshi and grabbed her hand with a squeeze of reassurance. Tenshi looked down and smiled before placing on her mask she only wore for missions. She smirked.  
  
'Mission accepted.'  
  
The two tore off along the same path the pilots had just use with the two women and cats in tow. The arrived to the center of the park to find five stunned boys guns forgotten. Before them stood what could only be described as a Yuma. It towered over everyone by a few feet, covered in fur yet it didn't have a real form to it. Bodies were littered around it where it had drained them.  
  
"Transform!" Luna hissed at the girls.  
  
Tenshi shook her head.  
  
"Luna no baka. You forgotten that the Inners can feel us if we do. Besides they are already transformed. They are heading this way." Ru hissed back. From the bushes they hid in they watched as the creature attacked one human after another. Ru was cursing rather fluently in many languages at the how helpful they were being just watching. Tenshi was along with her but a plan formed. Especially when the Yuma brought its attention to the five boys. They both saw red.  
  
The boys raised their guns and shot at it. Not harming it at all. It began to chuckle and made sure each bullet hit them.  
  
'Time to play.'  
  
Was all Tenshi had to say to Ru. They both ran from their hiding space. Tenshi put her fingers to her mouth and whistled. The Yuma turned towards it. Ru was smiling smugly trying to act brave like her papa but was shaking inside.  
  
"You think that you creatures would get smarter as the enemies come and quickly go. If you want energy so bad go for grade A quality." Her and Tenshi both gave the thing a raspberry daring it to chase them before taking off towards the ki of the inner Senshi. Since they were taking there sweat time getting there they would have to bring it to them.  
  
The boys could only whimper at the sight. Their weapons did nothing to this creature; it was grabbing humans and draining them. Now they were after Tenshi and Ru. Sally and Cathy came out of their hiding cursing in every language they could think of. They cast a glance back to the boys before following behind the girls and the creature. Each held one of the felines. They only had one thing on their mind.  
  
'Those girls are going to get it when we catch up to them.'  
  
They had been running for a good fifteen minuets. The park had to be really large and the Inners on the other side. They would have made it to them sooner if they didn't have to keep dogging the areas that were occupied by people. The fact that the inners seemed to be taking their sweet time as well didn't help much.  
  
'Damit, Usa-mama what are we going to do? Either it is gaining or we are slowing."  
  
Hotaru and Usagi had been taking telepathically so not to waist energy or breath by talking aloud.  
  
Usagi stole a quick glance towards Hotaru. They were both breathing heavily. They didn't have much longer and they wouldn't even be able the raise their arms from the exhaustion. She looked a head of her and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
' Don't worry little one, just past those line of trees and we will be at the inners feet.' Hotaru looked ahead of them and nodded. She heard Usagi snort and looked over to her. Usagi was smirking.  
  
'What is so funny princess?'  
  
'Behind me I have a Yuma, in front of me are the traitors that I have to rely on for them to save us.'  
  
Hotaru stumbled a little in her steps. She never thought of it. it made her angry and disgusted. She was going to love beating them down. Usagi broke her line of thoughts.  
  
'Alright we break through act as if we are scared out of our minds.'  
  
'What if it ain't an act?'  
  
'All the more easier.'  
  
With a last burst of energy they stumbled out of the trees in a clearing. They grabbed their knees painting eyes scanning the area. No sign of the inners but their ki told other wise. Why were they hiding? They had momentarily forgotten about the Yuma till it snuck up on them and attacked. They both went flying in the air in different directions. The Yuma leapt after Hotaru who had straitened herself and was standing. Usagi had hit a tree and slid down on her side. She could hear giggles above her. He barley opened an eye and froze. Above her were three of the inners, Venus, Jupiter and now Mars. They were looking at her and Hotaru smiling. They hadn't noticed that Usagi was aware of them. Mars looked down at her.  
  
"So this is one of the girls that always hand out with those cute boys?"  
  
Venus snorted. "Hai, that is Tenshi, she is Quatra, the blondes, sister."  
  
They heard a scream from Hotaru and looked her way. The Yuma had a hold of her and was draining her.  
  
"Should we stop it now?" Jupiter asked. Venus shook her head.  
  
"Not yet. If these two are here then the boys won't be far behind. If we impress them by saving their so called little sisters they once we revile who we are they will be at our feet."  
  
Usagi saw red. Slowly she got up to her feet. She wanted so badly to henshin on the spot defeat the creature and teach those treacherous bitches a lesson. The reasonable side of her head kicked in and reminded her she was no match for the three of them. She could tell from their ki level they were defiantly stronger than before.  
  
She had to do something she wasn't going to let that thing kill Hotaru. She charged the creature leapt into the air and kicked it. She had enough force in the kick the thing dropped Hotaru and stumbled back a few paces. She grabbed onto Hotaru and tried to shake her awake. Hotaru barely opened her eyes but enough to see the Yuma looming above and behind Usagi. She tried to warn her but couldn't move. To much of her energy had been taken.  
  
Usagi felt the Yuma behind her but it was to late. It had her and was draining her. She heard he name being shouted before everything went to a dull gray. She could hear and still see but it was as if she wasn't in her body. She looked over to Hotaru who was looking at her. She tried to reach for her but was failing. She could hear the inners begin their attacks and she panicked. It was almost as if she had to replay the whole night they attacked her. She felt something grab a hold of her hand. She jumped, looking down she seen a white hand holding hers. She smiled at Hotaru.  
  
'Princess, with them using their attacks they won't notice us if we use a little of our power.'  
  
She could barley hear Hotaru's words. Showing how weak they both were. She nodded knowing the last bit of energy they had keeping them awake would be used. They began to concentrate.  
  
The others had just arrived to see Tenshi throw her self on top of Hotaru as the creature jumped on to her. They watched as Tenshi tried to struggle against the creatures hold until she went slack. They called out to her to get some response. She lifted her head a little before dropping it. the stood there not knowing what to do. A voice startled them.  
  
"Stop right there. Hurting innocent people on a beautiful day will not go unpunished!"  
  
The creature dropped Tenshi and turned towards the voice. Sitting in a tree they could make out three figures. The three figures launched out of the tree jumping higher than no normal human could before landing gracefully striking poses. The one in yellow/orange spoke telling them she was the one to speak before.  
  
"In the name of the Planet, Venus"  
  
"Jupiter."  
  
"And Mars."  
  
"We will punish you." They finished together. Then began to launch their attacks.  
  
The group watched some in awe a few in anger and hatred and one was really happy. Duo was lit up like a kid at Christmas. He couldn't believe that the Senshi were real and really hot babes. None of them had a right mind to shut him up. They were to in groused with the seen before them. The three females battled with the creature. In a few seconds it was over. Venus gave the final attack before the creature reared its head and howled before disintegrating before them. The three females her giggling to each other before the one in red who called her self Mars froze. She was looking off to her right, which wasn't that far from the group. All followed her gaze. The other two Senshi froze. Directly behind Tenshi and Ru were two figures in the shadows of the trees. They could make out their silhouettes to know they were female. They could also see clearly their eyes. One had wing, hair up in to balls with the reaming hair in streamers from the two balls. It's eyes were sapphire blue that went to black with silver flecks. Her eyes looked at the three warriors saddened, and forgiving yet promising pain. The one next to her was a little shorter, had short hair that came to her shoulders and carried a G shaped glaive. Her eyes were light purple to black with silver flecks. She glared at the three warriors with only the promise of a slow painful death.  
  
The inners froze, they couldn't believe it, they knew that their so-called princess was alive and somewhere near, but they didn't know that Saturn was with her. She was to be dead with the other outers. They also heard the princess' voice as well as Saturn's call them traitors. The voices seemed to bounce all around them in the clearing. Only they could hear it. Then the voices stopped. The two shadows turned and walked away disappearing as they did. The inners let a small sigh before looking at each other and nodding. Mercury was needed and now. They prepared to leave not before Venus stepped up to them.  
  
"Do not worry about your friends or the other people. Once the Yuma is destroyed their energy is given back. They should awaken in few hours. " With that she turned to her other two companions as they took off jumping through the trees.  
  
Hiiro was first to the girl's side followed by Trowa then the others. Finding indeed they were only sleeping. They gathered the girls up and headed back to the dorms confused on to what was going on and what had just happened. Not only that but now they had two cats who refuse to leave the girls side. Leaving scratches each time they were picked up.  
  
It took Ru a good four hours before she woken up with a large headache and starving. She was just in time for dinner. Sally and Cathy had left a few hours earlier saying they would be back tomorrow to check up on them. Now all they had to do was wait for Tenshi to waken.  
  
Tenshi had slept the whole night through as well as the most of Sunday. She would constantly toss and turn in her sleep as if she was dogging something before curling up into a ball and weeping. Everyone took turns on watching her. Hoping each time she would wake up.  
  
It was Hiiro's turn the others had left to get something to eat. It was late afternoon. Heading for evening. Hiiro's head was resting on his chest when Tenshi woke up. She bolted staight up in bed clutching the sheets to her chest painting. Hiiro felt her move jerked awake and was now standing. He scanned the room before his eyes landed on Tenshi. His eyes softened as he sat next to her on the bed. She looked up from the sheets to him. Her eyes swirled with mix emotions before she latched onto him and cried. He was startled at first. What was he suppose to do now. None of his training prepared him for this. At least the movies Duo made them watched helped. He placed his arms around her and hugged her back.  
  
"It is alright Usa-chan. I am here and nothing will get you." He could feel her giggling. She always did when he would call her Usa-chan when no one was around. He saw nothing wrong with it. He was happy to have someone around that was the same nationality as him. He also had respect for her. She new all the things they did and how many people they had killed yet she looked past all that to the boys they were. Lonely and needed a light to guide them out of their darkness. She was that light for him.  
  
He felt her relax and he pulled back to look down at her. She smiled up at him showing her thanks. As they looked at each other the space between them began to get smaller. They almost kissed before racket in the hall way stopped them. The others had returned with lunch. Hiiro got up and went to Tenshi's door leaning on the doorway as the others came in. He felt Tenshi come up behind him. He was cursing himself for what he was about to do. This wasn't the first time his body had went against his thoughts and training. Duo noticed Hiiro.  
  
"Ohayo, Hiiro-chan. How is she." Hiiro glared him before stepping into the room and to the side to let the others see Tenshi. She walked in and gave them a smile. Both Duo and Ru launched at her tackling her in a hug. The others gave her a hug Duo gave her another one.  
  
"You feel alright?" she nodded her head watching him closely. He was acting a little weird to her. He nodded his head then glared at both Ru and Tenshi. "That is good, but are you two OUT OF YOUR MINDS!" he bellowed. " WHAT ON EARTH POSSED YOU TWO TO DO SOMETHING SO STUPID. I ALMOST HAVE A MIND TO CALL RASHID AND TELL HIM." Everyone looked at him startled. Tenshi hung her head but Ru glared back.  
  
"You won't and you know it. Rashid would blow up at you for letting us do that. Besides who do you think you are to yell at us like that." She came back in a calm and cold voice edging near the brink of Saturn. "Everyday you five risk your lives. Need I remind you before you met us we as well fought? We saw you in trouble and wanted to help. Maybe you know how it feels now to watch you go off to another mission not knowing if any of you will be coming back." She stopped to take a breath. Duo opened his mouth but she began again. " Besides if we did not get that Yuma to follow us to those three Senshi they would have been to late to the seen and everyone would be dead. Including you five if we did not do anything."  
  
Dou opened his mouth a couple times only to close it finally he had what he wanted to say. " HOW would YOU know about that?"  
  
"I have seen it happen." She said icily, clenching her hands into fist causing her knuckles to go white. She then stormed out of the room.  
  
"Ru, wait I." Duo started to go after her. Tenshi stopped him and shook her head. Sally came up. "She is right Duo, Ru needs some time alone." She then turned to Tenshi. "Duo is also right young lady." The boy's mouths dropped. Someone agreeing with Duo was rare about as rare as the outburst just shown. "Don't ever do something like that again." She smirked. "Don't think you two are out of hot water either. I called Rashid my self. " All five boys froze. Was the woman mad? Did she really want them to die?  
  
"He is quite cross with you. It took me a bit to make sure he didn't come here his self, but he did tell me to give you a message. You two are grounded. No after school activities, right after school you two are to come to the Preventors office to work or to the Circus to lend a hand there." Her smirk widened to a cruel smile. " He also said if you had a problem with that you were to take it up with him and he will in form Dr. J. as well."  
  
Tenshi let out a straggled groan as her head and shoulders dropped in defeat. The others were a little perplexed there were some hidden meanings to that information. Like after school activities. Neither girl had any and why would Rashid be calling Dr.J?  
  
Sally looked at the boys. "Rashid also had another message. Let them do that again and by Allah you better hope you have a mission on the other side of the globe or in space by the time he reaches the school." Each boy gulped and nodded. Even Hiiro knew not to mess with the large man. He could just get plain scary when he wanted. Sally smiled and nodded before turning and leaving to find Ru.  
  
It had taken her a better part of three hours to calm the deadly girl. She was standing in front of a certain black suit debating on whether to henshin and show someone who exactly was the god of death. Finally Sally calmed her down and brought her up to the dorm. When she opened the door a silver blur passed her and was hiding behind her and Ru as an angry Quatra came after it.  
  
"Come back here!" Sally grabbed his shoulders pushing him back as Tenshi ducked back behind Ru. She looked around to find Trowa and Duo on the floor laughing, Wufei sitting at the table head in his arm laughing while pounding the table while Hiiro leaned against a wall trying not to smile while shaking his head. Cathy next to Wufei laughing into her hand. She looked back down at Quatra. He was now cursing fluently in Arabian. She thanked God she didn't know what she said but she figured Tenshi did because she could feel her getting angry.  
  
"Slow down their partner. What has your panties in a twist." That mad Quatra snap while everyone else died of laughter. He looked up at her with the Zero gleam. He humped wrenched form her grasp turned and walked to the couch sitting down and sulked. Sally looked down and Ru. Ru only shrugged. Tenshi peaked her head around Ru and sighed. While in the forest she had opened the link with Sally and Cathy.  
  
'While you guys were gone Quatra kept fussing over me so I started to call him a mother hen and began to imamate one just to pick on him. He was chasing me when you came in.'  
  
Ru and Sally looked at each other. They could tell the other was trying not to laugh. Ru looked at Tenshi and smiled. Tenshi looked back at her and smiled. Sally rolled her eyes and joined Cathy at the table. She had to watch this.  
  
Ru cleared her throat to get others attention. That didn't work so she clucked. Everyone stopped at that. Quatra looked over to the two girls to see them smiling to sweetly. He rose very slowly still glaring. Ru then proceeded to roll up her sleeves and wet her lips. Everyone was watching now. She looked around to make sure she had everyone's attention. Tenshi began to stretch her arms as Ru cleared her throat. They looked at each other then to Quatra.  
  
" You know Quatra if you sit there sulking to much you won't be able to lay any eggs." Ru told him before her and Tenshi began to act like chickens. Quatra went after them as everyone broke down laughing. Every time they would evade Quatra they would act like chickens and Ru would begin to cluck.  
  
In the end it took all four boys to hold down Quatra while Sally and Cathy stood in his way. They finally calmed him down and had the girls apologize. Quatra just walked to the kitchen to begin dinner.  
  
At dinner everything was quiet. Tension was heavy in the air. Tenshi sat back in her chair and picked at her food. She didn't mean to hurt Quatra's feelings like she had, she was just teasing. Now she felt so guilty. She jumped when something hit her. Looking down on her chest was mash potatoes. She looked up to see Quatra lick the last bit of mash potatoes off and ready another fork full for Ru. He notices her and smirked at her before letting his new load fly.  
  
"Hey." Everyone looked up to see Ru wiping potatoes form her face. She glared around the table before landing on a smirking Quatra.  
  
"Pay back is a Bitch." Was all he said before launching again? That began a food fight. Hiiro had managed to doge everything till Dou picked up the bowl of potatoes and plopped it on Hiiro's head. Hiiro wiped some of it that had slid down into his eyes. Everyone had stopped. Tenshi next to him was giggling at the site. He looked at her then down to the mess he held in his hands before reaching over slapping his hand onto her head then rubbed it in as if he was ruffling her hair. He dropped his hand then he smirked. She froze. Very coolly she stood up he followed her every movements. She picked up the large bowl that held the rest of the soup. She then turned to him. He glared at her to try it. very slowly she poured it into his lap. It had cooled off and was cold not to mention it had some of what others had thrown.  
  
She then covered her mouth and acted like she didn't mean to. Then she smiled at him. He reached up and took the bowl off his head. Duo made a comment, very swiftly he plopped the bowl onto her head and twisted it a few times before grabbing a roll and stuffing it into Dou's mouth. Thus the food fight began again.  
  
The night ended with everyone cleaning up the mess and bidding good night. The boys weren't too happy. They had tried to convince Tenshi and Ru to stay home the next day and not to attend school. They both refused, which surprised them. Tenshi was not one for school. They wouldn't budge so they shrugged and went to their own rooms to clean up for the night. Sally and Cathy then left after the dishes were done. Before they left Sally reminded Tenshi of their punishment and told Ru. Then left. Ru bided Tenshi a good night and left as well.  
  
It was now mid night and Hiiro laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. The Doctors still had not cracked the disk. They had gotten a hold of Zechs and told him to lay low and as soon as he could to return back to the Kingdom. His mind was running over what had happened overt he past few days when he a noise attracted his attention. He saliently crept up to his window to the balcony and caught Tenshi climbing down in the same close she had on the last time she did this. He grabbed his pants and slides them over his boxers before throwing on his tank top and grabbing his jacket. He then followed Tenshi. He knew she was going back to the rink.  
  
When he got there he found her already skating to the same song again. He listened to the song. It was Reflection from that cartoon movie Mulan Duo had them watch. He listened to the music and watches her.  
  
Did she really feel this way? Did they not know her? As she finished he walked down to the rink side where she was.  
  
"You are good."  
  
She jumped at his voice before smiling up at him. She was still restless. She began to think again forgetting about him till he spoke up again.  
  
"Teach me."  
  
She looked at him blinking a few times. Did she hear him right? Her confusion must have shown on her face. He growled.  
  
"No I don't know how to. It wasn't part of my training. Teach me. Please."  
  
She nodded numbly. On the other side of the rink was the locker room and spar skates. Hiiro grabbed his side and came back the rink. She showed him how put on the skates and stand on them. Once he found his balance she dragged him onto the ice.  
  
An hour later and millions of falls later Hiiro was finally able to skate around on his own and stop. She was going to teach him how she skate backwards next when lightning flashed. The lights went off and the thunder clashed. Tenshi grabbed a hold of Hiiro almost strangling him. He finally loosened her hold but couldn't get her off. Every time the thunder would clash she would jump and cling to him tighter.  
  
He finally settled with getting her over to the rink side getting both their skates of and leading them back to the dorm.  
  
When they reached the room Tenshi was sobbing into his shirt and exhausted. She was not letting go of Hiiro. He ended up having to carry her back to the dorm with her fist clutching his shirt tightly. She was wearing his jacked already. Both were sopping wet. His room was the closest so he settled with sitting her on his bed. As he tried to get he shirt loose he finally took it off. He went to the bathroom got a towel. When he got back to the room Tenshi was asleep but a fit full one. She would tremble then cower when the thunder struck. He sighed and went to his dresser pulling out and extra shirt and boxers he then dried her off and changed her. Finding his self blushing for the first time as he did. Then got another set of clean close for himself and went to the bathroom to change. When he came out Tenshi had wrapped her self in his blanket and sheets. He looked at the couch then back to his bed.  
  
It was his bed and he was not sleeping on the couch. He pulled the covers from around her and climbed in next her and pulled the covers around them. When he settled down Tenshi buried he head into his chest and grabbed his upper arm. She began to softly snore. Hiiro was startled but at least she quit tossing and turning. He did the only thing he could think of and wrapped his arms around her and fell to asleep. Not before whispering into her hair good night. When he fell asleep Tenshi opened her eyes and smiled then fell back asleep.  
  
Little did they know another surprise awaited them then next day in school.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2  
  
Hears door being busted down.  
  
"Uh oh, Usa-Asia-chan found me. Bye." 


	11. Mission Teamwork Accepeted

Hey minna, see you liked the chapter well her is the next part.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Tenshi stirred from her sleep. She was warm and comfortable, why did the sun have to decide to show up and wake her up? And who left open the window. She felt a breeze blowing across the top of her head. Then she felt something shift next to her. She froze wide-awake now. Something. no someone was holding her in a tight gasp and she was clutching.a shirt? Finally she looked up to see Hiiro sleeping.  
  
'Oh Kami-sama.we didn't.. did we?'  
  
She took a quick glance under the covers and gave a relieved sigh. Then memories of the night flooded her. She giggled to herself when she remembered how the perfect soldier showed how imperfect he was last night. She had seen a video of her falling down on the ice and it didn't compare to the expressions and positions Hiiro preformed last night trying to learn to ice skate. He would kill her if he knew she had a tape of it. Hell they would all kill her if they knew she had a tape of all of them doing something stupid. Being able to hide cameras and being able to turn them on thanks to Dr. J was reaping its benefits. Soon she was going to have a bloopers night. Of course that would be when she was on a mission that would take a millennium just so the boys couldn't get to her.  
  
She could hear Duo waking everyone up as he usually did. Fear struck her. Not only would this turn of advents give the braided-baka ammo for teasing but also Hiiro may not survive the next few hours. She was going to have to do something and fast. Of course though Hiiro had to be difficult and grip tighter as she struggled. Duo was making his way to Ru's room now. She could hear the other boys cuss and mumble threats from being woken up. A thought hit her.  
  
Hiiro's computer started to beep. He immediately jumped up, sending her to the floor. When he reached the computer a rather rude message was flashing instead of a mission.  
  
'About time! For being a perfect soldier you are sure the hell hard to wake up! Why the hell did you throw me off? I hit the floor! That does hurt you know! Your lucky, Duo would have walked in at any..'  
  
He closed the message out and turned around to find Tenshi sitting on the floor tangled up in his bed linens glaring and yet pouting up at him. He only shrugged before grabbing the last of the sheet off the bed and threw it over her head. Then grabbed his school cloths off the back of the chair were he lay it the night before. He turned at the door to see Tenshi pull the rest of the sheet off of her head. He almost laughed her hair was all tangled up around her. He smirked.  
  
"Your turn for breakfast." He closed the door just as a pillow hit it.  
  
She made it to her room and shut the door just in time to have Dou bust into the dorm room in his usual loud self. She quickly grabbed up a pillow from her bed opened the door reared back and threw. The pillow hit him dead in the face shutting him up. Hiiro walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Duo get hit. He snorted and walked back to his room.  
  
Duo looked back and forth between the two doors before tossing the pillow onto the couch and turning to leave the dorm and bug the others. At least he got more out of them in the morning.  
  
They day seemed to go to slow for Tenshi. Though she was grateful for that. Right after her and Ru had to go to the main office of the Preventors and find out what tasks Sally had in mind for their punishment. She didn't pay attention at all to the teachers she was to caught up in playing and replaying the battle with the Yuma. The teachers just ignored her which suit her all the better.  
  
She had wanted to tell Ru about what she over heard, but then that might cause Ru to blow up right them. It seems her and Duo are now and item and she is the jealous type. Of course she had to pick the flirty one. She still couldn't believe it. They (the inners) didn't know she was Usagi and yet they were still going to let her die possible because they wanted to impress the boys with their mighty talents. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry or beat the crap out them.  
  
Finally the bell rung for lunch. She sighed and gathered up her belongings. This was the only class she didn't have with Ru or the boys- World Literature. Everyone thought she only read manga. She did but she also loved the written word and was captivated by it. When it was something worth reading. (he, he, that's me all over)she was surprised she hadn't been called on for her lack of attention. This teacher really didn't like her he always seemed to pick on her at least twice a class period. Finding some way to make it know that she couldn't talk. The fact that he had tried to hit on her the first couple days she was there didn't help or the fact that the books he called classics she new by heart, because she read them not to long ago when they were not classics but new sellers. So she really didn't have to put much effort into the class making him like her all the less for showing him up.  
  
On her way out side to the tables out side she passed the music room. She heard a violin playing she smiled. Quatra was at it again. Though the sound was not of his usual sound or style she figured he was learning a new song. She would tell the others that he would be a little late for lunch again.  
  
At the bench Tenshi played with her food as she listened to Wufei, Trowa and Ru discuss the lecture their teacher had given in English class about the twenty-century writers. A cry stopped them. Duo came barreling at them laughing. He dived under the table and came up the other side next to Tenshi. He grabbed her arms and made sure she didn't move. Behind him was a very upset Quatra with the Zero gleam in his eye. The others finally caught the phrase Dou was singing through his laughter.  
  
"Q-man got's a crush. Q-man got's a crush. Q-man got's a crush."  
  
"Dou if you don't shut up right now I am personally going to hold you down while Wufei shaves you bald." Quatra threatened through his teeth. That shut the boy up especially after Wufei grinned the biggest he has seen and placed his katana on the table in front of him.  
  
Ru looked at Tenshi and shrugged. " SO, hen, " Quatra turned his glare to her. She had decided to call him that and it started that morning. She smiled up at him. " What is this all about? Normally you don't loose your cool at something like that."  
  
Quatra blushed opening his mouth and closing making and impression of a fish. Finally he sat next to Trowa and berried his head in his arms mumbling in Arabian. Tenshi raised and eyebrow. She was learning new phrases in different languages thanks to the boys. It also didn't help she was the only other one who knew Arabian. Living with nothing but Arabian's for a month convinced her to learn the language. She now knew English, Chinese, Arabian and thanks to Wufei's so kind help she was learning Latin. It was a refresher course for her since on the Moon she already learned Latin. This just added to the list of Languages that once were in the Sol system.  
  
Dou piped up for him sitting next to Tenshi. " Oh, it's nothing but in music class there is this new girl who blew Q-man out of the water in playing the Violin. Quatra stared at her for most of the class. And I swear I saw drool." Quatra slammed his fist on the table quite visibly blushing more than ever.  
  
" You most sure did not, you weasel!" that sent a few laughing. Tenshi shook her head. So that music she heard before wasn't Quatra but a new girl. She froze and looked at Ru.  
  
'Ru, Do you think it could be.'  
  
She left the question open for Ru to fill in. Ru pondered and left the boys to tease Quatra.  
  
'It is possible, demo why hasn't she made contact with us'  
  
Tenshi was about to answer back when they caught Dou's description of her.  
  
" She really is a beautiful girl she has the weirdest hair though. It is an aqua like color and when she plays you feel as if you are at the beach."  
  
Ru reached across the table and grabbed Duo roughly by the collar and dragged him to meet her face to face.  
  
"This depends on our lives and your possible death. Wear is this girl because I know you have kept dibs on where she is sitting right now!"  
  
Dou could only gulp till he found his voice. " She is sitting under the big oak near the entrance of the school."  
  
'Just like we use to.' Tenshi told her.  
  
Ru let Dou go and her and Tenshi were off like a shot knocking the benches back with the stunned boys landing on the ground gaping after them. They picked them selves up and followed them as best they could.  
  
'What now?' Was running through their minds.  
  
They reached the girls who were peaking around a tree at the girl Duo had given a description of. He was right she was beautiful and did have aqua hair. It was pulled back into a black bow. She had her legs tucked to the side sitting like a perfect lady as she ate. The only sound made was Ru hissing. Tenshi was gripping her arm hard and digging in her nails.  
  
" That is it I had enough. I can't believe her." Ru just spurt out. She marched out fist clenched to her sides. Tenshi followed after her slightly amused. For once the child was going to chew out the parent. Tenshi stopped a few feet away but close enough to hear all that would pass between the two.  
  
Ru stopped in front of her feet planted and arms crossed. She pouted down at the lady.  
  
" I see how you are, you raise me then abandon me."  
  
The lady glanced up startled. Tenshi could see she was shaken. Ru then launched her self into the lady.  
  
"Momma!" she whispered. The lady clutched her tightly; tears were coming down her face. Tenshi decided to step up. When the lady noticed her she gasped.  
  
"Prin." Ru slapped her hand across her mouth while Tenshi shook her head slightly.  
  
'Know one knows who I am and there are three of the inners here as well.'  
  
The lady nodded her head. Ru released her. The lady stood and embraced Tenshi who balled into her shirtfront.  
  
"Michi-mama, while here my name is Ru Seishi and she is Tenshi Winner the adopted sister of Quatra Winner. Who is in your music class." Ru told her through giggles. The Lady looked at her perplexed.  
  
'Don't ask Michi-chan. We will tell you later.'  
  
Tenshi told her smiling up at her. She smiled back down at the princess.  
  
" I was told you maybe using alias. I didn't know where to start so I figured you would find me. My name Kaiyou Miyabita, Mi for short." (Graceful Ocean, she stated her name as you would in Japan, last name first. Kaiyou- Ocean and Miyabita is graceful. Fits her ne?)  
  
Ru looked at her. "Full of our self now are we?"  
  
Mi looked down at her, "Thank you but I was given that name."  
  
Tenshi interrupted before a fight could start.  
  
'Where is Haruka, I thought you two never were apart?'  
  
Mi blushed a little and Ru giggled.  
  
"I forgot to tell you Tenshi-chan. Ever since Chaos Mama and Papa have kind of split. They are friends now."  
  
Tenshi grinned, "Hai? Friends with benefits you mean?" Ru busted out laughing, as Mi's blush grew deeper.  
  
"FOR you INFORMATION, no. We are friends and nothing more. We both realized that we loved each other but not as we once did. She is still on one of the colonies hunting down Mercury. I followed Mars here."  
  
Ru and Tenshi nodded.  
  
"When I arrived Venus and Jupiter were already here. They know Tenshi is here, but don't know where. We haven't used any of our powers."  
  
'Yes but they do know I am here and they now may know Saturn is here.'  
  
Tenshi was going to explain about the Yuma fight when she caught the boys from the corner of her eyes.  
  
' We are going to have to talk. After school come with us,' She then smiled. ' We also have a surprise for you. But more later, come you must meet our friends.'  
  
Tenshi and Ru pulled a protesting Mi towards the boys.  
  
The boys watched curiously as the three conversed. What still had them puzzled was how they were both, Ru and this new girl, able to communicate with Tenshi with out her use of a computer or something. The only answer they got from Tenshi and Ru was a shrug and nothing more.  
  
Trowa could hear Duo barely humming on the other side of Quatra. He guessed he was humming his little mantra from before just to annoy the boy. Looking down slightly he only saw a stunned Quatra. The boy seemed mesmerized by this new comer. He smiled on the inside. Finally his little brother had found someone. Sliding his glance towards Hiiro and Wufei he could see Hiiro sizing this lady up and for a moment he swore he saw a bit of jealousy when Tenshi cried in the lady's arms. Wufei was mumbling something about more weak onnas.  
  
"What do you think they are talking about? How do they know her? Can you remember he name Quatra?" Duo was shooting off a dozen questions by the second with no signs of stopping. Quatra wasn't paying attention. Hiiro already had his gun pointed at the boy and Wufei was pulling out his katana when the girls stopped in front of them. Ru let out a sigh.  
  
"Hiiro, Wufei, kill him after we introduce you."  
  
Duo looked at her, " Ru I thought you loved me."  
  
Mi's eyes sharpened a little.  
  
Ru rolled her eyes, " I do, but only when you are not making a total pain in the ass out of your self."  
  
Wufei snorted, " Then I guess you don't love him at all. He is a constant pain in the ass."  
  
Mi had turned her glare to Ru.  
  
" What have I told you about that mouth of yours?"  
  
Ru blushed and looked down at her shoes shuffling her feet. " Gomen, Mi- mama."  
  
The boys blinked at this. Mamma? This girl couldn't be any older than them and Ru was calling her mama.  
  
Mi smiled and turned to the boys knowing what they were thinking.  
  
"I helped raise her. So the few of us that did she called her parents. Tenshi here is one my self and two others. " She then blushed. "Gomen ne, I have forgotten to introduce myself. Watashi wa Kaiyou Miyabita." She gave a small bow. "Please call me Mi for short."  
  
Quatra finally snapped out of his stupor.  
  
" Nice to meet you, I am Quatra Raberber Winner." He then motioned to the others. " This is Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang and Hiiro Yui."  
  
She nodded her head to them before turning back to Quatra and Duo, " I remember you two. You are in my music class."  
  
" Ya, and I can't believe you can play better than Quatra that is amazing." he was going to continue but Ru had grabbed his braid and shoved it into his mouth. The inners and Ririna had decided to show up. As soon as Ririna seen Hiiro she glomped him. Dou and Trowa found them selves in the same predicament. Minako and Makoto had latched onto them.  
  
Ru and Tenshi felt Mi's ki level start to rise out of anger. They had to do something fast. They didn't have to worry thought at the same moment the class bell rung sending the students back inside. Hiiro, Duo and Trowa breathed easy they didn't have the next class with the three. They watched until the three had run back to the entrance of the school meeting up with Rei before relaxing.  
  
Ru turned to Mi, " What class you have next?"  
  
"World History." Ru and Tenshi Hugged her.  
  
"We all have that next. You can sit with us." Ru began to drag her off into the school. Tenshi giggled and slowly followed with the boys.  
  
'You will have to excuse her, she is happy that she is finally able to attend the same school as Mi or any of us for that matter. Before she always went to a different school.'  
  
They nodded it could be understood. Dou turned around and walked backwards in front of Quatra with is hands behind his head.  
  
" Well if she is sitting with us it seems I will have to sit with someone else so Q-man can be next to his girl. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your love." Quatra had stopped walking. He was standing with his head bent and fist tight by his side.  
  
"Duo, " He raised his head, he looked at Dou with a promise of death. "Run."  
  
Dou gave off a laugh and took off to class with Quatra after him.  
  
Trowa broke the silence as they began to walk again.  
  
"Who is going to save Dou now?"  
  
They stopped again. Who would? Quatra was the one always stopping the fights now he was going in on the "fun". Tenshi rubbed her temples before heading for the class. At least Quatra would be a gentleman in front of Mi and in the classroom. That didn't mean afterwards the boy wasn't going to go primal and kill the American. Coming into the class they could see a fuming Quatra with steam coming out of his ears with Duo behind him and a few seats over. This was going to be a long class. The others went up and claimed their seats. Hiiro sitting next to Quatra with Trowa next to Dou separating him and Wufei. Dou began to giggle when Ru had Mi sit in between her and Quatra. Tenshi was still standing looking at the group. She was going to have to start caring something for a headache with her at all times. She could only imagine what it would be like when Haruka would show up. She sat next to Hiiro as the teacher came in.  
  
The teacher smiled up to the students. " Last class we were ending the late Twenty-first century and were heading into the early Twenty-second. With Saturday's show of the Sailor Senshi once again I believe we can look over the history of Tokyo, Japan the time the Senshi first arrived."  
  
The teacher began to tell how Sailor V first arrival through to Chaos not once mentioning the solider of the moon. Mercury was the first to be found then to Mars and Jupiter and when Venus arrived they found she was the princess.  
  
Dou leaned down to speak closer to Hiiro. He had quit poking the boy in the back of the neck with his pencil when the teacher had started his story. (I am sorry but even I would do that. Just to see how much he could take before the gun came out.) He loved the story about the Senshi, but this wasn't the story he was told again. Fist the Mythology class now his history class. Then there was also the cartoon. This is getting weird. Not to mention Ru, Tenshi always took this form of the story rough. They had had to get four new Mythology teachers. Each one leaving with a broken nose or black eye claming they wouldn't be teaching in a school a teacher could be assaulted.  
  
Dou looked over to Mi and notice she liked this about as much as Ru and Tenshi. Great just what they needed.  
  
"PSST, Hiiro. I know you can hear me. Is it me or is this story wrong as well." He got a slight nod of the head he was just able to catch. "That is what I thought. You might want to grab Tenshi before she goes ballistic again. We already are in trouble enough." He got another nod.  
  
Tenshi had heard the conversation.  
  
'Girls cool it. We are making the boys uneasy.'  
  
(~ Will be Mi * will be Ru talking)  
  
~ Princess, we cannot let these people go on believing a down right lie.  
  
*I agree, but there is nothing we can do with out revealing our identities. Though I wouldn't mind marching down there and punching the konayaro dead in his face.  
  
~ Hotaru!  
  
*What?  
  
'I agree with Ru, but unfortunately we are already in enough trouble with ojisan. Without having to add another teachers' abrupt leaving of the school.'  
  
~Start explaining.  
  
*(She laughs mentally) you see me and Usa-chan have sort of.  
  
'I have punch three teachers giving them broken noses and Hotaru only one. All four teachers have left. Those where the Mythology Teachers they told the same bullshit this bakayaro is. Also a few times Ru and me together or solo have just disappeared on the boys. Of course they have a tracer on me. I have done it to many times. There is a much more. We will tell you when we go to the Preventors Main office. We have to work off our punishment for the stunt with the Yuma. All will be told but at little later. We have Luna and Artemis and things must be told in their presence as well. '  
  
She ended the connection because the boys were staring at them. They had sat very still during the whole lecture and the bell just rang.  
  
Mi sat there blinking rapidly stunned. Ru was snorting with her head buried in her arms. She couldn't believe how blunt her princess was. Tenshi got up smiling and gave the boys a shrug before walking out of the class to the last class of the day. The boys stood by the door watching Tenshi's back fade in the mass of students before turning to the other two girls. Ru was standing wiping tears from her eyes still giggling before offering a hand to the still stunned Mi.  
  
"I know it is a little take in at first but you will fall into things here. It is quite a bit of fun."  
  
Mi stood up and followed down to the waiting boys. "Hai, you are right about that but things like that she would blush at and stammer. Not straight out tell me. She's worse than Kaze! (Kaze is wind. Think about it.)  
  
Ru stopped and looked at Mi with her head tilted. Kaze. Then it hit her. Of Course. Haruka-papa. She nodded and laughed.  
  
"Hai, it seems our Chibi Tenshi has finally grew up. Demo, she is still the bunny she always has been."  
  
They boys listened to the conversation. It had them confused. There seemed to more to their Chibi Tenshi than they once thought.  
  
"Mi, do you mean that Tenshi use to be totally different? That the stories Ru told us were true. " Dou asked. Mi turned around in the hall to face him. She smiled.  
  
"Hai, Duo-san. Tenshi use to be let say neither so blunt nor cold. She always smiled no matter how she felt. Nothing could bring her down. She always saw the good side of things. She was also so much a child and naive about the things around her clumsy and always late. She was forced to grow up sooner than she should have. Her smile before all of this could bring light into the room. Her personality always was a shinning light. Everyone would gather around it like moths. She could bring out the best in anyone and melt the hearts of stone. She accepted everyone. No matter what though she came through for us all and saved our lives more times than I can count. Fighting for what she believed in when she hated fighting period. She was our pillar of hope and life lighting our way. Now that light is being smothered. She believes she is alone in her fight now and that can kill her more than a built straight to the heart."  
  
Ru nodded her eyes glassed over. "Hai, she always had her friends and family backing her up. Now us in this hall way and a few more out there" she motioned with a hand to the window. " Is all she has left to hang on to. She had the worse kind of betrayal brought onto one and now she is suffering from it. We must make sure her light does not go out. Once it does I pray to the Kami's the Glaive must not be brought down. Tenshi may never be the person she once was, but we must try our hardest to bring that light of hers back into full bloom. That light is that of our hope. With out it." Ru snapped out of it.  
  
"Gomen I was rambling. But it is true. We must let her know she is not alone in her fight and for once we must be her pillars instead of her being ours."  
  
There was a hidden message, but that would have to wait till later. What they heard they understood. Tenshi did seem to have a light that brought people to her. They believed it. When she was truly happy it would shine so bright. She had also brought so much joy and hope to the boy once empty lives. They didn't want to see it die. The tardy bell wrung snapping them out of their trances.  
  
The last period past with out too much of an incident. Although when the time was ticking down to it's last few seconds Dou found himself reading himself to run out of the door as soon as the bell let them out of this prison called school. Trowa was the only one not threatens his life yet. He had teased Quatra, annoyed Hiiro and Wufei. He tried to annoy Trowa but a book chucked at him stopped that. The girls were behind him so they didn't get any of it. Though Tenshi did get a message that the gingerbread man would make an appearance that night. She felt sorry for the braided fool.  
  
The students in classroom knew of what would happen once the bell wrung. It was almost a routine for them now. Those in the path to the door had positioned themselves out of the way and were counting down the seconds.  
  
3.. 2.1. There was a black blur with a braid trailing behind it then two more blurs followed one held a Katana the other was a new addition. Everyone waited a few more seconds before moving for the door. They were safe now. Few had gotten in the way and ended up in the infirmary.  
  
"I am going to say that is rather a regular occurrence." Mi asked to others staring at the door the three blurs ran through. Ru grinned up at her.  
  
"Usually it is only Wufei. You will have to admit he his fast. Maybe faster than Kaze?"  
  
Mi giggled into her hand. "You maybe right. That would just give her more cause to hate him because he is you boyfriend, ne?"  
  
Ru blushed a little and nodded.  
  
"Who is Kaze?" Trowa asked.  
  
They turned to him. "She is a friend who prides her self on being as fast as the wind. As her name suggests." Mi told him. Trowa nodded. That would be the tall female with short hair that he had seen in the picture. He felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down he saw Tenshi.  
  
'We need to get to the Preventors remember.'  
  
Trowa nodded and looked at Hiiro. They need not language to talk to one another. Both being so observant that and them both spoke the grunt and silent language as Ru and Duo teased them. Trowa saw a smirk play across the Soldier's face.  
  
"Leave them." Was all he said before walking out of the room. Trowa nodded in agreement. Dou had dug himself deep this time. Let him climb out for once. Tenshi walked out with Hiiro. Mi watched carefully.  
  
~And I think Haruka will be less pleased than the 'you and Duo' thing when she sees the Perfect Soldier with HER princess.  
  
*Hai, it is obvious isn't and yet they don't even know it themselves. I wouldn't have noticed until Quatra had pointed it out to me. He feared the other three would see and kill the poor boy. Here they all think of her as a little sister and would do anything for her. Not at all unlike us.  
  
They followed Trowa to the garage to find Tenshi sitting on a familiar bike grinning as Hiiro was trying to get the helmet away from her with out really touching it or the bike.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Duo was on the floor laughing from falling off the couch laughing so much. He was still angry at Tenshi for the little stunt she pulled with the bike then with the three assassins. He was laughing because Trowa just told them before the gunman shot he found Hiiro reaching to touch the bike and Tenshi holding the gun on him. The picture was to funny not to laugh at.  
  
"I am sorry, but I just pictured It." he looked over to Tenshi who was tending to the bike at the moment. He walked up and leaned over the bike to talk to her. As soon as he touched the bike he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun and Tenshi glaring down at him worse than Hiiro. The others starred not believing it.  
  
'No Body TOUCHES the BIKE. First one that does after this warning will not be attending a few missions. That is a promise. Got it?'  
  
The numbly nodded. She had them all scared with her glare. She was serious and wasn't backing down from anything. Even when Rashid had came in a yelled at her for her actions. Of course he found himself staring down the same barrel. It was the only time she had ever went against him like that.  
  
She put the gun away and wheeled the bike over to a corner before throwing the cover over it and walking out.  
  
Dou finally snapped everyone out of their trance. He was kneeling on the floor clutching his stomach.  
  
"Braided-baka," Wufei yelled at him. "Have you lost your mind? She just pulled a gun on you and threatened to kill you and you are laughing?"  
  
Duo shook his head and sobered up again. "No that scared me, but I just realized the PERFECT SOLDIER almost got KILLED TWICE. First because he dared to touch the bike and then only to be saved by the same gun because another one was trained on him." Duo started laughing again. Hiiro once again tried to fry all of them on the spot. They were laughing at him. He stormed off like a little kid throwing a tantrum slamming the door after him and marching up to his room to sulk. Once he left the garage Dou looked up.  
  
" Oh man, now he is sulking like a three year old." This caused all of them to fall to the ground laughing.  
  
(Looks like I lied. I did have Usagi point the gun at Hiiro because he dared to touch the bike. Let me put it this way, which is scarier----Hiiro or a really pissed of Haruka. Take your pick.)  
  
******** End Flashback*******  
  
Mi stared.  
  
"Well at least the next time I hear from Kaze I can tell her that her precious bike is safe and waiting for her."  
  
Hiiro and Tenshi stopped what they were doing and looked at her. They could detect the slight blush on Hiiro's face. He was caught being unsoldier like again. Ru decided to play like it didn't happen. She was the only one besides Tenshi who would really pick on him.  
  
"Are we going to the Office now or not?" Ru asked. Tenshi nodded her head and grinned she looked at Mi.  
  
'Want to ride with me?'  
  
Mi eyed her skeptically. "You know Kaze is going to have a fit knowing you are riding that and knowing I let you."  
  
Tenshi's grin grew and she shrugged then looked at Ru.  
  
"Of course I will ride. You think I am stupid."  
  
Mi frowned. "I think it would be better if you two rode in a car. Besides you are wearing dresses."  
  
Ru rolled her eyes. "Oh and like you never wore a skirt while riding on that. Besides we are wearing shorts under the skirts." She was really trying hard not to flash the shorts at Mi though how tempting it was. She was finding it rather hilarious watching the reactions that Mi would display. This time it was a fierce blush crossed with anger.  
  
"I agree. Besides I believe you are grounded from it." Trowa stated before walking off with Hiiro to the Suburban. Ru and Tenshi both sighed there wasn't anything they could say to that. They followed after with Mi.  
  
The trip was short much to Ru and Tenshi's distaste. They could only imagine what they would have to do. None of it was all too pleasing. Trowa, Hiiro and Mi had gotten out of the vehicle and made it to the elevator before they realized they reason they were here was still sitting in the Suburban. Turing back they seen Ru and Tenshi slumped in the seats clutching the seatbelts as if they were lifelines.  
  
Mi crossed her arms and glared.  
  
"Five seconds." Then she began to count.  
  
Ru was immediately by her side. Tenshi was climbing out glaring back. They made there way up to the first level. A clerk waited for them. He directed the girls towards Sally's office and told the boys Une wanted to see them. They nodded and made their way to the office.  
  
"So what do you think we are going to made to do?" Ru asked. "Clean the whole building, the cars, pick up trash, do laundry, ect, ect, ect."  
  
Tenshi shrugged. Then smiled. Luna and Artemis were making there way to the office with two other familiar ki.  
  
'Mi turn your back to the door.'  
  
"Wha? Why?"  
  
Ru grabbed her shoulders and turned her around as the door opened. Mi struggled to turn around. She could feel someone behind her. A voice froze her.  
  
"Well, well. How the mighty have fallen. Seems our little ocean Queen has decided to descend down to mingle with the commoners." Mirth laced the voice. Ru released Mi smiling. Mi spun around. She was pale and shaking.  
  
"K---k--Kitty?"  
  
"Hello, Michiru. Long time, ne?"  
  
Mi broke down and launched at Catherine crying.  
  
"I thought you were dead."  
  
"We thought that of all of you." came a deep voice above her. She looked up and gasped.  
  
"Kami-sama. Ali-chan?" (He, he, I actually have a friend I call Ali-chan.)  
  
Sally smiled down at her. Mi lost it and fainted. The two cats sighed. This was getting more complicated than anything.  
  
An hour after Mi finally woke up she was told the story from when Usagi received her beating after they disappeared to Tenshi first waking up at Quatra's all the way till she came in. she sat there letting it sink in. her carefree princess had grown up, was graceful, smart, blunt, a smart ass and dangerous.  
  
"Well I will say in the past few months you have been rather busy bunny." She said finally breaking the silence. "So Trowa is the only one who knows? Why haven't you told any of the others." Ru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Think of what you said, then think of what you have witnessed so far of the boys and what we have told you of them."  
  
Pictures came across her mind. She sighed. " Alright, but we must tell them. They should know the whole truth." Tenshi hung her head. She wanted to tell them but she didn't know how or how they would react. Would the reject her once they knew the truth?  
  
"Michiru, now you are here where are the other two?" Luna broke in.  
  
"Setsuna is at the gates and Haruka is hunting down Mercury." She pursed her lips then looked at Tenshi. "Princess, you said before you have a tracer on you. From the stories you told I see why. Demo where is it?"  
  
The others nodded. They had heard Tenshi tell them before they had a tracer on her. Tenshi blushed before brining out a small heart locket. On the front was the Nihongo characters for Chibi Tenshi wrapped in angel wings. In side was a picture of her and all five of the boys, Rashid and the forty in front of a Winner mansion.  
  
'I was given the locket for my third month anniversary of arriving in their care. It was laying on my pillow when I opened it I found that picture in it. Well after the fourth time of them hunting me down in the forest behind that house they found me searching for this locket. It was found and repaired. I got it back I noticed it felt slightly more heavy. I found the transmitter behind the picture.'  
  
"Why haven't you taken it out?" Sally asked handing it back to her. Tenshi shrugged.  
  
'The boys deserve a little break and after Hiiro's hard work I decided it would be better to keep it in.'  
  
"Hiiro!" Luna screeched. Tenshi looked at her confused. Ru smirked.  
  
"You said Hiiro. 'After Hiiro's hard work."  
  
'I did not I said the boys.'  
  
"To"  
  
'Not'  
  
"To"  
  
'Not'  
  
"To"  
  
'Not'  
  
"To"  
  
'Grr. Stop it! I did not!' Tenshi yelled. She huffed and crossed her arms face red from blushing and anger. The others smiled or should say the girls smiled. Poor Artemis watched grumbling something about females.  
  
Mi picked the locket up off the desktop.  
  
"So, Hiiro gave this to you then had it repaired and the tracer added. I am beginning to like this boy. He was better than that other baka."  
  
Tenshi blushed brighter. Then her face darkens at the mention of Mamo- bakayaro.  
  
'This is getting confusing. I understand the inners anger, but the betrayal I don't. Not to mention Chiba-bakayaro's actions. Then this new enemy that is here. There is something about it. I mean they showed up the same time I did. Then Mythology and now History being changed. The inners working their way into this society to make sure they are accepted if.no WHEN we show up the world and colonies will turn on us.'  
  
"Not to mention they have Ririna wrapped around their finger." Ru put in.  
  
"It is possible for this new Organization and the Inners are working together." Sally added. "It will be hard to prove though. They never leave Ririna's side even when it is the boys turn for guarding."  
  
Ru growled. "They don't leave because they are following in the psycho's footsteps and now are stocking poor Tousan and MY DOU!" the others laughed.  
  
"We must concentrate on the situation here." Luna told them turning things serious again. "There is something bigger than just the Inners betrayal here. Something else is brewing and it is big. We can't attack they are strong, too strong in fact. Something is giving them power. "  
  
Artemis jumped up onto the desk. "Luna is right. Also I do believe these Olympian's are tied together with the Inners. I have watched the satellite images of the fight the Doctors have. The fighting style of the dolls is the same as the Inners." Tenshi stood up.  
  
' I knew it! I knew there was something familiar about the dolls.'  
  
"Looking at things, not only must we watch our backs and the Inners but now I believe we must help the boys as well." Mi told them. "They are a great team.that is when they work together. We know how the Inners fight so there for we must teach the boys how to fight against the dolls and as a team."  
  
"That would need the biggest miracle of all to happen." Sally said shaking her head. "They can work together but only for a short time then they go their separate ways again. The only time they do work together is Hiiro tells them what moves they have to make and when. They only know how to take orders not think for themselves and work together. That is too much pressure even for the Perfect Soldier. The Doctors failed in their training when they taught the boys how to work alone. One person can do so much but a team can do more."  
  
Tenshi looked at them all and smirked. ' Well then I suggest we create the miracle. We teach them by showing them.' Everyone looked at her confused. 'They would reject anything we say if we come out and tell them strait. We must show them by doing simple things in everyday life that may help not letting them know they are being retrained. Also we need to take some of the pressure of leadership off of Hiiro. I know how that feels and no one should do it alone.'  
  
They lowered their eyes when she said that. It was true they always placed everything on her shoulders. Cathy stood up from her chair she sat in.  
  
"Alright let mission 'Teamwork' begin."  
  
The others nodded. Artemis spoke up. "Demo.how are we going to help Hiiro with the sharing of the leadership?"  
  
Tenshi smiled. 'Got that covered.'  
  
Sally smiled. "Now that this is settled for now, " she turned to Ru and Tenshi. "I believe we still have the matter of your punishment to settle." Ru and Tenshi fell anime style and groaned.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
GRRRRRRRRRRRRR. That is the longest chapter so far. I didn't want to make it in to two more separate chapters.  
  
Things are beginning to come around.  
  
I realized that through this story Wufei has had little cameo. Don't get me wrong I like Wufei, I like all five of them. So to make up for it in a few chapters there will be a fun chapter, like in SM anime where there would be a non-sense show for fun there will be a chapter with Wufei that has no real importance but just to star Wufei as much as possible.  
  
Wufei takes Tenshi to the amusement park. Need I say more?  
  
Till next chapter  
  
Ja ne!!!! 


	12. The News and Punishmemt

Been a bit but here is the next chapter and if you think the last couple of chapters had some surprises you ain't seen anything yet....... those are for the future though not this chapter. He, he, he  
  
I am evil I know and thank you for saying so.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hiiro and Trowa made it to Une's office in the usual silence. They were so silent they startled the former Lady when she realized they were in the room and sitting themselves down. She chuckled shaking her head.  
  
"You boys never cease to amaze me."  
  
"Doctors?" Trowa asked.  
  
"The are not here. They left to who knows where, but they did leave the disk. They finally deciphered it and found it to be written in a language long since dead. They are not sure which one that could be. They joked it could be that of the language of the moon." Trowa stiffened it went unnoticed by Une but not by Hiiro. She still continued. "We have the best linguistics working on it. But there is defiantly a plan for Millardo's life. Why? We have no clue. This organization is proving to be far more complex than even OZ was in its day." She winced when she spoke to word OZ, the boy's eyes hardened at the name. She had to change the subject quick. "There is a reason though to why I have called you. Not just to tell you the previous information but also to inform you that Mrs. Dorlin's female bodyguards have some business to attend to and must leave. Therefore it seems you boys are on your own." Une was gripping her desk for a hasty retreat if she must. Lucky for her that she had the only two who could control themselves and unfortunately hide all emotions.  
  
"What business?" Hiiro asked. Une could almost hear the controlled anger and disgust in the monotone voice that seemed colder and harsher than usual.  
  
"Something of the last member of their group and they having to retrieve her in haste."  
  
A beep from her intercom stopped the conversation to inform her that her next meeting was in a few minutes. Une looked back at the boys a little relived. She trusted the boys but they still made her very uneasy. She dismissed them and waited till they left the room before slumping in her chair and sighing letting all the tension leave her body.  
  
Trowa and Hiiro made their way back to the vehicle. Sally and Cathy would drive the girls back before lock up. Hiiro was scowling more than usual. Trowa knew something and something vital. Tenshi, Ru and now Mi were part of it and he would bet his only pair of spandex shorts those so-called body guards were too.  
  
"I know what you are thinking." Trowa broke the silence. Hiiro cut his eyes to him briefly before looking ahead again.  
  
"You do, do you?"  
  
"I may know something, but I am not quite sure. I will tell when I have it confirmed but we must have a meeting with the others." Hiiro could only nod as they climbed into the car. They needed a meeting for one to tell the boys the bad.I mean horrible news ; P and the girls were gone so they could really talk with out feeling a little guilty.  
  
Hiiro and Trowa finally found the other three in Dou's room nursing Duo who had a bloody lip and a swollen eye. Wufei sat in a chair ever once in a while letting a chuckle out while Quatra he had a smile you could see the worry in his eyes.  
  
"You caught him?" Trowa asked up believingly. Wufei snorted.  
  
"If we could have been so lucky. No the baka ran around a corner into the baka onna and her guards. He had knocked that new onna down. Even though he apologized and helped her up and gathered her things the onna screeched at him then attacked him. To think a weak onna beat the braided baka."  
  
"You have yet to." Quatra shot back at him. He was worried. That girl had too much strength for her. The force of her punch sent Dou flying to the ground and sliding to hit his head onto the wall. That was twenty minutes ago.  
  
"Mission's changed." Hiiro stated bluntly. Quatra dropped the rag he had been using to clean the cut above Dou's eye and Wufei sat straighter in his chair.  
  
"Changed! Changed how?" Wufei barked out.  
  
"Dorlin's pet's are leaving for a few days leaving us to guard her ourselves."  
  
Both Quatra and Wufei paled. That now means two of them had to stay behind to guard Ririna while the others were off on a mission. That wasn't good when it took all of them to complete one mission. The bases were so heavily guarded if it wasn't for the fact they destroyed it as they fought the dolls they would have a hard time after the battle to blow it up. The missions where they had to go in where even worse. That meant that one would go in, one would guard his Gundam and the buildings he was in while the others fought dolls off and lure them away long enough to give the chosen pilot time. Then the led them back to hopefully be caught up in the explosion of the base.  
  
Trowa told them also of what Une had said about the disk. Quatra moved Dou's legs to sit deeper into the couch.  
  
"This all to confusing. Before we always had some information to go off of. Someone knew something, but knows we are just scrabbling to get anything we can. So far we have gathered this new organization is indeed not so new. Form the information I went over form the last few missions and records I have searched they have had their hands in to every historical event since the signing of the Declaration of Independence of the America's in 1776. That is three centuries ago. There is something more involved then the take over of Earth and Colonies."  
  
Wufei nodded, "I agree with Winner. There is a battle more deeper than that one we are fighting as of now."  
  
"Then what do we do?" Duo asked startling the others.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Wufei demand. Dou let out a small laugh.  
  
"Since Yui's proclamation. What are we going to do? I have a feeling that we are in deeper than we realize. We are once again the clueless dolls."  
  
'How close you are Dou' Trowa mused in his head. "We can only hope right now that any light can be shed soon. I suggest if you have any leads no matter how small to follow them all the way to the dead end."  
  
That messaged carried a double meaning that only one picked up one. Hiiro relaxed mentally. Trowa would be following what ever he had and get an answer soon.. hopefully.  
  
Dou sat up and pulled his legs from behind Quatra with a tug. "This is just getting worse and worse. Not only do we have this new enemy; have to protect Ririna, Tenshi-tachi as well. We have assassins on our tails all the time. Then there are the people who attacked Tenshi we still have a score to settle with them and from what I have observed is that they are close by. We have no clue on anything and the people who do have information won't give it to us even when they are on our side. " Duo sighed and fell back in the chair and sat back up again real quick. "Not to mention the new Gunadam Pilot."  
  
The others nodded he had a point. They were once again caught in the middle. Quatra let out a strangle cry.  
  
"I forgot!"  
  
Dou sitting next to him sat straighter and leaned to him. "Forgot what?"  
  
Quatra rubbed his temples this was going to make the guys happy.  
  
"In two days there is a party Ririna must attend. It is of all the representatives of the countries and colonies or of anyone that holds importance. Including my self. Now all of us are going to have to come."  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed. "Why do I hear a but coming?"  
  
"But.the party is a.. a."  
  
Spit it out already Winner!" Wufei growled.  
  
"Itsacostumeparty!" he squeaked out. The others ran what he said through their head. All color left their faces. They had been to a costume party before with Ririna and unfortunately for them they got the bad part of the deal. Wings and little pointed shoes were not meant for the most deadly men. This was not good.  
  
Hotaru and Usagi dragged themselves up the door house steps, to the elevator and down the hall to their rooms. They were dirty and sopping wet from head to toe. Not an inch of them wasn't screaming in pain. Hotaru mumbled a good night when Usagi reached her door. Usagi gave a small nod in return and fought with the key to open the door. Just as she finally gets the key into the whole the door opens sending her falling. She had been leaning on the door for support. Arms caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up dazed Hiiro had caught her. She gave him a half smile and tried to straighten herself form his grasp but only to fall again.  
  
Hiiro didn't like this. Sally said they would be punished but hell even J didn't do this to him for punishment. His Tenshi was exhausted, but from doing what? There was nothing at the Main Office for her to wear her self out in such a way. He noticed she had gone limp in his arms. He checked and found her sleeping. He picked her up Princess style and headed for his room. Hers was on the other side of the room and he wanted to talk to Sally now!  
  
After tucking her in he grabbed his jacket and open the door to find Duo about to knock.  
  
" Oi, Hiiro is Tenshi alright, 'cause I just left Hotaru's and I had to drag he into bed. She was totally exhausted that she didn't even make it to the couch before falling asleep."  
  
Hiiro noted the anger in his voice and his eyes sharpened. Mi had came back earlier and said the girls would be back in a while. She didn't mention what they had been doing for punishment.  
  
"Going to talk to Sally coming?"  
  
Dou shook his head. "She wouldn't be at the office this late. We better wait a bit and try her at home or catch her tomorrow."  
  
Hiiro nodded at the sense Dou made. He seemed to be making more sense out of his babble lately. Then he also remembered that during the war Dou did this too. One minuet he would be a five year old next a serious man with a mission. Hiiro let Dou in and settled them selves on the couch.  
  
"Hey, Hiiro."Duo began breaking the silence once again. "if you knew someone who decided to take up say a more feminine sport. like.. Ballet for instance, what would you say to him?"  
  
Hiiro shrugged, "Makes no indifference. Why you thinking of taking up ballet?" he asked the question with a hint of amusement. Dou shrugged back.  
  
"I heard some guys teasing someone because he was going to be in the Nutcracker ballet coming up soon."  
  
Silence descended once again before Dou broke the silence. "Hiiro, one would call us friends, best friends even, right?" Hiiro shrugged in response. How would he answer that he didn't even know what a friend really was but if he had he would suppose the bond he had with the other four could be friendship.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was just hoping that you wouldn't beat the crap out of me, since we are friends and all, when I told you that me and Ru are dating now."  
  
"Don't hurt her and I won't, but watch for the others." He replied. Dou sighed in relief.  
  
"Well I am going to bed, I think we should talk to Sally tomorrow, ne?" Dou bounded off the bed and out the door leaving Hiiro to his thoughts.  
  
Usagi woke up in the morning in the same situation she had the day before. Hiiro was holding her tightly to him as if he was frightened she would be snatched away. Her body was still a little sore and stiff and she defiantly didn't want to wake him as she did before. Chewed on her bottom lip trying to come up with a way to wake him up. She settled with poking him. After a few minuets of that her finger was tiring from poking his rock hard chest and tired of listing to him growl in his sleep.  
  
She did have to admit he looked cute sleeping. It was the only times she saw his face truly relaxed making him look like a little baby sleeping. She glanced at the clock, in about five minuets Duo would begin his routine morning wake up. Funny thing was Dou was not a morning person. He would get everyone up then go back to bed just to wake up in time to shower gulp down breakfast and head for class still grumbling about getting up.  
  
She sighed, there just had to be a way to wake him up. She couldn't believe how hard it was. Normally any movements, sounds or what not's and the boy would be awake in a second alert to everything around him. An idea popped into her head and she had to giggle. She didn't know what kind of reaction she would get. She maneuvered till she had an arm free and slowly she inched it up ward towards the pillow. Slowly he hand crawled under in search for a certain 'toy' of the perfect soldier's. (Heads out of the gutters, besides would not her hands be heading south instead? *Chibi angel comes out with a ruler and smacks hands* bad girl bad!)  
  
"Try it and I will kill you."  
  
Usagi froze, she up to Hiiro to see amusement flash in his eyes. He had been awake the whole time. She gave him his own glare and brought out her hand to smack the side of his head. When he pulled back she dived back under the pillow and grabbed the object she had been searching for. She pulled it out rolled over till she was on her back and placed it under her. She grimaced a little. Guns were defiantly uncomfortable to lie on. Hiiro let out a small growl and glared at her. She glared back challenging him. A smirk she had only seen on him when they were the gingerbread man came across his face. Her glare stops. What on earth was he going to do?  
  
Hiiro launched at her and began to tickle her (hears readers fall off chairs. *giggles* sorry not yet there is a bit to go but not much) he was able to work his hand under her and grab his gun, but the tables had turned. She was now on the inside and him on the out side. The same little smirk crossed her lips with a quick shove she flipped him off the bed. She looked over the side and gave him a raspberry before grabbing the covers and throwing them over him causing him to become more entangled. She ran out the door and into her room before he could get free.  
  
Tenshi made it out of the dorm without being caught by Hiiro, though the look in his eye told her that she wasn't out of the woods yet. So what if she wasn't suppose to touch HIS gun and then push him off his bed when she caught him not being 'perfect'. This was fun. She found Hotaru in the same state as her. A little tired and sore. Usagi gave Hotaru a small smile then glared at Michiru who was having a hard time not smiling or giggling at them. The boys eyed them they had agreed with Hiiro and Duo; whatever they had the girls doing was unacceptable.  
  
"What did they make you do?" Quatra finally asked.  
  
Hotaru rolled her eyes. "What didn't they make us do? UHG. If I see a mop or soap bucket or any of those sorts anytime soon someone is going to get hurt. They had us wash the floors by hand then polish them, wash all fifteen of the company cars, run errands and if it was on another floor we had to us the stairs. Then Sally said that there was some boxes in the basement need to be taken up to the twelfth floor again we had to use the stairs and it took both of us to get one box up. Then once we got them all up Une comes out and yells about boxes of TRASH being brought up. If I wasn't so tired I would have killed Sally then who was rolling of the floor laughing her ass off!" MI had given up and was laughing.  
  
"Don't worry little ones, it won't be like that today I promise. She just wants to make sure if you did anything like that again you will be doing that everyday of your punishment"  
  
They boys were right it was a little extreme (hey it is to me. I would kill Sally too!) but if Mi said that would be the last of it they could only shrug. Though still they just might talk to Sally in any case.  
  
The bell wrung telling the students the school was open and they should make their way to class. Today was going to be a long day. They had to watch the psycho or more like watch the Hiiro to make sure he didn't suffocate.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
the next chapter will be out sooner than what I had this one out.  
  
Till next time  
  
ja 


	13. An Araibian Tail another Pun

Kon-wa minna-san, o-genki desu ka?  
  
Anyways,  
  
To anonymity  
  
Thank you for your review, yes I do know Quatre is the actual leader though it is never really stated straight out in the open. He just sort of becomes it. In this chapter I was going or should say am going to explain why I put Hiiro as the leader all of a sudden, things will be come clearer.  
  
To make thing straight I am not mad at you or throwing a fit, I am just giving you a little understanding of my fiction.  
  
On with the story,  
  
Quick note: MY EMAIL WORKS NOW. YEAH!!!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The day seemed to drag for everyone. Thought only having to listen to one banshee for the day was a plus. Another plus was that Quatra had gotten the dates wrong, they had this day and the next and tomorrow night they had to leave for the party which would be the following day (Gah! Hope you got that, cause I didn't. -())  
  
Gym was the highlight for the morning though. The teacher had given them free time, so basically they could do what ever they wanted as long as it related to gym. Dou got a basketball game started. Though somehow it had turned into a girls-against-guys. On the boys side was, surprisingly, Hiiro and Trowa with Dou and Wufei. Quatra sat out to the referee. On the girls side was Usagi, Hotaru, Michiru and another surprise Ririna. Usagi found her to a pleasant girl when she didn't have her 'pets' with her, talking about pacifism or strangling Hiiro to death.  
  
What started out as a friendly game ended in a huge dog pile/fight. The teacher had sent them to stand along a wall and watch the others play while at attention. Though glares were shot at certain silver haired someone and a braided fool. Who knew that when they tipped off that both of them would hit it and have it peg, rather hard, Wufei. Which then caused Wufei to chase them, Hotaru suddenly *cough* accidentally *cough* trip Wufei sending him into Michiru, who knocked over Trowa both landing on Quatra and so forth and so on until everyone of them but a laughing Ririna was caught up in legs, arms and fluent cursing in every language imaginable from the bottom.  
  
Though once the bell rung Dou and Tenshi were off like a shot into the locker rooms changed and was out before anyone could get a hold of them. Luckily for them they were the only one in the next class, unlucky for Dou he had the following class with everyone but Tenshi. Then came lunch. That found a poor Dou hands tied behind his back, braid as a gag and he was chained to the table and he got to watch others eat. That was touchier in itself for the poor boy. As the minuets ticked by there was no sigh of Tenshi, they began to worry. They had let Dou go to help look for him when they heard the soft melody of a flute. Though they had to strain to hear it. Looking up they spot silver on the roof and immediately take off.  
  
They found Tenshi lying on her back watching the clouds pass by while playing the flute Trowa had given her. They noted the song- Reflection- but just shrugged it off. It was just a song. Ru grinned and ran up to her jumped in the air and landed with both feet of either side of Tenshi's shoulders.  
  
'Black undies Ru? Plan on giving it up anytime soon?' Tenshi teased. Ru blushed worse than Quatra before pulling her skirt tighter around her and stepping away.  
  
"You had us worried!" Mi scolded. "What are you doing up her anyway?"  
  
Tenshi shrugged. 'Thinking.' She wasn't only just thinking but winding down. He last class had her up tight. Of course the teacher teased her again but this time it was worse than before and Ririna, who was in her class, didn't lift a finger to help her out or at least stop it.  
  
She was also thinking about Quatra and his situations. She had a rough idea of what she had to do basically talk to the boy. After that, who knows?  
  
The bell wrung for the students to return back to class. Tenshi smiled inwardly. The next class she had with Quatra- science. The teacher had told them earlier last week that they had a project to do in pairs. Tenshi and Quatra were paired off. A very, very determined blonde Arabian had nothing to do with it though.  
  
They had to pick a topic so there fore they would be in the library alone.  
  
Though it didn't go according to what she had planned. Every few seconds someone would come up to Quatra to ask for advice or something along those lines. She was getting rather up set. How was she supposed to talk to the boy if everyone under the moon interrupted them? They couldn't even get started on their project because of it. Another plan hit her.  
  
When a girl with short red hair finished with asking him questions Tenshi grabbed his shirtsleeve and tugged on it. When he turned to her she held a finger to her lips to issue silence then motioned for him to follow her. They ended up in the gardens by the dorm buildings. Tenshi quickly found a bench she used often. It was off the main path and hidden from eyes, by just looking at one could tell no one really knew about the bench. It was weather worn; no new fresh coat of paint, vines grew around it, as did wild flowers. It may look old but it was comfortable.  
  
Quatra was confused; he could feel her getting agitated in the library. At first he thought it was that they couldn't get any work done, and then he remembered he was talking about Tenshi, she could really careless if they had started that day. It could always be put off for later when it came to schoolwork was her philosophy. Then when Janus had said thank you Tenshi had him follow her out of the library to the gardens. Something was bothering her but what? Only one way to find out, ask.  
  
"What is it?" he asked as they both sat.  
  
She tilted her head and looked at him before handing over little pilot.  
  
'I want an honest to goodness straight answer from you. No beating around the bush about it.'  
  
Quatra looked up at her blinking his eyes rapidly. What on earth was she talking about? He looked back down to the computer to find his answer.  
  
'Something happened didn't it? Something happened for you to stop being the leader. You use to be so confident, you gathered the others together and they fought as a team. From what I understand you just up and quit one day'  
  
This had to be a joke. She dragged him out her to ask him THIS? Tenshi glared at him and grabbed his wrist squeezing it quite hard to prevent him from leaving.  
  
'I want to know. Please.'  
  
He sighed. No one really knew the reason. They just assumed they knew the reason.  
  
"First there was my father, he died, then no matter what we did, fight for earth the colonies our selves or anything everyone turned against us but then still expected us to do their dirty work. Then I built Zero and went crazy, I killed two colonies. Totally destroyed them, almost killed Trowa in the process, after all that I still led the others. I came up with the plans even with the doctor's orders. Everyone even the boys just assumed that I would tell them what to do. That was all they were use to. The doctors gave us a mission we completed it and waited for the next. Then the doctors disappeared for a bit, we were left alone. I now had my fathers company to run, as his heir should. After the war we separated but still kept in touch. Dou went with Hilde to the sweepers, Trowa to the circus; Wufei was lost so he went with Sally, the only onna to put up with him. " He chuckled at that. "Hiiro was different he wondered around still glued to his computer waiting for a mission. So what did I do, I had Une give me little assignments to give to all of them just to keep the boys sane. I just began to pile up too much for me. I am just a teenager and I was about to have another nerves break down and a doctor told me if I kept it up I would have a heart attack before I hit twenty."  
  
He lounged back and looked up at the sky. " So what did I do, what I have done before. I ran I was scared. They others would be at lost if they didn't have a leader so what did I do. Gave it all to some one else. After the Barton deal I gave it to Hiiro to do. He, out of all of them could do it and has. Don't get me wrong they all could lead, but they would not be able to do it for long. Wufei is too bent on justice to think clearly and he is use to his clan giving him orders, Trowa is a lone soldier, Dou is a prankster but serious about his work, he is use to being told what to do as well." He looked back down to her. "Is that what you wanted to know. That I was a chicken "he snorted at that remembering her and Ru's taunts the other night. " and ran away from my problems? I even gave my fathers company to someone else to run in my place. Sure I have say in what really happens and it is my name that is signed to documents but I even ran from the responsibility of that!" he ended bitterly. For some odd reason he only saw understanding in Tenshi's eyes. She smiles softly at him. ( I am not making him out to be weak or anything, but I mean the boy did have a lot on his shoulders for one so young. You would have done the same I am sure.I think)  
  
'Nii-chan I neither care or am angered at what you did. I understand what you went through. The group of friends the ones who attacked me and the ones you know of, Ru, Mi, and Kaze as well as another. They all were to protect me, yet I also fought beside them. In the beginning it was I who rallied us together, and through it all it was I how was the glue of the team. When we first fought together we shared things equally, then as time progressed they dumped everything on me. They would fight the smaller beings leavening me the larger ones to deal with by my self. I wasn't even supposed to fight. Unlike you though I had no one to throw it all too. Maybe if did things wouldn't have happened as they did.' she trailed off as tears that had brimmed on her face broke free.  
  
'Nii-chan they need you. You no longer fight as a team. I don't mean for you to take it all on you shoulders again, but share it. Share it among yourselves. That is what a true team does. They share responsibilities. Also I think it would be wise for you to try the Zeros system again." She put her hand over his mouth to stop him. She smiled again. 'I know you are afraid of it, but work with it. I know of a way. It is similar to how Dorothy uses Zero.'  
  
This had him curious. He nodded his head for her to continue.  
  
'The main computer in the hanger has been modified so the zero system could be used in simulations. You will were VR gear like Dorothy did, but you will be controlling only mobile dolls in the computers mind. Like a video game. This way you can work with the system get use to it with out blowing the school up. Besides I do believe that is Dou's and Ru's department.'  
  
Just as he read that a loud boom was heard form the since wing of the school. He had to chuckle at that. It seems Dou and Ru was doing more than the normal chemistry again. He sighed again.  
  
"Alright I will try. Later." He added quickly when he seen the gleam in Tenshi's eyes that meant can we go now and skip school. She scrunched up she nose and pouted then shrugged. Oh well you can't blame a girl for trying. (Side notes the only reason she knew about the 'bomb' Dou and Ru made was because of the link she had with Ru. Ru had told her about it.)  
  
Now all they needed was for them to start working on the guys. The basket ball game was a good start. The boys acted like a team, till the miss hap.  
  
The bell sounded for end of the period. Tenshi smiled next was riding class with everyone.  
  
Mrs. Ema the riding instructor (can anyone guess the pun here?) told the class that there was a new obstacle. They would be put into groups for this task. This was all because they had been such great students. The task was to figure out how to jump a ravine that was just wide enough that one person no matter what speed they used could not jump it. the girls smiled at this. This was a good time to show the boys true teamwork. They already knew what to do and asked to be put together alone in a group. The teacher agreed and also placed the boys in a group all their own.  
  
The boys knew how to ride and rather well it was just how do they jump the ravine Hiiro and Wufei had stubbornly proven a few times that it couldn't be done. Or could it?  
  
The Ten minuets of class the teacher called everyone on her one by one she asked each group if they had came up with the solution. Even the boys didn't have answer leaving them scowling worse then ever. They couldn't come up with the answer. (He, he see they ain't as invincible as they think. A bunch of horses got the better of them. He, he, he. Itia! I fell out of my chair. @-@)  
  
When the teacher got to the girls they were smirking. While the others tried to jump the thing or conversed in groups (oooooooohhhhhhh I used a big word) they sat back and watched them. The instructor had them show what they came up with. The girls nodded then turned their horses towards the open filled the ravine divided from the forest behind the school. Their classmates hooted and hollered at them saying they were running away and such forth.  
  
Finally when they were about a hundred yards away they lined up next to each other and faced the ravine. Tenshi and Ru on either side of Mi. The teacher had everyone back up to give the girls' room. She had figured out what they were planning to do.  
  
All at once the three charged at the raving together in total in sync in a slow trot. When they hit the eighty-yard marker Tenshi and Ru slipped behind Mi. once they did this they picked up the speed. As they reached the ravine they had the horsed on a full out run. Just as Mi reached the Ravine her and Ru pulled off and stopped. The speed that Tenshi still carried and the slipstream they had created gave her enough to jump the ravine and land on the other side skidding to a stop. When she turned about she found Ru and Mi looked at her smiling as wide as they could she smiled back. The class was in awe they didn't think they could do it. The class snapped out of it and broke out clapping and cheering. Tenshi eased the horse down into the ravine and to the other side just in time to hear Dou utter his death sentence.  
  
"That's my Koi." Three youths stopped and turned to him glaring death.  
  
"Koi?" Quatra's voice held no emotion. Dou swallowed hard and began to ease his horse backwards.  
  
" Uh.(chuckles) me and Ru are (chuckles) well um see.wearedatingnowbye." With that he took off for the stables with three right behind him. Mi and Tenshi were laughing while being congratulated. Ru just shook her head and sighed.  
  
*I will go and save him. Hopefully they haven't strung him up yet.  
  
Ru trotted off to the stables just as the bell wrung. The class slowly made their way after them. They didn't want to be caught up in the middle of it. Hiiro waited for Tenshi and Mi before turning his horse that away as well. Mi studied him.  
  
"You are not angered at that? I thought you considered her a sister as well?"  
  
Hiiro glanced at her then ahead. "He told me last night Dou will treat her right. " he then kicked his horse to a trot. Mi giggled.  
  
"You know, Haruka is going to have a heart attack when she arrives. She will find HER princess in love and her daughter dating." With that trotted off as well leaving Tenshi confused.  
  
'What are you talking about Michiru. Michiru!' Tenshi nudged her horse to catch up to Mi. 'Oi, Mi what on earth are you talking about. MICHIRU!' Mi's response was to only laugh.  
  
The class had to leave their horses out side waiting for it to be safe to enter. It had taken the better part of the last two periods to calm the three down and to coax Dou from the rafters. How he had gotten up there only Kami knows. Mi, Tenshi and Hiiro found him that way. He was in the rafters as Trowa, Quatra and Wufei trying to get him down with Ru on the ground laughing.  
  
Once school had ended Quatra told Tenshi he would try what she had suggested after the party. She could only agree. Things were looking up. So far Hotaru and Michiru were with her with Haruka on her way and soon they could begin planning on their course of action. Little did she know that this was only thing beginning.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
And another one bits the dust and another one bits the dust and another one dies and another one die another chapters done.ignore me I am on an unusual sugar high.  
  
How did you like it????  
  
Review  
  
Ja ne  
  
Boushomono 


	14. Kaze, a secret and a kiss

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! He, he.  
  
You'll like this one. He he. Demo, I am debating if I should leave it as a cliffhanger or not?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Mi had been right. Sally didn't have them working nearly as hard though. They could use the elevator this time. Basically they did errands and helped the cleaning crew. Half way through Tenshi had to leave Ru because she had her lessons with Sally for her speaking.  
  
When they had left Tenshi was in a rather good mood. She had a secret and she was bursting to tell about it. There was only one way to calm her nerves. She said her hellos and goodnights to everyone before running to her room and changing into what she had began to call her skating gear. Gray sweat pants, some t-shirt or tank top and a zip up sweater. She threw her skates over her shoulder and headed for the rink.  
  
When she arrived she found the only person she didn't great. Hiiro. She was stunned to say the least. The Perfect SOLDIER was skating GRACEFULLY on the ice. She couldn't believe how natural he looked doing it. He still had his faults but she could see he was making him self perfect it. Her mind registered the song he had going and had to fall over in shock. Shaggy's Angel was playing.  
  
How in the world or more like what in the world was Hiiro doing with a song like that. The only one in the group who would have the CD to that would be. she groaned. Only Hiiro, only Hiiro would be daring enough, besides her, to raid Dou's CD's. Dou's CD's were like his braid, Wufei to his Katana, Hiiro to his computer, Trowa to his Silence, Quatra to his gentlemen ways, Hotaru to death, Michiru to the sea, Haruka to.she coughed there. Need she say more?  
  
She made her way down as Hiiro did two double axles in a row and almost fell. Though he caught himself and looked in time to see her smiling at him. This time he did loose his concentration and fell. She shook her head as she laced up her skates. Tonight Hiiro was on his own. She needed no distractions tonight. She had to wind down before she blurted her secret before it was time. Though with Hiiro around she was finding him to be a constant distraction. The others she could ignore but for some reason Hiiro would draw her attention just by breathing.  
  
A figure stood in shadows and looked through a door way smiling.  
  
"Everything is falling into place." Her voice was deep and noble. Another answered her back.  
  
"As it should be. Things are falling into place as they should. Need not to worry daughter for I will not let our little light dim."  
  
The figure nodded and smiled watching Hiiro and Tenshi on the ice.  
  
"Yes, the time for the gathering is soon at hand and the past shall meat the present and all shall fall into place." She whispers to herself. The she stifles a giggle. "Though I must remember to get a camera for tomorrows events."  
  
(I am evil I know and thank you for noticing.)  
  
The next morning proved to be rather dull would be and understatement. Tenshi had woken in her bed this time so she need not worry about waking Hiiro. She need not worry about him getting back at her. She had black male. It would be a shame for the others to find out who the Gingerbread Man was. Even if three-fourths to the pranks were her thinking (actually mine but lets just pretend for the sake of fiction writing). The school was buzzing there was a new student who had arrived that night.  
  
Neither Pilots nor the girls cared. The pilots never really cared and the girls had their minds on more important matters. What they were going to wear to the mask. Well that was what they were thinking till the new student walked in.  
  
~Girls I want to you look to the front of the class and not laugh or shot out loud.  
  
Came Mi's voice through their link. Once Ru and Tenshi did they had to do a double take. Ru began to choke as Tenshi slapped her hand to her mouth. Standing next to the teacher was something you could only see once in a lifetime. Standing in all her glory and pride was one Haruka Tenoh wearing the girl's uniform. That is right THE GRILS UNIFORM. Pink, dress shoes, little white socks and all. The teacher asked her to introduce her self.  
  
"Kaze Tsukino." Tenshi hit her head on her desk then buried it in her arms. Mi's face had gone red from holding laughter but Ru; oh no she was not going to let Haruka slip through her fingers. She had taken Tenshi's thinking and had a camera, which was now in use. Sure they had seen Haruka in dresses before but come one. The Peacecraft School GRIL'S Uniform. After taking a few pictures she placed it back into her pocket and then proceeded to put her fingers to her lips and blew. Mi lost it and began to laugh and Tenshi pounded the desktop. The class was at a lost as they watched the girls and the new comers reaction.  
  
"OI, Ru, Bite me." Was all Kaze said as she glared at the girl who was smiling down at her in what could only be called a totally classic Dou smile. Ru began to laugh.  
  
"Naw, you are to damn bitter for my taste." * though I am sure Mi-mama would love to  
  
She added mentally so the rest could hear. Mi smacked the back of her head as Haruka glared and gave a raspberry. All three girls saw this and broke down into more fits of laughter. The teacher became angry and sent all four of them out side the classroom with the water punishment. (If you have seen Ranma ½ then you understand if not it is were the students stand outside the classroom door in the hallway holding buckets of water till the teacher lets them back in.)  
  
Towards the end of class the teacher finally called them back in. all four girls were sopping wet and cloths rearranged as if they had been in a wrestling match. Mi, Ru and Tenshi were still chortling and Kaze was still giving them death glares. The teacher was once again out raged and ordered the girls to their dorms to change. As soon as he gave them permission to leave three blurs were out the door as Kaze stalked out the room rolling up her sleeves muttering under her breath. Laughter could be heard coming from the halls.  
  
"Please tell me some one else found that rather odd." Dou pleaded. He got four head nods in response.  
  
"I would assume that is the Kaze the girls spoke of." Quatra told them blinking at the door way the girls went through.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Wufei finally demanded after waking up from his stupors. He only got shaken heads and shrugs. They didn't find out till lunchtime. They found all four girls in civilian clothes chasing each other around Ru and Mi's room.  
  
"What is going on and why are you not in school!" Quatra demanded. All four girls stopped their pillow fight some still in mid swing. After two shots the head Ru blew back her hair from her face and looked up and Quatra who along with the other guys was scowling. She smirked then clucked like a chicken. Tenshi's shoulders shook in laughter as Quatra glared at Ru. Mi stifled a giggle.  
  
"Sorry, but it seems the teacher was rather miffed and the Principle along with Mrs. Peace."Ru and Kaze cough and Piece of crap was muffled in their coughing. Mi gave them warning glares. " Peacecraft agreeing we were suspended for a few day."  
  
"Don't look at me." Haruka said holding up her hands. " I wasn't the won who poured the first bucket." Three sets of eyes turn to Tenshi who began to inspect lint on her shirt. She looked up with her innocent eyes and a look of 'what did I do?'  
  
"That still doesn't explain what happened in the class room." Quatra's voice came clipped.  
  
The girls looked at each other and shrugged. Then Mi, Ru and Tenshi began to giggle again.  
  
"Lets not start that again." Kaze snapped at them then turned to the guys. "They were just surprised at my arrival ."  
  
"And clothes." Ru interrupted before giggling again. "See normally when and if Haruka-pa.." she caught her self before she said papa. That would take some more explaining but oh well. She liked to see Haruka squirm for once. "Normally Haruka-papa dresses more like a tom boy very rarely in dresses. It was just too hilarious and tempting not to say or do anything when we seen her in the uniform. Normally her cloths are dark, some times light colors but never, never ever..."  
  
"Pink." Kaze growled. That sent the others into laughter again.  
  
"So in another words you made yourselves look like idiots just to tease Kaze?" Trowa pointed out. All laughter stopped and this time Ru didn't have a come back neither did the other two. Kaze smirked.  
  
"Burn." Was all she said before three pillows hit her.  
  
The boys decided, even Quatra, to skip the rest of the day. They were going to anyways. They still had to pack to leave that night for their shuttle to the mask. (To clarify, mask is the old fashion way of saying a masquerade party. It is shorter too ^-^())  
  
They had made it to lunch in time before the bell wrung before heading back to the dorms to pack. By late afternoon they all found themselves in Dou's room. Haruka had not been at all happy with the relationship of Dou and Ru but a very intimidating princess shut her up. The girls were telling the guys stories of before they had all met when a knock was at the door. Tenshi smiled and beat anyone else to the door. She had a surprise. She opened the door and ushered the four guests in.  
  
"Tenshi I don't see what was so important that.." A cup hitting the floor was all that was heard after that. Two of the guest bounded in the room. One found Dou's lap while the other Ru's. They had to watch the show as it progressed.  
  
" Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Sally said clicking her tongue in disapproval.  
  
"Ali-chan?" Kaze croaked. Then she wrinkled up her nose in disgust. " What the hell are you wearing?" Tenshi face faulted as did others. Sally had come wearing her Preventors uniform. Only this time it was the one she used on field training. Kaki pants with matching shirt she had white scarf tied around her neck that had the Red Cross on it, as did an armband. She had on black combat boots that came mid calf and a kaki cap with the Red Cross on it as well.  
  
Sally's face didn't have her normal smile or laughter. She pursed her lips. "It is my uniform thank you. And jus wear the hell have you been young LADY." Kaze's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I don't believe that is any of your business."  
  
Something had to be done. Both were about to go at each other's necks and blurt out information someone didn't wanting the pilots to know. The last guest came to the rescue.  
  
" I see you still don't use your manors?" came a voice rolling in mirth. She thought it rather funny to see the two of them squabble. Kaze head snapped in her direction.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
Cathy smiled. Kaze then looked around for someone else. " Where is Lui at?  
  
Cathy shook her head as Sally chuckled.  
  
"Looking after her care, unlike you."  
  
"I was too" Tenshi stepping into Sally and Kaze's line of view cut her short. She glared at the two.  
  
' I did not ask them here for you to start up an argument. I don't give a rat's ass what happened to make two jump at each other throats. It was in the past where it will stay. Say you're sorry and make up. I will not have this group torn apart by your selfishness. We need ever damn person we have to defeat this thing and I will not have you running it. Is that understood.'  
  
Sally and Kaze nodded their head furiously. Ru snorted.  
  
" I warned you she was different."  
  
Kaze looked down at Ru with a look of ' are you crazy of course she has changed' along with 'my Kenoko just yelled at me' and that of a five year old who's mother just scolded them.  
  
The Pilots watched with a growing headache. It was just getting too much even for them. It made it worse when Sally and Kaze stopped arguing and looked at Tenshi shocked yet submissive. Tenshi threw glares between the two who then began to nod as if the girl had spoken. Mi saw this and had to do something or some questions may come up her Princess did not want answered.  
  
"Pilots, I would like you to meet Sally's little sister. Haruka Tenoh you know her as Kaze Tsukino."  
  
Wufei jumped out of his seat. "You mean this crazy onna is that crazy onna's sister!" one of the offended onna's went for him but was held back by Ru and Tenshi the other just laughed.  
  
"Yes, Wufei. Kaze is my little sister. Just as Mi is Cathy's younger sister."  
  
The pilots blinked at this. They hadn't even known that and Mi had been here for a few days. They were loosing their touch.  
  
After calming down Kaze the group began to talk. The girls caught up with old times and gave the boys insight to the mystery they had labeled Tenshi. She just glared at them as they told of how she used to be a klutz, ditsy, totally clueless and brainless. Kaze had just finished telling the boys of when she and Mi first met Tenshi when a voice stopped her.  
  
"Ha-a-a-ru-ru-ru-ru-k-ka n-n-no ba-k-ka" a voice croaked. Everyone stopped and looked around for the voice. Turning to where it came from they found a scowling Tenshi. It couldn't have been could it? Tenshi picked up her cup and took a big swallow. The looked at Sally and got a nod. Then she looked around the room and gave them a smile.  
  
"Ho-ta-ru, Mi-chi-ru, Ha-ru-ka, Dou, Wu-fe-I, Tr-o-wa, Qu-a-t-ra." She had to stop her voice had begun to fade and she barley said Quatra's name.  
  
"Very good, Tenshi. I see you have been practicing." Sally said proudly. Everyone was in shock to not to notice she didn't say one person's name though he did. Very quietly he snuck out of the room to his. Tenshi saw this and she chewed her bottom lip. Before she could do anything though the others came alive and either tackled her or congratulated her.  
  
It was two hours till they had to leave. Everyone left to make sure they had everything and to send it down to where Rashid already had a truck ready for their things.  
  
Tenshi was left in the living room. She stared down into her cup. It was now or never she had given herself a mission and she had to follow it through. She took one last sip before standing and headed for Hiiro's room. He had left his door cracked open and she could hear him tapping away at his computer. She took a deep breath and stepped in. she found him sitting on the edge of his bed laptop balanced on his crossed legs.  
  
He didn't hear her come in till she was standing in front of him. He looked up at her. She only smiled and kneeled before him to be eye level faces only a few inches away. He watched as she closed his lap top half way to where he couldn't see the screen. He looked back at her and glared. What did she want?  
  
Tenshi let the breath she had been holding. Closed her eyes. This was going to be hard her throat still hurt from barley saying the others names, but for him she would try.  
  
" Yu-I, Hi-I-I-Ro. Ash-I-I-t-er-ru." She closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his. Hiiro froze. After a few seconds or Hiiro not responding Tenshi pulled back and fled the room. When he heard her door close she snapped out of it. Only now did he realize he was suppose to kiss back. He touched his lips they were still tingling. He couldn't believe how soft they were he licked his lips, and sweet too.  
  
He closed he laptop and made to her door unfortunately God had other plans or rather the two Kami's of death. Ru and Dou both bounded into the dorm to drag them out and to the waiting cars for the shuttle. Hiiro would only have to try again.  
  
When tenshi came out she didn't even look in his direction. Dou and Ru were chatting and didn't notice. Tenshi brightened up though when Ru said they were taking Kaze's car. She loved that car. She grabbed Ru's hand and pulled her to the garage as fast as she could smiling though her eye's betrayed her you could see she was hurt and saddened.  
  
The plane ride proved to be interesting. Tenshi insisted on sitting with Kaze when normally she would save Hiiro from Ririna. This time though she gave her seat to the girl and sat with Kaze. Hiiro was less than happy. He tried to get her to talk to him before and during the flight she wouldn't acknowledge him. Was she mad or hurt? He didn't know which. He was thinking about it so much that for once he didn't pull his gun on Ririna. He didn't hear a word she said or even feel what he could feel of the arm she latched on to.  
  
He had a plan or a mission you could say for him and it would be completed at the mask.  
  
The girls and guys had decided they would come up with their outfits alone and meet up at the party. So as soon as they landed on the colony the boys went one way and the girls the other. The guys trusted the girls to keep Ririna safe and out of their hair.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Boushomono comes out with a big pot on her head covered in pillows tied to her a trash can lid as a sheild and a baseball bat  
  
"Alright who wants to be first? I am ready for ya take your best shot."  
  
A tomato flies out of nowhere and hits her in the face.  
  
" Okay, you won't hit me again." Tons of rotten vegetables and other things fly at her.  
  
"I am sorry. Something will happen soon I promise the next chapter even. Don't kill me."  
  
She looks around.  
  
"Whoa, everything but the kitchen sinks."  
  
A sink hits her and knocks her down. She give a thumbs up before passing out. 


	15. Dance around the Roses

Skittles, I could work with skittles, but a glass or water, bleh!  
  
Well her it is folks.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The girls followed Ririna around a dress shop. Of course she had to come to the most expensive one and the tackiest. Needless to say they were not having fun. They watched from a corner where they could see the whole store as Ririna tried on one dress after another.  
  
"At this rate she will try on the whole damn store!" Haruka grumbled. Hotaru sighed.  
  
"What ever she will pick will be pink and utterly revolting." She looks at Usagi. "Are you sure our things are waiting for us at the embassy?"  
  
Tenshi nodded. They had planned a head and had the things needed for their costumes sent a head or sent to meet them at the Embassy. Each of the girl's had decided to be a princess from fable stories and not their own planets. They didn't know if the inners would show up there or if Ririna would tell the inners and lead to their destruction before they had a chance to plan properly. Tenshi sighed.  
  
She thought for sure she had read Hiiro correctly or was she wrong? When she kissed him she felt something but he didn't responded back. She was at a lost and didn't know what to do. She couldn't ask the girls, one-they would kill him, two-they would scold her and three- she found they could be worse than the inners when asking about love advice or telling abut hers. She turned her mind from Hiiro and onto other things. She half listened to the others conversation. They were talking of what they had experienced upon arriving. Hotaru was telling the other two what has happened since she arrived at Usagi's side. Tenshi smiled in remembrance. The smile widened when she went over their code names.  
  
Ru Seishi- Ru short for Hotaru and SeiShi because she is the solider of death and rebirth.  
  
Mi Kaiyou- Mi-short for Michiru and Miyabita-graceful and Kaiyou for ocean.  
  
Kaze Tsukino- Kaze is for wind and. she stopped there. Why was Haruka's name Tsukino. She was no relation to the girl. She looked at the other three they were laughing.  
  
'Sorry to butt in but could someone please explain to me why on earth Haruka-chan has the last name TSUKINO?'  
  
The three stopped. Michiru and Hotaru looked perplexed. They had no idea so they turned to a smirking Haruka.  
  
"Simple, I protect the moon. I have given my life to her so there for I belong to her there for I am the wind of the moon."  
  
Tenshi blushed. Hotaru began to sniffle.  
  
"That was so beautiful." She leaned into Haruka. "Hold me." Haruka glared and pushed her away. Hotaru began to laugh.  
  
"I always thought you were "full of hot air" or "breaks wind." Mi grabbed her stomach form laughing as Usagi leaned on her for support. Haruka mumbled a few choice words and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Since when did you be come such a smart ass and Kenoko so damn blunt?" Haruka snapped. Hotaru and Usagi grinned.  
  
'Well, we had one good teacher.' Both girls looked at Haruka.  
  
"That and a little time with the boys and you can't help it." Hotaru added. Michiru giggled.  
  
"Yes these boys are unlike anything I have seen." Haruka raised and eyebrow unnoticed by Mi. "They are total opposites of each other but yet they draw off each other as if each was a life raft for the other. What one lacks the others make up for."  
  
Hotaru snorts. "In Yui's case they all make up for his non existent emotions."  
  
Usagi stiffened a little and looked out side. Here she had tried to forget about the event and here she was again reminded of it. She heard Haruka chuckle and she looked back. The tall girl was eyeing Michiru with mirth.  
  
"By the way you talk of them Mi-chan, it sounds you have already like one of them."  
  
Michiru scowled at her but the blush was enough to confirm it. " You, can but out." Haruka grinned.  
  
"By all means, go ahead. I have no problem. Though I wonder which one." Mi glared at her as Hotaru giggled. "Let see, there is no way it is Dou," Haruka's turn to glare, Hotaru stuck out her tongue in response. "It couldn't possible Chang, you would kill him, besides from the way my dear sister and him looked at each other." she left it there. "There is the silent one Trowa, possibility but I doubt it. Then gun boy, " she snorted at this. Usagi found her self-seeing red for no reason. She knew Michiru didn't like him but for some reason it still had her on edge even when it was joked about. Haruka smiled big and cheesy. " I know it is the cute little blonde. Awe Mi-chan you devil." Michiru punched her in the arm as her and Hotaru busted out in laughter.  
  
"You both can shut up. It is nothing more than friendship. We happen to have a few things in common." Usagi snorted.  
  
"I bet Hotaru's black underwear there is more." Michiru turned red as Quatra. Hotaru paled and Haruka glared at Hotaru.  
  
"Black???"  
  
'Yah, know. Duo is right. It is fun to stir up trouble.' Usagi said shaking her head. Hotaru gave her a raspberry.  
  
"I take it that was to get back at me for ruining your homework." Usagi only shrugged.  
  
She wasn't going to tell the girl that the Gingerbread Man would settle that score. Hotaru thought it funny to bust into Usagi's room with a water gun, needless to say Usagi had to bye a new computer, replace a book or two and rewrite all the homework she had just finished. Oh no. It was time the girls felt his wrath. Now Haruka was there it would be twice as fun. The things she had cooking.  
  
Ririna bounded up to them.  
  
"All done. They are sending the dress to the embassy. Now lets find the boys." Three groans were heard and muffled a soft growl that someone only wished her voice were higher for Ririna to hear.  
  
'More like lets find Hiiro and slut our selves to death.' Usagi stopped. Ririna had an uncanny way of finding the boys and right now that was something she didn't want. She couldn't face Hiiro and the boys would immediately figure something was wrong by her attitude they had and uncanny way to that as well. Thank the Kami's Haruka saved her.  
  
"Now Mrs. Ririna, it was agreed that we would not see the boys till the Mask. That way we could surprise them. How about we get something to eat, go back to the embassy, relax and sleep so we will be well rested for tomorrow for last minuet shopping, and our Hair, make-up and nail appointments."  
  
Ririna smiled. "Of course you are right. Yes lets." Usagi stared after a retreating Haruka and Ririna.  
  
'Someone, quick check Haruka's temperature I think she has a cold. Maybe one of you should Henshin, she could be a Yuma in disguise.'  
  
Hotaru closed her mouth after picking up her jaw. "I know it was weird, Haruka-papa sounded like a.a."  
  
"Girl?" Michiru finished for her. Hotaru could only nod. "She is one and she can't quite act her self or she will give her self away."  
  
Usagi and Hotaru shrugged and followed the other three to Haruka's waiting car. (Haruka had her car towed with them. I do believe that goes everywhere with her along with her bike.)  
  
The boys had an easer time picking their costumes. At first Dou suggested that they dress as soldiers from the Barton foundation. He thought they were rather neat looking in a Boy Scout kind of way. That was shot down quick for certain they would be if they showed dressed like that. Then Quatra suggested the suits Ririna had made them wear when they were guarding her on at a Diplomatic convention. All they had to do was wear mask that looked like T. Kames only they tied in the back. The suits looked a lot like what Treiz wore.  
  
(After tiring to describe the bloody things they wore I give up. Why don't you look at picture and save me a headache, please!!!!!! This way you know what I am talking about. Sorry.  
if that link doesn't work then go here  
  
and scroll towards the bottom you should spot it. it with the one with Quatra holding a bouquet of flowers as is Duo and they are all dressed up including Ririna in suits.)  
  
Finally it was time for the party. The whole day the boys spent walking around studying the layout of the compound, studding the security having it heightened in places of need. The usual things they did. They could also breathe easier. The girls had Ririna with them so she wouldn't be there to get in the way or second-guess everything they had planned out.  
  
At the stroke of 7 o'clock all five boys were standing out side of Ririna's bedroom door. They were to escort her to the ballroom and stay with her in intervals unless one of the girls would be so kind to them. Fat chance. Finally she came out of the room. The boys had to gawk. They couldn't believe that it was Ririna (ack- Asia-chan has cursed me I am talking good about Ririna. Must.Do.. It. For.The .Story.Mustn't. .Loose.Control.).  
  
This was not the same dress they were shown earlier. They had to be sure of what she was wearing so they could keep and eye for her and plan for her safety. The fist dress she had looked to be the exact replica of when she was Queen of the World. They had been told the girls were going with a Princess/Queen theme.  
  
Ririna grinned at their faces. She twirled around.  
  
"You like it, Minako and the girls sent it to me." She stopped and put a finger to her chin in thought. "Though I don't know why Tenshi and her group went nuts though." (Take a good guess to the dress she is wearing.)  
  
The sentence hit Trowa. He knew why. He elbowed Wufei passed it on to Quatra then to Dou then to Hiiro. Hiiro glared at them. Of course they wanted him to escort her. He didn't even have to hold out his arm she just attached herself as if it was a lifeline. They made their way to the ballroom. The boys followed in close formation a few feet behind them. With the dress Ririna looked like a true Princess, but at the same time the dress seemed to reject her. It looked good on her but it was made for one person and it wasn't Ririna.  
  
The girls finally made it to the ballroom after getting lost twice and having to drag one person or another to the ballroom. One time it was Usagi her reason she didn't want to face Ririna-reality she didn't want to face Hiiro then kill Ririna for what she was wearing. Haruka-she WAS going to kill Ririna for what she was wearing which would blow their cover. Hotaru- 'cause everyone kept saying how cut she looked. Michiru was the only with out a big problem she was just wondering if she looked good enough for someone.  
  
They had gone with the Princess theme. Haruka was dressed as a Princess from the eighteenth century Spanish court. Her shirt was a pale yellow silk and it rode just off her shoulders. Her skirt was a deep blue hung off her and would bell out when she moved. The girls made her spin a few times to check it, and was embarrassed to find like most of the Spanish skirts it showed all. She had on shoes that matched her skirt. They were small pumps. To her disagreement at fist they placed a few flowers into her hair by a barrette that had her side pulled back to show her eyes instead of hanging in them like normal.  
  
Michiru looked like a French Princess. Her dress was a deep green satin dress. Ruffles laced the front of her bodice. Though Haruka complained when she stood over her you could see straight down her belly button because her neckline was a little low. Michiru smacked her arm and told her it was just her corset she had seen. Her sleeves ended at the elbow and continued one in ruffles of a deep blue that matched Haruka's the bodice lace ruffles were the same. She had on shoes that were replicas of her senshi shoes. Her skirt ballooned out because of all the petticoats she was wearing. A few strands of her hair was pulled back into a small barrette to show her face but allow her hair to frame her face.  
  
Hotaru's was Purple. Hotaru's was silk instead of Satin and was strapless. Her's had a deep purple almost black with a crimson ribbon tied around her. She had a chocker that had a train tied to it, the top was the same as her dress and the under side was the color of her ribbon. She had on long gloves that almost reached her shoulders. On each middle finger held a rind that had part of the train tied to it. The skirt of the dress seemed to cling to her till she moved. Then it would billow out about her. Her shoes were crimson, heals that made her seem taller and helped with the length of her skirt. She had lavender glitter dusted in her hair  
  
Usagi startled them with her dress. it was rare to see her wear anything black. (Okay so sue me I like Mercedes Lackey and I fell in love with this dress and decided Usagi had to wear It. so this bit goes to her (Mercedes I mean.)) In heavy black silk-satin, embroider all over in a patter with a suggestion of feathers, encrusted with jet beads and tiny black gemstones that reflected light in a million minuscule facets. Beneath her heavy over gown with is long elaborate train and divided front panel, was an under dress of black gossamer silk and beneath that were so many black petticoats, each as light as breath of air. But the crowning touch was the small set of real feather wings (I changed this bit), springing form the gown at her shoulders. The wings were also ornamented with jewelry. (That was from the book Black Swan.) Her shoes were that of slippers that laced up her legs. Her hair had been built up, braided and twined with more jewels. (the hair bit also from the book.)  
  
Girls had on a small tiara nothing big and nothing fancy to gain them attention. (Like their dresses wouldn't do that already?). Each also had on little masks that matched their dresses, but unlike the boys these did not tie.  
  
They snuck their way into the large room and up the balcony to watch the people down below. The outers could only gaze in wonder at all the people and their costumes. Usagi watch through saddened eyes.  
  
'Reminds me of the moon.' The others looked at her.  
  
"This is what the Balls on the Moon looked like." Haruka asked dazed. Her and Michiru had been to a few balls when they were touring the world but never like this.  
  
'Hai, though me and mother would be sitting on our thrones for most of it till she gave me leave to dance, walk around and mingle.' The girls turned back to the display of colors dancing around. They were quick to spot the boys and their breaths caught in their throats. The schools uniform did them not justice, (well till they took off the jacket and vest. I saw a picture of them like that laying on the grass and had to wipe up the drool. ~-^). Though that was quickly lived for they noticed the girls around them and in Usagi's case the lack of breath someone was giving the other. Even in a corner the guys had found themselves in much unwanted attention.  
  
Dou and Quatra were being polite the girls that had swarmed them as Wufei and Trowa ignored them and Hiiro tried to breath. Something glinting from the balcony above caught Dou's eye. He looked up and froze; there were all four of the girls. He nudged Quatra and gave a slight hint were to look. From the sharp in take of breath Dou had guess he had seen them. They excused themselves from the girls and turned to the guys. Luckily Ririna was called away.  
  
"Guys I want you to take a quick glance to the balcony and tell me what you see." Was all Dou told them. At first they thought he had seen soldiers or maybe an assassin. That was quickly changed when they noticed the girls. Dou grinned at their faces even Hiiro looked star struck. He turned around and waved. Hotaru waved back and quickly headed for the stairs. Michiru and Haruka followed more slowly after her. Dou was already making his way through the crowed to reach her. Quatra found himself making his way as well. Trowa noticed that Tenshi was still looking down at them or rather behind him. He turned to see only Hiiro. He glared a little before walking to the boy and leaning down to whisper to him. Hurt her and you will find yourself in a predicament not even you could weasel you way out of. With that he turned and left following the same path as Dou and Quatra. Wufei snorted at their antics till he seen Sally standing with Catherine talking to some of the Preventors heads. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped gown that was the replica of Haruka's Uranus Princess gown. Only she had a sash across her, as did Catherine. A Broach was attached to the right shoulder strap holding the sash in place. The sash was white lined with silver. On the broach was the sign of the Preventors. He nearly chocked on his cup of wine. He sleeked his way from Hiiro and made it towards Sally.  
  
Hiiro watched as Tenshi backed into the shadows form his sight. Damn how was he going to complete his mission if he couldn't get to the girl? He looked around and found Dou/ Ru and Quatra/Mi on the dance floor. What he saw next he raised an eyebrow. Trowa was leading a slightly blushing Kaze onto the dance floor. The next thing he witnessed had both eyebrows raised and a small bit of laughter to almost bubble up. Wufei and Sally were dancing she almost a half foot to a foot taller than him. Something sparkling caught his eye. He followed it and watched as Tenshi slipped onto the balcony that had stairs leading down to the garden. He looked around. Ririna was busy dancing in the middle of the crowd and the other four were there as well. For once he eased up on this mission he had one that was a little more important. (Yeah, any mission is a little more important that Ririna- can ya tell I don't like her much?)  
  
He quietly made his way on to the balcony and looked out across the garden to find her.  
  
Hiiro looked out across the gardens from the balcony. He knew he had seen her come out here. Of course she had to wear all black, but his training helps him see in the dark once his eyes adjust. Finally he found her. She was dancing to the music along the ledge of a large fountain in the back part of the garden. He walked down the stairs and headed on the path that would take him to her.  
  
On his way there he noticed the rose bushes. When he came to the red roses he found the roses picked off the bush then shredded in what he guessed was a furry of anger. On closer examination he noticed little drops of blood where the thorns had cut the flesh that tore it's beauty apart. He was inclined at first to find the wounded person but shook it off. He had a mission, small things like that need not be in his head. He again headed in the direction of Tenshi.  
  
He finally reached her and watched through the shadows of a large oak. She had lifted her skirts high enough to keep out of the water and to only let her slipper clothed feet show. She danced on the ledge with care and grace on her toes. Her eyes closed as she was lulled by the music poring to them from the open doors. He watched in awe. She looked like an angel- a fallen angel. She was wasn't she? She had been betrayed and hurt causing her to fall. He had so much blood on his hands hell surely would reject him in disgust. Maybe if he helped this angel- HIS angel rise once again he and the others could be cleansed.  
  
A little sharp pain was in his heart. Was he just using her to clean way all his sins? NO! This was much more. Because of Ririna he thanked her for unlocking the door Dr. J. had locked. His emotions. He was unfortunately unable to give any back to the girl but protection and friendship. He knew now why. He was waiting for someone. For her-HIS TENSHI.  
  
He slipped from the shadows and silently joined her on the ledge. He slowly grasped her hands and began to lead her. She still held he eyes close and followed his movements with out questioning it. When the music stopped she had a smile on her face that quickly disappeared as she slowly opened her eyes. She made such a quick movement that she lost balance and would have fall in if it wasn't for the arms that stopped her.  
  
Hiiro pulled her up right and closer to him. All she could do was stare. Was he going to yell for earlier, was he mad at her? What was he doing of going to do? So many possibilities and outcomes crossed her mind that it was her turn to be surprised when he leaned down and kissed her. She was startled at first but when she felt him pull away she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.  
  
So many things had been running through his mind as he stared into her eyes. Mainly all the movies he had been forced to watch. He was playing each scene that contained kissing. No of them suited what he wanted. So he created his own. He could see she was going through her own battle in her head. One of his training lessons came to mind. Object of surprise. Why not? It has worked for him in so many other missions. He leaned down and kissed her. He felt her tense up and knew he had failed. That he was wrong. He began to pull away when her arms came up and wrapped him in closer to her. A million things happened to him. Mostly an overload on the emotions, but mainly two thoughts crossed his mind.  
  
OH my god she is kissing me....now what?  
  
The movies showed the people kissing they never explained what you were to do. Maybe he should have researched this better. Well Tenshi seems to know what to do and all he can do is respond back. The solider side kicked in a little. Mission parameter changed. Let her lead and next time it will be him.  
  
Tenshi was turmoil of emotions herself. She was on cloud nine. She never felt like this when Mamo-baka kissed her. He never made her feel like she had let the ground and was floating. He never created a spark when he touched her. She decided to move a little further in the kissing and slightly opened her mouth. Hiiro followed and the next thing she new was their tongue's battling one another, both groaning into the kiss. Finally they parted for breath.  
  
They heard some people coming down the path. Hiiro gave her one of his rare smiles before jumping down off the fountain. He reached up and grabbed around the waist and brought her down. She was smiling and this time it reaches her eyes. He grabbed her hand intent on leading them into the shadows from the party guest. But something stopped him he looked down at her hands.  
  
He brought her hands palm up into the light. There were little cuts all over them the blood had already began to clot. Then it hit him. She was the one who shredded the rose bush. He looked up to question her and she wouldn't look at him. It must be part of her past. Though he vowed to get it out of her. Why would anyone shred such a beautiful flower the way she did?  
  
He pulled out his handkerchief dipped it into the fountain water and cleaned the blood away. Later on she would have to clean the cuts. The guest voices were closer; Hiiro grabbed her hand again and led her to the shadow of the big oak he had been watching her from. Once there he brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them.  
  
"Why?" he looked up and saw only pain in her eyes. She took her hands from his and sat on a bench that was under the tree. When he sat next to her she already had her computer out.  
  
'Before I came to you boys, I lived another life I guess you can say. For one I could talk, I was carefree; I loved life and everything about it. I even thought I had loved somebody, we were engaged. As time went by we began to drift apart. I found I no longer loved him. He didn't care. I was his property the minuet I became his girlfriend. Before I was attacked we had a rather big fight. I can't remember what he said, but that is the past. What I did to the rose bushes was out of anger that he had used me, played with my emotions. See roses were like his calling card, well red roses anyways.'  
  
To say the least Hiiro was none to happy with that. Somebody had mistreated her so. Now he knew it were more that just friends betrayal but that of loves as well. He lifted her chin up to look at him.  
  
"It won't happen again." He leaned foreword and this time he was the lead. When they broke apart Tenshi nuzzled next to him and they sat that way for a while before finally heading back to the party.  
  
When they finally entered and registered the music paying they had to stop and look at one another. What the hell? Looking around they spotted the others but Dou and Ru in a corner laughing or holding in laughter. On the dance floor the found Dou and a not to happy Ru. The song Tale as old as Time, from beauty and the beast was playing. Obviously by the request of the others at Dou's and Ru's expense. They crept closer keeping in the shadows. The others were laughing and making jokes of which on was the beast and the beauty. Hiiro and Tenshi couldn't help but notice how they were standing. Trowa had an arm around Kaze's waist, Mi had her arm tucked in Quatra's and Wufei had his hand at the small of Sally's back. They were laughing and making jokes about Ru and Dou, even after the song had ended and Ru marched up with Dou in tow.  
  
Tenshi watched as Ru ranted on how wrong that was. A plan formed as a smile spread on her face. Hiiro caught the smile and knew what she was thinking. A new song started up and he guided her to the floor. Tenshi was pleased and surprised. She thought for sure Hiiro would refuse to dance. When she looked into his eyes she could see a little humor.  
  
"So you want to get them all?" Tenshi snorted and nodded her head. Now that Haruka was there it would be all the more fun. Hiiro gave a small smirk and continued to lead her around the dance floor.  
  
The others had calmed down and were just standing in a corner talking. Every once in a while the guys would tag off on whom would watch over Ririna though they seemed to missing one. Wufei stomped over to the table they were sitting at and picked up the first drink of alcohol he could grab and downed it one gulp.  
  
"That onna is getting on my nerves! During the war her talks were needed now they are just droning on." He plopped down in a chair. "Where the hell is Yui. She wouldn't stop asking for him!" Mi and Quatra giggled and pointed to the dance floor were Tenshi and Hiiro passed still dancing.  
  
"They have been on the floor for almost twenty minuets straight." Haruka growled. She was upset because she didn't get the first dance Hiiro had but they hadn't stopped. She was a little relived no other males had danced with her but still.  
  
"I think it is his turn." Trowa told the others. He walked onto the floor leaned down and talked to Hiiro. Hiiro released Tenshi gave her a bow and made his way to Ririna. They could see Tenshi giggle as Trowa took his turn dancing with her.  
  
In the end each of the boys took turns dancing with each of the girls and Haurka pulled Tenshi on the floor and danced with her. That began were each of the girls danced with each other to the boy's amusement. Ririna finally signaled it was time for the talks.  
  
The girl's groaned. It was heading for midnight and now they wanted to talk! Since they were just guest and not representatives they were not allowed inside. Hiiro was to sit with Ririna and Trowa was to sit with Quatra. So that left Wufei to take the balcony. They had already agreed to let the girls follow him. Besides they would be able to help them spot trouble.  
  
The talks began. Some representatives stood and talked on how the peace has helped their kingdoms. Some asked for others help, they were still trying to mend themselves from the wars. Finally one man stood, walked to Ririna, bowed, and helped her up to stand. They could see Hiiro glaring at the man. When he turned around. Tenshi nearly fainted. They could see Quatra grab his chest in pain. Wufei was on the other side and not paying them any attention.  
  
"Kenoko, what is wrong?" Haruka whispered out not to draw attention to them. They could hear the man go on about helping Ririna's cause and being there to help her in anyway possible. This new enemy must be stopped and on and on.  
  
'It's him.'  
  
"Him, who?" Michiru asked franticly. Usagi was now rocking herself, shuddering violently and trying not to cry  
  
'Endymion.' They froze. The Earth Prince! They looked back down at the man. Sure enough it was he. Usagi let out a strangled sob before running out. They followed her, but had lost her when she ran through the party guest not attending the talks.  
  
They finally found her in the garden crying on the same bench her and Hiiro had occupied previously. Haruka gathered her up in her arms and let her cry. Usagi finally cried herself to sleep.  
  
"Don't worry princess, we won't let them hurt you again." Haruka whispered to her before kissing the top of her head. They took her back to the rooms they were given and laid her in bed. Outside a storm began. The three girls stared out into the dark night.  
  
"Appropriate, ne?" Michiru asked sadly. The other two agreed and crept out of the room.  
  
They had to explain to the guys that they had left a little after the peace talks and what Quatra had felt was just a nightmare that Tenshi was having. The guys finally accepted the answer and left to their own rooms.  
  
Hiiro laid in bed listening to the sound of the storm outside. He was deep in thought. Trying to piece the puzzle together. He had most of the pieces, only a few more and they would have the answers they looked for and the enemy would go down. He heard a creek near his door and went for his gun. The door slowly opened and a head popped in. He sighed and lowered the gun and scooted over.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Tenshi grinned and jumped into bed. She sunk under the covers and curled next to him and in not time at all was asleep again. Hiiro watched her and smiled. They guys had learned that she didn't like thunderstorms and usually ended up in one of their beds. He was just glad it was his. He lie down next to her and fell asleep. No longer thinking of the enemy, but his angel next to him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 


	16. Laughing clown and Flying Frisebees

Hey I m back. I know it's been a while but things have been hectic around here. Sheesh.  
  
I was hopping somebody would notice but I don't think anyone did.  
  
Michiru's, Haruka's and somewhat of Hotaru's dresses had their senshi uniform colors. Don't believe me read the colors then find a picture with their uniforms, though sometimes Michiru's is the same blue as Haruka's and other times it is the deep aqua green color.  
  
On with the fic. Beware of the occasional pop ups of my friend LostTenshi she is my beta. After she reads she post so I don't have a say.she's mean.  
  
LostTenshi: I am not! You told me too thank you very much. Your name isn't Boushomono (lazybones) for nothing!!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Tenshi had woken up to find her, Hiiro and the sheets and blankets in a tangle mess. She looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was six in the morning (an ungodly hour for sure). No one was up including Hiiro that could be expected the boys had been working themselves to death lately and they didn't get back from the talks until three in the morning. So letting them sleep in this one time wasn't going to hurt anyone. It took her a bit to untangle herself from the mess and Hiiro. She did it with out even waking him up. She looked back down at him and seen a frown that wasn't their before. The giggling schoolgirl flitted in for a moment.  
  
Kawaii was all she could think. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose. The frown lessens but it was still there. She shrugged, oh well. She wanted some time alone to think and Hiiro was just going to have lay there and pout in his sleep. She stopped and blushed. That sounded so.oh god Ruka was going to kill them both. She slipped out of the room and stayed in the shadows briefly thanking Dou for teaching her stealth. She froze though when a door opened. She couldn't make who it was but only it was female. The hallway was dark and she had only seen a maid since she left Hiiro's room. She cursed how did her room end up being at the opposite end. The figure seemed to be having trouble with a bundle in her arms and closing the door with out making a sound. The bundle fell from the girl's arms and landed on her feet. The girl let out a string of muffled curses. Suspects were quickly narrowing as the time passed by. She tried to remember whose room that belonged to.  
  
The girl finally seceded in closing the door quietly and bent and picked up the bundle. The girl looked up and down the hall hoping no one noticed before heading for Tenshi's way. Tenshi froze and hoped the girl didn't see her. Thankfully the girl didn't. She was to caught up in trying to get her room and not be caught or she may have noticed Tenshi. When the girl passed Tenshi about had a heart attack. Now she knew whose room that was and why the girl was trying not to get caught. Especially when the dress she had been wearing that night was in her arms and she was wearing only a rather large dress shirt that had belong to the young man she was just with. The girl made it to her room and closed the door behind her quickly.  
  
The initial shock wore off and trademark of devils tail sprouted. Oh god she loved blackmail and this blackmail would be so fun. She giggled to her self as she made her way to her own room. Today maybe just turn out to be better than she first thought.  
  
Trowa stood in the garden rubbing his temples. God he was tired, no exhausted. He had forgotten what it was like to be at war. But they weren't exactly at war; no this was just the begging just like OZ. A few simple takeovers, the Gundams blowing shit up and then the war would begin hopefully not between earth and the colonies again. This new faction had them completely stumped. No matter what they did, no matter how much information they obtained it wasn't enough. OZ had been around so long that they were easy to figure out. This group had been around longer but it remained in the shadows. Never allowing anyone to know of it. They slowly worked its way into the mind on the people. Unlike OZ who just up and decided it wanted greed, though the Romofeller Foundation also fueled OZ. He stopped. How many times had he thought of OZ? That was one problem they kept comparing this new group to OZ. He sighed that was just part of the problem and he knew the answers to another part lie in a certain silver haired little sister who has been dodging him since he told Hiiro he would try and get some answers. It was almost as if she knew and didn't want to say more.  
  
He understood they all had past and she was entitled to her secrets but if those secrets could save millions of lives then she was just going to have to deal with it. He groaned, why couldn't she tell Quatra? He was the brain of the outfit. Not that he didn't have brains, it was just well Quatra would know what to say to her, how to comfort her and how to pry the information out of her. They both knew how to use that damn pity/innocent/guilty thing and the big sad eyes.  
  
Music caught his ears. He recognized it. Tenshi had CD's of this group called the Star Lights, which she played endlessly. The songs were nice to listen to, but even Dou could only take so much. He squared his shoulders, she was not getting away this time, and he could be a man about this. Hell he tamed lions and tigers at the Circus he could tame and wild.. dangerous.likes to get even.has a nasty bite and bark.rabbit. Kami he wished for once someone else was in his shoes.  
  
He followed the sound to its source. He found Tenshi grinning evilly while nodding her head to the music. For some reason that smile struck fear into him. He knew she was either planning something or knew something that could really be bad for whom ever it was about.  
  
He watched her for a moment. She had gathered flowers and had made little flower crowns. She seemed so happy and content in her own little world, whelp Dou always said that he could put a damper in anyone's parade. Of course he said that to Hiiro and Wufei as well. Ano. time to turn the meter to pour because Tenshi's little parade was about to be drowned.  
  
When a shadow fell across her she knew whom it was. She could feel him watching her. Damn, now her plans for blackmail and teasing would have to be put to a hold. She looked up and gave him a warm smile. Trowa sat down next to her. She reached over and gave him a hug and put the crown of flowers that she had just finished on him. He glared at her but didn't move to take it off. Tenshi shrugged and laid her head on his lap and continued with the crowns. She had three more to go before she had one for each of them.  
  
"Tenshi, you know who were are fighting don't you?" Tenshi stopped and looked up at him puzzled for a moment then something flashed in her eyes he couldn't quite comprehend. She sat up and looked at him. He noticed that her little computer was in between them. He could read it from there. He looked back to her. She seemed to be studying him. Then she looked up to the sky.  
  
'Not sure, we have an only a guess and nothing to back it up on. But some how I feel they are linked and I have not been able to figure that link out. I am sorry but we know about as much as you. We have no idea who this group is.'  
  
It wasn't a total lie. She didn't know the Organization only the five that were linked to it- somehow. Seeing Mamoru last night only made her think more. She knew the inners and him were linked with the organization they were fighting. How else could you explain the MDs and MS's were able to fight like they use to. But how? They were with Ririna all the time. The only other way was during the three months she had been with the guys. But that couldn't be since there was no real activity from the group till two weeks before they came to Sanq Kingdom.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she had to jump from the roar from Trowa and him hitting the ground. She stared at him in shock then tilted her head. She gave him a few pokes. He looked up at her and she grinned. He could only grin back. He did something really un-Trowa like he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry but it is starting to really get to me." Tenshi could only blink a few times. She then placed her hand on his forehead sticking the tip of her tongue out as if she was concentrating. Finally she pulled back her hand looked at it and shrugged. Then looked up at him lip's pursed. All he could do was watch. What in god's name was she doing? She further more confused him by lifting up his bang (he, he almost put Bangs but Trowa only has one) and looking in to both of his eyes carefully. What ever she found or didn't find didn't seem to please her. She sat back with her arms crossed glaring at the ground in a Heero like manor only she was pouting. Something caught his eye. Her little computer was writing. Her thoughts were being written (typed if you want to get technical) and he doubted she knew. Usually only Heero has ever been able to really make him laugh but this was just to funny.  
  
'Right so he doesn't have a temperature, his black thingies aren't dilated. So what the hell is wrong with him? That was so not Nii-chan. Think Tsukino damn it think and I don't care if it does hurt....maybe D-kun slipped something in his water.. like he could get away with something like that. You can hear his thoughts a mile away.maybe a bug bit him, don't some of them carry diseases?'  
  
Her thoughts went on like this. It took Trowa a minuet to figure out what she had been talking.er.thinking about. His little odd displays of humanity and teenagism (is that a word?). He fell back onto the grass because he was laughing so hard. This really startled her. He could only point at the little computer. He watched as her eyes grew big and she blushed almost out doing Quatra. God his sides hurt but he couldn't help it.  
  
Tenshi pouted at him, but he kept laughing. Her pout then formed into a glare hoping he would fry on the spot or stop. Since neither had occurred only one thing was left- get even.  
  
See flowers in nice little crowns and necklaces.. see Trowa laughing.. see and angered Moon Princess who knows how to get even.see her jump.see big cloud of dust.see Trowa turned into the fairy prince of flowers.. see Tenshi stand and give him a raspberry and storming off.. see Trowa laugh some more.. laugh Trowa laugh.laugh clown laugh.  
  
Trowa finally calmed down and followed after Tenshi hoping to apologize. Neither one had noticed the walked right into the middle of a game Dou and Ru were playing till Dou yelled at Trowa. Tenshi turned in time to see a Frisbee heading straight for Trowa. Senshi instinct clicked. She ran full speed to him, dived in front of him grabbing the Frisbee. She rolled a little before getting back up on her feet spinning around and with all her strength flinging it back at Dou. Dou had just enough time to duck as the spinning disk whistled past his head. He followed its path as it curved upward and like a boomerang came back on it's path causing him to duck again as it whizzed by again heading back for Tenshi who calmly caught it like it was nothing special. She spun it between her fingers a bit before looking down at him arching an eyebrow as she smirked. He looked up at not blinking and could only whistle.  
  
He had never seen someone handle a Frisbee like that. She began to spin the thing on the tip of her finger keeping it going with out trying much. He trotted up to them at the same time Ru reached them. She was laughing.  
  
"Showing off again." Usagi gave a bow still keeping the things on her finger. The other three boys ran up along with Kaze and Mi. They had heard Dou's shout and though something was wrong. Dou quickly explained what happened in his normal way. Arms flying around and talking really fast. The boys being use to it and the girl's, because of Usagi, they understood every word. Hiiro glared at him.  
  
"You are supposed to be watching Ririna." Dou's face turned to that of anger.  
  
"And play fetch boy for her. Hell no. Besides she is with that Mamoru- dork." Three different voices corrected him.  
  
"Konayaro." Tenshi who had been playing with the flying disk (I got tired of constantly saying Frisbee.) almost fell, but caught herself and rubbed her face with her free hand. 'Good job; now dig yourselves out of this one. Explain to them how you know jackass and while you're at it tell them who we really are.'  
  
Kaze stopped herself from glaring at Tenshi. She was beginning to hate that smart-ass mouth. She looked at the boys and could see the wheels turning in there heads.  
  
"Earlier we were talking to Ririna and he came up arrogant and rude. Didn't say excuse me what so ever and just took her way for a walk nearly knocking us over in the process." It wasn't a lie he did and Dou could vouch for it. He was with them. Thankfully Dou did. He nodded his head.  
  
" TO top it off that ass had the nerve to think I was a servant of Ririna's and kept giving me orders. Then he got mad when I didn't do them. That was when Ririna decided so nicely to finally tell him who I was. She then pulled me off to the side and gave me a lecture on how I should have done what he told me like I was here damn maid or something. That was when I left. There are enough guards in this place and I didn't feel like being at the receiving end of their bullets when I killed one or both of them." Dou ended in a huff. His face had grown red in anger and that was something you normally did not see-ever. The guys eased off him it took a lot to make Dou angry. Still they had a mission.  
  
The girls could see the mixed emotions rising in the five. They were being torn apart by so many angles. They were so stuck on their policy of completing a mission and never failing that is was killing them faster than anything else. Right now they were to protect Ririna. Who said work was fun in the first place.  
  
(''= Tenshi, * = Ru, ~ = Mi, = Kaze)  
  
'We have to do something. This isn't fair what so ever. Even we had breaks from saving to world.'  
  
*Hai I agree. They need a day off for once. Besides right now Ririna's butler Pagan is watching over her. They trust him.  
  
~ Demo, how do we convince them to take the day off?  
  
Simple, we distract them. I doubt any of them but Dou knows how to play Frisbee. So.we teach them. If I recall they love challenges and don't back down from them.  
  
If the boys had been paying attention they would have seen the four devil smiles show briefly.  
  
"I don't care what you say Ru. There is no way they know how. I doubt any of them even know what the hell the thing is or what it's used for." Kaze said a little louder than normal to catch the boy's attention.  
  
"You forget Dou does." Ru came back.  
  
"Oh excuse me, the braided wonder knows. That helps a lot" Kaze came back sarcastically. The boy's faces were priceless. Mi stepped in.  
  
"That is enough you two. Try asking them instead of guessing and turning this into a big argument." Ru and Kaze turned their backs to one another with their noses in the air. Mi sighed before addressing the boys. " Sorry, but they want to know if any of you But Dou knew how to play Frisbee?"  
  
The boys looked at each other with looks of bewilderment. They couldn't be serious but looking back at the girls they could see they were. This caused them to stop and think about it.  
  
The girls mentally cheered to themselves. It had worked they weren't thinking about their mission.  
  
Quatra shifted from foot to foot. "Well I have seen kids play it but I never had the chance"  
  
Wufei shrugged. " When I was a child I used the thing."  
  
Heero and Trowa's blank looks told them what they already figured. They had no clue as to what the thing was. Mi turned to Kaze and Ru.  
  
" There that settles that." Ru and Kaze shook their heads.  
  
"Nope won't do." Ru told her crossing her arms. Kaze followed suit after all.  
  
"No it will not. Besides the Frisbee is a good source for a weapon." To prove her point she had to duck as the talked about object whizzed by. The group watched as Tenshi preformed her own little gymnastics while throwing the disk. Further proving the point if handled correctly it could be a weapon. The girls had to sweat drop. Kaze sighed.  
  
"Give her a sword she will act graceful to a point and then she falls apart. Give her that thing and she is the most deadliest thing." The boys could only nod their heads in agreement.  
  
It took a bit but after a little bit more prodding and insult/challenging they finally wringed the boys into learning/playing Frisbee. It took up the rest of the day till it came to a crashing halt.  
  
Tenshi was watching amusedly as the others threw the thing back and forth. The boys had it down quick. They could even aim and peg on one another. Dou was going to be sore in the morning. They rarely passed the thing to her seeing she would show off. More than once she made all of them hit the deck. Hey it wasn't her fault it was the first weapon she had.  
  
They had ended up playing in the field just pass the garden. It was the only safe place where innocent bystanders couldn't be hit. She said the boys had picked it up quick she didn't say they were good. Most of the time they had to chase it down. It was just her luck to be standing where she could see into the garden clearly. And it was her luck to look in that direction. What she seen set her blood boiling.  
  
Everyone tried to warn her he was false, but oh no she wouldn't listen. She shrugged them off as being jealous. Seeing it from a different view she now understood. Just under the tree her and Heero had been that night was Mamoru with Ririna. She was giggling at whatever he had said and blushing. He took her hand and kissed it before handing her a red rose. The red from the rose seem to spread before her sight till it was all she saw.  
  
Sure she disliked the girl from time to time but that didn't mean she had to sit still and watch as Mamoru did the same thing that he had done to her. Flattering her like crazy and filling her head with false ideas about love. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. He was using Ririna just as he tried to use her. Ririna had once been called the Queen of the world and was still pretty much it but just with out the title. She was well respected and if he played his cards right he could put himself back into the limelight and reclaim his birthright. Just like.. he was. .going to do.with HER.  
  
She would become Queen and with her marriage to him she would rule both the earth and the solar system, as was it her birthright. Now she realized he only wanted he title and power. Of course she wouldn't be ruling he would. He always was able to turn her away from things and let him run it. He was always controlling what she did or at least tried to when they were battling, but as soon as the fuku's and masks came off he was in charge and no buts about it. Hell the lecture/ yell fest she received for being friends with Seiya when it was obvious he...she. it.liked her. That gave her a headache for a month.  
  
A plan quickly formed in her head.  
  
'Which ever gets the Frisbee next head it my way the hardest you can.  
  
The girls blinked and shrugged. They couldn't argue that voice was that of their princess not Tenshi. They couldn't disobey and direct order. Kaze caught it and used every ounce of her strength and threw it the thirty yards to her princess.  
  
"TENSHI CATCH!"  
  
They could already tell that it was going to go over her head. Tenshi smirked just what she wanted. With the grace of a cat she turn and began to run. Her serious face already startled them now she was running full force to catch up the thing.  
  
Tenshi stopped and watched as it passed her and crouched down and waited. The flying disk glided up wards only to spin in once place for a bit before traveling back to the earth following its path. As it neared her she leapt up catching it and using the momentum from its fall to earth and her own by spinning back towards the others she let it fly with everything she had. The others watched as it latterly whistled pass them and to the garden. It passed between the startled couple and landed a few feet from them. Leaving a shredded rose in their wake.  
  
Ririna had jumped back but tripped as they heard then seen the hurtling disk coming for them. She stared down at what was left of the rose at her feet.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I should have the next chapter out sooner than this.  
  
LT: hey I know you are a little up set at the hanger but chill. It works out better this way and both Boushomono and myself agree. See some surprising guest enter the show though you may not know right way who they are but you will soon.  
  
Bousho: The time is drawing near when all things will be revealed but of course after some rather fun chapters that have no real point to the story but just to have a break. 


	17. snake in the grass

Revised  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
They rushed over to the two 'victims' side. Mamoru was helping a disheveled Ririna up as the approached. Half way towards where the others were conjugating Tenshi stops and looks around eyes narrowed. THEY were there, all of them, all of the inners. Not only that but she could feel a Yuma around just couldn't pin point were it was nor the three now four. She started walking again but slower taking in everything around her. She was not going to be surprised and let THEM have the upper hand. Not ever again.  
  
She circled around the group not even stopping to make sure Ririna was alright as she headed straight to where the Frisbee had landed. All the while watching her surroundings. Shadows move and she looks up to the trees eyes quickly narrowing to slits. That explains where the Yuma is. About that time the soldier side kicked into the others and they too looked up just in time to throw everyone out of the way. The Yuma, which resembled part man and mostly snake, let out a hiss and launched its self out of the branches above the victims below.  
  
The boys pulled out their guns aimed and fired only to realize it didn't faze this Yuma just like the other. Tenshi was some good feet away and it didn't even register her at all. She still was kneeling reaching for the Frisbee just watching eyes wide catching everything. The snake thing would coil up and like a spring launch at no one in particular. Though she did noticed it tended to leave Mamoru alone and concentrate more on the others.  
  
Her head began to swim in a sea of confusion. A real Yuma would have picked a target and attacked again and again till it's prim directive was completed. This Yuma acted like some B-rated horror movie monster. Attacking at anything and everything not quiet sure what it is suppose to do. It hit her it was stalling. She concentrated and figured out why. The Inners where moving. The Yuma was giving them time to get into place before it would finally pick a target and attack. She watched its moves carefully waiting for the right time to act.  
  
It finally curled itself around the base of a tree Kaze, Trowa and Ru had been standing in front of before the dived out of the way. That was when she locked eyes with it and new right away the order had been given. The snake seemed to smile before letting out a piercing half cry half hiss that caused everyone to cover his or her ears from the noise. It then jumped into the air dived for the ground and went into the soil beneath them.  
  
Everyone slowly rose cautiously looking around for any signs of it. Quatre started barking orders for everyone to get inside as quickly as possible. Tenshi was about to comply with that when warm sticky air hit the back of her neck. Her eyes widened as tight grip on the Frisbee caused it to crack. She slowly turned around to find only a few inches separated her from a slimy saliva filled mouth of teeth and forked tongue. She looked into its eyes and slowly backed up. This Yuma was like one she had ever felt of seen. Only one thing registered in its eyes and that was to kill. No draining energy or snatching some item of the soul. No this one had one purpose and it was to kill until nothing was left but a bloody heap of mass and blood.  
  
A case of klutz attacked Tenshi as she feel over a root sticking up as she slowly backed way. She could just barley register the others screams for her, they sounded like they were on the other side of the planet. All she could concentrate on was the snake man's eyes and really big teeth. Even though she had fallen she used her hands and feet to push her back till she hit the base of a tree. The thing stopped only a few inches from her and bent down till its face was near hers. She closed her eyes and waited for the worse. She could feel its nasty breath on her a well as its fork tongue that lashed out as if it was giving her a taste test. If things weren't the way they were at the moment she would have glommped the inners at the moment. All four of their attacks hit the back of the creature. It let out a hiss and turned to its attackers. That gave Tenshi enough time to stand and take off.  
  
Unfortunately it wasn't done with her. Ignoring the speech the inners were giving it took off after Tenshi diving in the ground the rising only to dive again. It looked like a dolphin in the water diving in and out. Tenshi could feel it gaining a quick even with her running at her top speed with out tapping into her powers. She almost jumped out of her skin when a few of the inners attacks whizzed by her obviously missing the Yuma. She rolled her eyes they were going to kill her and didn't realize she was who they WANTED to kill.  
  
New powers and ki invaded her senses and she almost faltered. She couldn't quite tell who it was but it was an ally she was sure of that. Especially when a few meter from her a pair of hands descended from the trees waiting for her to grab. She put all her concentration in getting to those hands before she was eaten or caught in a miss fire. She grabbed the hands and was pulled up just as the thing was coming up out of the ground to catch her. Since they had been at a fast pace the creature had a hard time slowing down and turning back that the inners were able to follow it pass the tree she was in and continue the battle yards away.  
  
Tenshi hugged the tree trunk eyes screwed shut tight as she sat on a branch trying to catch her breath and not pass out.  
  
"Well you can still run and doge." Came a voice laced with mirth. A few other voices giggled. Tenshi's eyes snapped open wide. IT couldn't be! What were THEY doing here? She turned to the voices. Her eyes got bigger and her mouth replicated that of a large mouth bass. There were four of them each on a different branch leading up ward. One smirked at her smugly.  
  
"Breath?" Tenshi snapped her mouth shut then began to breath normally. She rubbed her eyes and looked again just to make sure they weren't a mirage. They all giggled at her antics. Tenshi swung a led over the other side of branch to straddled it as she leaned forward to poke the closest being to her. As soon as she did it screamed out boo nearly causing her to fall off startled. The one at the top smiled down at her.  
  
"Why? How?" Tenshi nodded. "I am sorry but those questions will have to answered in the next few days when we meet again. They can't be answered here in a short amount of time or with in the enemies range. Soon though dear Queen." The other three nodded and smiled too. All Tenshi could do was nod back in response. They heard the others calling for her. Tenshi looked and seen Dou, Quatre and Hiiro running in her direction. She turned back to find the four gone. She blinked and shrugged, rational thought would have to come later she concluded as she tried to shimmy down the tree.  
  
The three caught up to her just as she reached the ground. She gave them a reassuring smile and two sighs could be heard. She gave Quatre a questioning look.  
  
"The others are waiting for us inside. They rushed Ririna in and we followed after you." Tenshi nodded and let go of the tree only to find herself falling and being caught by Hiiro. She could hear Quatra's voice somewhere near her ask if she was all right. She could only shake her head. Exhaustion was taking over her. How far and how long did she run at her top speed? She was fighting off the blackness. Everything sounded if she was under water. She was sure the others where talking but about what she didn't know. She almost panicked when she felt her feet leave the ground only to realize it was Hiiro picking her up in his arms princess style. Quatra or was it Dou mentioned something about a bed. That sounded like a really good idea or she could just snuggle into Hiiro. Then everything went quiet.  
  
She felt Hiiro tense up and hold her tighter too him. She barley cracked open to see what it was and started panicking. The inners were walking towards them. She began to shiver uncontrollably. All she could think of was they were coming for her and she couldn't do anything thing to stop them because of her fatigue. She clamed her eyes shut and buried her face into Hiiro's chest and waited for the first blow. But nothing came and everything went dark.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I know I know. We are evil and it is really short.  
  
There is a really good explanation.  
  
See when this chapter was almost completely typed out (as in I still have more to type) it was already on nineteen pages heading for twenty. So I cut it down and there was a good place.  
  
See the other part ties all in together and it would be worse if I cut if off in the middle of that. So.......  
  
Well till next time  
  
Ja ne Minna-chan. 


	18. teaching Humanity

B-Chan: Well I had something totally different that was to come after Tenshi passed out, but on a whim I wrote this and it seems to fit better into the story. What I had originally will still be in the story but this makes the story a little better.  
  
L/T-Chan: Yeah and it feeds all those hungry sharks called readers. MMMMPHHHHHHH (Glares at B-chan and bites her hand that covers her mouth then makes a sour face) ewe I got lazy cuties. Circle circle dot dot now I got a cutie shot. (Takes off laughing madly)  
  
B-Chan: Anyone want a roommate? Roommate for sale. And they call me weird? Anyways this chapter is very Hirro/Usafied!!!!!!! (Glares at eechi's) not that much!!!!..yet anyways.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
She slowly woke and became aware of her surroundings. Then the last events raced through their mind. She woke up fully sitting abruptly in bed a scream locked in her throat. She had knocked her blankets and sheets off the bed and now stared blankly at them. A bell chimed not to far off. Only then did she really see where she was. It wasn't in the garden with the Yuma and Senshi behind her. She was back at the school and in her dorm room. Her breathing turned to normal in complete relief. The Yuma had been defeated at least and she had been saved once again by the inners. Irony loved to toy with her just as Fate and Destiny did. If she could get her hands on any of the three she would be satisfied- partially.  
  
Then there were her new allies that presented themselves to her. She had to tell the others and find them or hopefully they would find her soon. She knew the pieces were almost all there she just had to put them together and figure out what it all meant and she knew it was all up to her again. Was it wrong to hope that for once she could lean on them? For a short time she had that but now all eyes turned to her once again. Not only Earth's eyes but for some strange reason the entire Galaxy's. Not even when she was fighting Chaos did she feel so much pressure.  
  
A soft sound took her from her thoughts and sent her searching for it. Scanning her room she found nothing, but the sound continued. That was when movement caught her eye. Her linens that had been thrown off were moving. That was when she notices something was sticking out of one end- a foot. Her eyes widened. Fist thought there was someone was in her room and panic started to creep in her. Second thought why hadn't Hiiro shot them? Realization crashed down on her it WAS Hiiro. She scrambled to the end and poked her head over and looked down.  
  
Normally he would be awake and pointing his gun around the moment those things hit him. She picked up the blankets and sheets and thanked god for once she wasn't able to make a sound. She was laughing. It was all too cute and hilarious. Hiiro Yui nicknamed the Perfect Soldier was acting like a little child looking for his favorite blanket. Then she frowned. He must really be exhausted for him to be like this. She looked up at her digital clock. It kept the date as well. Her frown deepened. Once again she had slept through the first night a whole day and a second night. Why was it that her energy would be so depleted that she would have to sleep for long periods of time to replenish it. Hotaru needed less sleep than her. To top it off she didn't even use her power.  
  
She looked back down at Hiiro and made a decision. After tugging, pulling and mad blushing she finally got him onto her bed and under the covers. She blushed even brighter when he snuggled into her pillow and seemed to inhale deeply before settling back down.  
  
A bath she need a bath. Cold, defiantly cold. She walked into the bathroom only to come back and grab some cloths face redder. Didn't want that problem to arise.  
  
He rolled over and groaned. Couldn't Dou be quiet for one morning? The banging was giving him a headache. Then reality set in. Dou wasn't here nor was the others. They each had their own little missions and the girls accompanied them to help. That left him with Tenshi.  
  
Automatically his hand went under his pillow to grasp his gun. Only he came back empty. He shot up prepared to bare hand kill who ever took his gun. He groaned and fell back on the bed. If any one of the others had just seen him they would never let him live it down. He forgot he had fallen asleep on the floor watching Tenshi.  
  
If he fell asleep on the floor why was he on the bed and Tenshi was not? There was another bang coming through the closed door. He flew out the door thinking Tenshi was in trouble and being attacked while he was asleep. He nearly fell over the couch when he found were the noise was coming from. Tenshi was in the kitchen having a hard time with some pots. She would stack them up and place them in the cabinet above the stove and shut the door only to have them come flying out back at her. By the state the kitchen was in and the mess she had all over her she was trying to cook breakfast. He quickly strode over and slammed the door shut after she put the pots back.  
  
Tenshi jumped startled when a hand came from nowhere and slammed the door she had been fighting with for the past half hour. She spun around eyes wide and scared. In the process she knocked over the carton of eggs. She looked up from the egg mess to see and upset Hiiro. All she could do was gulp and hope whatever she did this time wasn't too bad.whatever it was.  
  
He quickly scanned her over to make sure she had no injuries. He looked back into her eyes and realized he was scaring her. He let out a small relieved smile and relaxed a little. Startling her even more by pulling her to him in a hug and resting his head on her shoulder. After a few seconds she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his back still confused by his actions. She could feel him sigh heavily and barley caught his words.  
  
"I thought I had almost lost you."  
  
That shocked more on how much emotion he was showing physically and in his voice. She rested her head on him and gave a tight squeeze back. He let out another heavy sigh and pulled back. He scanned the kitchen area. It was a total mess. Goop was the only thing he could call what covered most of the counters and floor. Something caught his eye and looking at the ceiling he seen what looked like half cooked pancakes sticking as if glued. That explained the goop. Milk cartoon on it side spilling out what ever was left, many dirty pots pans and utensils, a bag of flour empty when he knew it was completely full that night, that would explain the odd whitening of the everything including Tenshi, the list continued including the eggs she knocked off when he startled her. His inspection ended at Tenshi who was looking at the floor shifting nervously covered completely in everything she used.  
  
Anger and annoyance began to rise. This was a worse mess than Quatre had done last time he tried cooking. His excuses was never being in an kitchen to cook before. It was going to take forever to clean the mess up not to mention what it would cost to re-supply everything she had used up- which looked like almost the whole breakfast item supply. The human side of him kicked in. well that was what he called it. It showed up when he dealt with Ririna. He thought he had it under control but it seemed Tenshi was braking in his control.  
  
He at least resisted the urge to roll his eyes and cringe at the mess. Though he did rub his face with both hands.  
  
"Go wash up and we will go out to eat."  
  
Tenshi's head snapped up at his statement. She had the resist the urge to feel his forehead. She thought at first he was kidding. Normally he would glare and then make her clean it up- well he would help after a while. Though the look he gave her was totally serious.. then again he looked like that all the time. She gave him a brief smile and peck on the check before dashing off to her room to shower once again. Leaving a stunned Heero holding his cheek where she had kissed him.  
  
Two hours later Tenshi came out of her room completely clean. What took the longest was getting her hair clean. She came out with kaki shorts a long sleeve blue and white baseball t-shirt (the one with only the arms the color the rest white.) ankle socks and tennis. Her mouth fell open once she took a look at the kitchen. Hiiro had it almost completely cleaned. There were a few trash bags waiting to be taken out, the counters and stove could be use once again. The wall still needed a good scrubbing as did the floor, but they were at lease semi-clean.  
  
Tenshi kneeled into the cushions of a chair and propped her elbows on it's back resting her head in her hands while watching Hiiro wipe down the last of her mess off the stove.  
  
"I will wash my hands and then we will go."  
  
Tenshi was a bit startled. She didn't even think he knew she was there. Then again who knew what Hiiro thought. Even Trowa was readable from time to time but Hiiro, nearly impossible, nearly.  
  
She gave him a curt nod when he looked at her before heading for the washroom himself.  
  
They ended up in a little restaurant in the heart of the town. Neither talked or tried to communicate while they waited for their food. Tenshi stared out the window watching the people pass by totally oblivious of Hiiro watching her. He was amazed at the emotions her face would show as she watched the people walk by. Something he never did. He was to busy and it was a waist of time. But here she was enjoying her self.  
  
He turned his attention out side the window and tried to see what she did. All he saw was different people in rush to get to one point to another. Nothing special about it just pointless faces. He suppressed a growl as the food came. He could only glare at the bacon, eggs and grits. Ha hand came into his view and waved back and forth a few times. He looked up to see Tenshi smiling at him with mischief peeking through. He gave her a harder glare that was his equal to a raspberry and began to eat his food perfectly.  
  
He sat a way from the table, hand not using in lap, napkin in lap, hand came to mouth always the same distance and speed. He chewed his food at least twenty times before swallowing and never large bits. Usagi watched and frowned. While he was out with her today he was going to act like a human or as closet to one she could get him. She closed her eyes briefly in prayer he wouldn't kill her for he actions.  
  
Hiiro was surprised when his fork was taken from his hand and then startled when Tenshi grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to the table. He opened his mouth to complain when a LARGE fork full of food was crammed in his mouth. He barley had it chocked down when another one was being forced onto him. He finally grabbed her wrist and had to wrestle his utensil back. He glared at her and her back at him. Hiiro wiped the food from his face before continuing to eat.  
  
Tenshi slumped back into her seat pouting. He was so infuriating sometimes. Sometimes he would act with emotions, but once he caught himself he would go back to being to Perfect being again. An idea hit her she smiled to her self and sat up.  
  
Something wasn't right and it was bugging him to find out what it was. He looked around till he found it. Tenshi had copied him down to a T even his expressionless face. He glared at her. She looked at him and gave him a slight smile and continued to eat her food the same manner as he did. For some reason it bugged the hell out of him more than anything Dou or anyone else had done. He knew what she was up to. Two could play at that game and this one he was going to win.  
  
He grabbed his fork like little kid would, hand fisted around the handle, struck at his plate and brought up a rather large load of food. He didn't pay much attention to what he was doing he kept eye contact with Tenshi. If he had he wouldn't have choked nearly to death when he shoved it into his mouth and try and swallow.  
  
Tenshi dropped her fork and slapped both hands over her mouth at the site to cover her smile. Tears began to come from her eyes because she was laughing so hard but yet not a sound was heard. Hiiro pounded his chest trying to make it go down while taking gulps of water to help. His coughing fits didn't help the matters much either. Finally it went down and he sat with his head hung over his plate painting and coughing slightly. He looked up to see Tenshi laughing. Heat started to rise but he calmed down and snorted. He had to admit he must have made a complete idiot of himself. Quickly he looked around to make sure no one he knew saw. On seeing no one he let out a small sigh and turned back to Tenshi. She had finally calmed down but still had that goofy grin. He snorted again and began to eat not so stiffly. This time he only chewed seven times before swallowing.  
  
Tenshi, as normal, had finished before him and resumed her people gazing. Most people liked to star gaze she liked to people gaze. Everyone was different in his or her own way and she loved to see what he or she was. How someone carried their self, what type of clothing they wore, their facial features, hair color the list continued. She felt eyes on her and turned to find Heero studding her. She raised a mocking eyebrow to him and seen a slight blush when he realized he was caught. Though what he said startled her more than anything she had seen him do, as of yet.  
  
"Show me what you see. Show me the world you see." He motioned to the people passing. "All I see is human beings going from point A to point. Nothing thins special just people. You see more than that. Show me."  
  
She tilted her head to the side. Did she hear right? He wanted her to show him humanity, what makes people different than others, why we are each unique rather than non existent faces that pass by each day. She chewed her bottom lip. It wasn't something that was easily shown it was more of an experience. A smile spread on her face and she gave him and quick nod before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the restaurant, after paying of course.  
  
Mission: Humanity  
  
Mission: Excepted  
  
Hiiro was content with walking down the sidewalk. It wasn't too crowded and for once he didn't have a real destination or deadline to up-hold. Though his face held his normal _expression of nothing, inside he was smirking. He had challenged Tenshi to show him Humanity. Others had stepped up to the plate but only got as far as perhaps second base and pickled between third and second. He knew of some emotions Ririna and the war had reawakened but he still had a way to go according to the small, silver-haired onna. What made it even more of a challenge, and a bit comical from his point, was Tenshi had, in someway, forgotten her little communicator and she refused to use a pencil and paper. Hiiro refused to return to the dorm to fetch it so Tenshi walked beside him pouting while nibbling on her thumbnail. Score: Hiiro- 1, Tenshi-0.  
  
Looking ahead he noticed their direct rout was taking them to the east gate of the city public park. Surely, whatever she intend to show him, this would be a good place for it. His logic/reasoning: more people to observe without drawing too much attention to oneself.  
  
How did she get herself caught in things like this? She would blame it on her big mouth normally, that was, if she could talk. To make her mood worse was the feelings close to smugness and gloating that were radiating from her companion. Tenshi wished Hiiro would go ahead and smirk just so she could wipe it off for him. He was doing it just to get a reaction from her and make her fail.  
  
Well mission accepted and it will be accomplished!! No baka of a man was going to show her up. She was the light of life; she had healed many and given them back emotions they thought had been lost along with a peaceful life. Back then though, she still had the crystal and could use it with out a problem. If possible her mood darkened at that thought. Tenshi would just have to forget about that little detail.  
  
'Think Tsukino! How hard could this possibly be? Just show the boy how to live. Make him participate in normal HUMAN activities and play NICE for once. Let him watch the activities of families and friends and if he has questions answer them.' A smile began to form only to fall again. How would she answer them? 'I hate my life. It is official; some little demon is having a ball seeing how much they can make me go through before I crack. Last time I committed suicide for a bakayaro of a "Prince".' Her brooding was stopped short when she noticed something was wrong and out of place.  
  
A young man stopped in the middle of a busy sidewalk. Head bent just enough to let his chocolate brown hair cover his eyes completely. If it hadn't one could have see the twitch that had begun. His fists slowly curled at his sides, only to be forced to open again. It was taking a lot of self-control to hold in his anger. Hiiro absolutely HATED when she did this. He abruptly spun around and walked back about twenty paces to where she had been last beside him. He stopped and scanned the area.  
  
She had to be somewhere close by. He finally found Tenshi stooped down by a building. Hiiro couldn't quite see what she was up to as her back was turned to him. He fought his way through the crowded street over to her. Once directly behind Tenshi he saw what had caused her to disappear from his side. A little girl sat against the building wall, knees drawn into her chest and eyes puffy and red from crying. He estimated the girl to be from 6 to 9 years of age. Hiiro stood back a bit and watched as the two girls conversed. Tenshi would make a few hand movements and girl would reply using her hands as well. He was able to follow the conversation since Dr. J. had insisted he learn every language, including Sign. He was surprised that Tenshi was fluent in the language of the deaf and mute.  
  
From what he understood the crowd had split the little girl, whose name was Matilda and who was ironically mute and slightly deaf, from her mother. After walking around a bit she became lost and sat against the wall to crying. Hiiro's eyes seemed to soften. A memory he had tried hard to forget came to mind. A little girl and her dog, the Suits blowing up, the destruction of the civilian quarters and then his reprogramming. He shook his head to rid himself of the images.  
  
He stepped to Tenshi's side and knelt down beside her. Tenshi jumped a little. She had not expected him to appear out of nowhere like that. She gave him a dirty look, but he ignored it; looking directly at the little girl who stared back, unafraid of him.  
  
"We can help you little one. Describe your mother to us and tell us where you think you were going. Do you think you can do that?" he signed quickly.  
  
Both girls' eyes widened. Matilda nodded her head enthusiastically and her hands began to fly. Hiiro gave a brief nod when she had finished and turned to Tenshi.  
  
"I have the description of the mother. They were heading for the park to meet up with a women's club the mother was involved in. We are a three blocks from the entrance to the park. Once inside we should be able to find the group easily."  
  
Tenshi had a skeptical look of her face. How could they find that one mother in the sea of people that occupied that large park? She quickly signed her question and Hiiro smirked.  
  
"Everyone in the group wears red hats and purple dresses." A huge sweat drop appeared next to Tenshi's head. Who would have guessed?  
  
"We should go now so we can catch the group before the meeting is over."  
  
Tenshi gave him a huge smile before hugging him and giving him a quick peck on the check. She stood and gave a hand up to the little girl. Matilda smiled and jumped up eagerly. Hiiro led the way with Matilda in between him and Tenshi. He was a bit startled when Matilda slipped her free hand into his so that she was holding both of the teen's hands. He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile. Maybe some time in the distant future he could have a kid of his own. But right now, he need to get this one back to her mother and finish the challenge he had given Tenshi.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
remember to Review  
  
Ja ne 


	19. FUn in the Park

Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, please forgive me. My computer has decided to crash, I have a new one but it will be long time till it is hooked to the internet so till then I sm having to type on the new on and then save it to a disk and upload it to the internet. Only this story has a beta reader. Hopefully I can get it send to her some how.  
  
That is another reason for its late arrival. My beta lives in another country so our school schedules are not the same. So she had finals to attend to while this was waiting. I don't blame her and say go ahead and put the school first. If I had I would be in university and not a community college but lets not go there.  
  
Terrible sorry again and hope that I have not lost readers or discouraged you.  
  
Another note: this little miss hap has not only affected me but LostTenshi as well. On a sad note over the last few weeks the gas prices in the USA has deeply decreased her money pocket so she lives now in Orlando. Most of the time I will be taking over her stories, giving it to her to read over and yeah or nea it. We have outlines made up of our stories and go by that. So it will be awhile for stories as well as mine since there are so many.  
  
Thank you for your support and constant reviews and email  
  
B-chan  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Halfway to the park the little girl had trouble keeping up their long strides. Tenshi picked the girl up in one arm and grabbed Hiiro's hand with the other. Tenshi was surprised at the weight of the child. She was lighter than a child her age should be. As they passed, people would stop and comment on how cute the family looked. Hiiro paid no attention while Tenshi blushed lightly. She remembered a time when she once did this very same thing. That was what seemed to her as a long time ago, when it was a different child and a different guy. A tear escaped her eyes. She never noticed, still lost in her sea of memories, until a soft touch whipped it away. She started from her memories to see the worried green eyes of Matilda. Tenshi gave the child one of her bright smiles and a tight one-armed squeeze. Matilda returned the smile and hugged Tenshi around her neck. Hiiro watched from the corner of his eye and let a small smile form on his face. Hiiro had heard the whispers and awe of passerby. He silently enjoyed the thought of having a family. It was a small dream of his. He always thought it to only be dream... Once inside the park entrance Hiiro immediately began to scan the area for any hint of an oddly dressed group of women. He was unaware of the conversation being held next to him. Tenshi had set Matilda down and squatted next to her. Both girls had spotted an ice cream vender not too far away and Tenshi told Matilda the story of the Portrait of a Morning Glory. {If you have read the first volume of Saint Tail manga translated to English you will know what I am talking about. If not e-mail me and I will tell you.} Once the story was finished, Matilda said she wanted to be the Morning Glory and get a winner too. Looking over to the Ice Cream Vender Tenshi had to agree. Even if she didn't get a winner an ice cream sounded good. Looking back at Hiiro she decided he was busy enough not to notice her gone. Quickly she grabbed the girl's hand and was off to the vendor. So many choices what was a girl to do? Matilda had gotten her cone and was happily slurping it down. The vender wasn't helping as he kept flirting with Tenshi. The vendor leaned over so his elbows were resting on the side of the stand while he watched the girl choose a flavor. He had been having bad luck with the girls lately but it looked like he was about to score today. So what if she couldn't talk? It meant she couldn't scream. "I know I would have a hard time choosing a flavor if you were the one selling it." He gave her a grin when she looked up surprised. "Your beauty would melt them away. I wouldn't be surprised if you tasted better than them too." (Don't laugh. My best buddy gave that same line and you know what they are going out. Though it was because she already liked him. ^-^o) Tenshi blushed. It was kind, but was this guy for real? Duo had better pick up lines. She had better pick something quick before Hiiro came over. She smiled at the vender and pointed out two different flavors then held up two fingers. One thought registered in his mind 'She's mine.' He smiled sweetly and looked at what the girl had picked. Mint Chocolate Chip and Cookie Dough. (Yummy!!) "One Mint Chip and one Cookie Dough. Coming right up." Once he handed over the Cookie Dough she began to lick it while waiting for the other, and a "brilliant" plan formed in his head. He handed over the last cone and picked up the money she had given him to pay for it. "Tell you what. I will let you have those free if you will come with me to the Academy's Winter Ball. It is in two weeks and in between then we can maybe go out on a few dates to get to know one another." If she could have Tenshi would have laughed at him. She just gave him a small smile and shook her head no. As she walked away he grabbed her arm. "Come on, you may find you might like it." He gave her arm a tight squeeze. She glared and yanked her arm away before storming away from him. "Tenshi!" she looked up to see Hiiro heading her way. He had seen the little play. Matilda hadn't liked the way the vender was looking at Tenshi so she ran and got Hiiro. Once he was at her side she gave him a bright smile. "He didn't hurt you?" Hiiro asked, sending a glare to the seething vender. Tenshi shook her head and showed him the treat she had gotten. Hiiro stared down at the thing. He had seen Duo and Quatre eat something similar to it. He took the cone from her, still looking at it funny. What was he supposed to do with it? He looked to Tenshi for answers. She rolled her eyes and showed him how to eat an ice cream cone. Hiiro gave her a dirty look back. As he raised it to his mouth he had a little help. Tenshi bumped his hand causing the ice cream to land on the tip of his nose. Matilda and Tenshi giggled at him. Hiiro just glared at the two before searching his pockets for something to wipe it off. Tenshi beat him to it. She rose up of her tiptoes and kissed the end of his nose taking the ice cream with her. Hiiro stood frozen with surprise. He hadn't expected her to do that. She giggled at him again before grabbing his free hand and pulling him behind her. Hiiro was a little frustrated. They had reached the park near mid-morning and now it was close to dusk and they still hadn't found Matilda's mother. He was following the lead of the two girls. Their "looking" had taken them to the swings, merry-go-round, a number of venders, the jungle gym, the fountain, the roller rink (which in a few days would the ice skating rink), and the maze. Finally they had made their way to the center of the park where a stage was set next to the lake. Hiiro handed Matilda the last of the breadcrumbs they had bought. He sat on a bench and watched the girls, lost in his own little fantasy. He imagined Tenshi was the mother and Matilda was really his. He could picture the little girl running up to him, calling him daddy. He sure felt like one today. When they had reached the swings, Hiiro had to push Matilda. Her little legs were not giving her much momentum. Tenshi then turned the tables on him and forced him to learn to swing properly. He and Matilda got into a swinging match. They were going pretty high when Matilda lost her grip and landed a few feet away after sliding to a stop. She had scratched up her knees and palms. Hiiro got to her first and helped clean her up. Then, at the jungle gym, some boys tried to get rough with her and push her off. They didn't expect a fully grown boy like Hiiro to get up there in the way and speed he did. He reached there just in time to steady the girl before she fell. He then marched the lovely little hoodlums to their mothers and ratted them out. Each time, Matilda would hug Hiiro and thank him before running to Tenshi to get motherly comfort. Voices reached Hiiro's ears. They were the sounds of women's gossip. Looking around he spotted the source and his heart fell. He knew Matilda would have to go back to her mother but for some reason he didn't want her too. Then it hit him. Tenshi had succeeded. By letting him take care of Matilda she had shown him what it was to feel. Sure, she had helped care for the girl but for the most part she sat back and let him do most of the work. He had felt happiness when they were on the Merry-Go-Round. He was upset and scared when she had fallen from the swing. He was proud of her when she was able to do a handstand, even if it was for only a few seconds. By taking care of a little girl he felt more alive, more human than had ever. Now he had to do the hardest part and give the girl back. He slowly rose and made his way down to the girls, each step dragging. Matilda threw the last of the breadcrumbs among a flock of baby ducks. She spotted Hiiro heading for them and ran to drag him down to the lake. Once there she pointed to the ducks, with her hands flying, telling him about all the things they had done to get to the bread. Hiiro knelt at eye-level with her and gave her a big grin before she hugging him. He could here the women's chatter and looked towards it. The other two followed his gaze and Tenshi's heart stopped then fell. At the benches next to the stage was a group of women wearing red hats and purple dresses. It was time to give chibi Matilda-chan up. Matilda's face lit up then fell when she realized she had to leave Hiiro and Tenshi. A thought hit her. She turned around to face the two teens and gave them a smile. "You have to come and meet Momma!" the girl signed. She grabbed their hands and dragged them to the flock of cackles. When they were almost on the females, Matilda let go of their hands and jumped into the middle of the pack, emerging a few seconds later dragging a rather tall woman. The woman struggled to keep her hat in place as Matilda was almost running back to Hiiro and Tenshi. Matilda stopped in front of the two teens and waited patiently for the woman to adjust her hat. "My gracious, child. What has gotten into you?" she asked. As she looked up, Hiiro and Tenshi were met with jade eyes. The woman was startled at their appearance before her. She hadn't seen them. Looking down she saw Matilda's smiling face. A look of wonder spread on her face before she knelt down. "You are smiling. My baby is smiling." She crushed her in a hug while tears rushed from her eyes. She pulled Matilda back. "What brought this on, little one? You haven't smiled in almost two years." Hiiro and Tenshi looked at each other in surprise. They couldn't believe that the little girl they had helped today had not smiled in two years. She had smiling been all day. Matilda pointed gestured at Tenshi and Hiiro before running up and giving them a hug. The woman stood up and walked closer to them. "Whoever you are, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I have not seen my little Matilda smile in so long. How did you do it?" Tenshi looked to Hiiro and motioned for him to tell the woman. "We don't know. She has been smiling the whole day. We found her a few blocks from the entrance to the park. She told us what you look like and we went on a search. Along the way we explored the park and played with her." Shock and horror swept the woman's face. She looked down at the little girl. "Outside of the park? Oh my dear child, I am so sorry. I thought you were by my side the whole time and were playing with the other children." She then looked to the teens. "I am so forgetful. Just the other day I left her in the shopping center and was all the way home before I realized what had happened. How can I repay you?" She reached for the purse and her side and Hiiro stopped her. He was surprised she didn't even flinch at his usual monotone voice. "That won't be necessary. We were already paid when we were allowed to spend the day with Matilda." The woman was about the protest when Matilda tugged on her skirt. The woman looked down and Matilda turned her back so Hiiro and Tenshi couldn't see what she signed. When she was finished, her mother had a thoughtful look on her face. "We can ask." She looked to the two. "Matilda has asked if from time to time you could watch her. I am the only one at home she can play with. She doesn't have many friends because of her handicap. Most of the children that belong to these other women hurt her. It would be a great help to me." Tenshi looked at Hiiro and nodded. Hiiro was about to say yes when he realized he was still in the middle of a mission and was trying to stop the new faction from rising. There was no room for a little girl. She would only get in the way and be a liability. Tenshi noticed the look in his eye and excused them for a moment and pulled him off to the side. 'I don't care if you have a mission. I want to help this little girl. If you and the boys get called away the girls and I are there. Not to mention Quatre's little bodyguards will most likely fall in love with her and adopt her as well. Please Hiiro. She is all alone. ' Hiiro frowned, not liking being cornered like this. "You know as well as I do she could be a liability. We have quite a number of assassins not only after Ririna but us as well." Tenshi pouted. 'I know that. Please. Look, tomorrow Ru and I begin the rest of our punishment at the circus. She can come with us. She won't be in any trouble and I am sure the others will like her as well. Let us try just this once. Please Hiiro." Hiiro sighed and nodded. He knew she wouldn't give up and would give every excuse in the book she could. They returned to the woman. "We agree. Tomorrow Tenshi and a friend are attending the circus. She is welcomed to join them." The woman clapped her hands together. "That would be perfect. I have to get ready for a large dinner party tomorrow and can't do a thing with her. Since her father died I have to run his business and it takes all my time. Do you think you can pick her up after school?" Hiiro gave a curt nod. The woman put a hand to her face. "Oh how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself nor do I know your names. I am Patricia Haruna." "Hiiro Yui and this is Tenshi Winner. She is mute as well." The woman beamed. "Wonderful. My daughter will have someone to look up to." Matilda had followed their mouths and was grinning. A few women called out to Mrs. Haruna and she waved at them. "Well, I must be off. It is getting late and this little one needs to get to bed. You can pick her up at the St. Michael institute for the handicapped. They let out at two o'clock." Hiiro gave a curt nod and they wished each other fair well. Once they were out of sight Hiiro turned to Tenshi. "You can wipe that smug look off. I agree you won. But NO ONE is to know what took place." Tenshi rolled her eyes. 'Of course, don't want to ruin your reputation for being a hard ass.' Hiiro scowled at her before grabbing her hand and walking off towards the entrance that would lead them home. He would have to admit all in all it was a good day and nothing really bad happened. Then the gods decided to prove him wrong. Clouds that had been threatening to rain finally opened up and let out a heavy down-pour. They were able to find shelter under a small gazebo. It was raining too hard to try and risk getting back to the School. It was a half-hour to an hours walk from the park. Hiiro sat down and pulled Tenshi onto his lap. She was content with curling against his chest and listening to his heartbeat and the rain around them. The rain showed no signs of letting up. It was already past seven heading for eight. Hiiro was seriously debating whether or not to venture out into the rain and try and make it to the school or to at least a phone. They could call some one to pick them up. He stopped his thoughts when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Listening carefully he could hear a group of males approaching their way. Finally he caught what they looked like when they reached the light of a lamppost. He tensed. They were wearing something close to OZ's uniforms, signaling them to be soldiers. Each but a small one in the middle carried a riffle on their shoulder. What on earth would they be doing in the Sanq Kingdom? Unless there was some dignitary here he didn't know of. He nudged Tenshi awake; she had dozed off soon after sitting on the benches to rest. Tenshi felt how tense he was and was about to sit-up straight. Hiiro prevented her and held her close. He leaned down so his breath tickled her ear. "When I tell you to run, run as fast as you can towards the school. Do not wait for me or think you can help. I will be right behind you." Something flashing in the light caught Tenshi's eye. She turned and saw the soldiers. Her eyes went wide when she noticed the patchwork on their breast and shoulders. Even from that distance she could never forget that crest. It belonged to Endymion's family. She looked up at Hiiro and strained for her voice to work. "Demo.I.fight." Hiiro shook his head no. "You may be trained but so are they. This rain will help prevent them from shooting at you as well as following." He frowned a little when he realized the bright color of her hair. He shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her. "Take this and cover your hair as much as possible." The soldier's laughter and talk died down. Hiiro didn't have to look to know they had spotted them. He moved Tenshi beside him and stood placing himself between her and the soldiers. The small one in the group looked them over and smirked. He reminded Hiiro of an untrustworthy squirrel, buckteeth and all. The small one glanced to his companions. "What do you think of this boys? It is a bit late to be out, not to mention the weather." A few chuckled. "What do you think we do with them? Escort them home?" More laughter. One of the big ones behind him spoke up. "Looks more like fun for awhile. Till at least she is still worth something." Hiiro glared and got into a fighting stance. The soldiers had stop walking once they reached the entrance of the gazebo. Tenshi stood up and grabbed Hiiro's upper arm, trembling. A few more laughed. "Look, he wants to fight." "Well he can fight while we take his girl." "Maybe you should take him on Harry. You're so big you'll ruin her for the rest of us." The soldier slapped the back of the biggest one. Hiiro growled. He could feel Tenshi begin to tremble. The squirrel one, obviously the leader, shushed them with a move of his hand. "Make you a deal boy. Leave the girl and we can let you go unharmed and alive. Put up a fight, then you will be beaten and forced to watch as we have her and then kill her. Your last sight will be of her broken body and her screams will follow you to your grave." Hiiro turned his death glare on full force and motioned for them to come at him. Squirrel man frowned. "Take him down and get the girl." The soldiers rushed. Hiiro had enough time to grab Tenshi and point her to the opposite direction. "Run! Don't look back just run." Tenshi numbly nodded. She launched herself over the railing and ran as fast as she could. The thuds of flesh connecting with flesh followed after her. The farther she got away a new sound took its place. Footsteps behind her. She ran harder. She would have to get back to the school and get the others. She herself could probably take a few of the small ones down but not that many and that big. She twisted and turned in the park hoping to lose her followers. No matter what she did she couldn't shake them. Wind blew her hair into her eyes and she realized why they were still following. She had forgotten about her hair. Lighting flashed and she saw a clump of trees ahead. With a burst of speed she darted around them and leaned up against a tree. Quickly she gathered her hair up and twisted it around. She threw the jacket over her head and used the sleeves to tie it tight, making it look like a large bandana. Lightning flashed again and she could see the entrance not that far away. She still heard the footsteps; they were almost on her. With a quick decision she darted for the entrance. Thunder rolled and she started, causing her to lose her balance and skid across the wet cement. She struggled to get up but wasn't quick enough. Once she finally got her feet under her one of the soldiers grabbed her around the waist and neck and pulled her off her feet. He chuckled in her ear. "You are all mine, Chucky." Anger flashed in her eyes. Unfortunately for the soldier he didn't restrain her arms. She fisted her hands and shoved her elbow into his gut. The soldier loosed his grip enough for her to give him a sharp head-butt. The man dropped her. She quickly rolled away and kicked him sharply in a rather sensitive spot. She was then on her feet quick and out of the gate. She hadn't noticed she had lost Hiiro's jacket. Once out of the gate she saw a street with no lights. Though it was a stupid idea it was the only one she could think of. There she maybe able to hide and hope the ones still following her would pass her by. She made for it. A shot rang out and the bullet grazed her thigh. The pain caused her to stumble and fall. Tenshi skidded and hit her head on a power pole. Once the ringing in her ears stopped, her vision cleared. She could see three of them advancing on her. She struggled to get up only to be helped by the man she had kicked. He grabbed her hair pulled her up, and punched her in the stomach. Air left her lungs with a whoosh. The man dropped her as she struggled to gain air again. "That'll teach you to kick me again, bitch." He spat at her before grabbing her hair again and slamming her against the wall. She hit hard enough to send stars in her vision. The man smacked hard enough to nearly give her whiplash. "I hope its rough because that is the only way I play." She glared up at him and spat in his face. The man stumbled away a step or two. He wiped at the spit before glaring at her. "You little whore. Jerry, Akhim hold her. I am going to teach her a lesson." Before the others could move a fist connected with the big one's face. "Don't touch her." Hiiro stood over him glaring with murder in his eyes. The other two changed their minds and charged him. The one he knocked down was about to join till he noticed Tenshi was still there. A sick smile came to his face. Tenshi was too involved watching Hiiro's fight she didn't notice the guy she had kicked make his way to her. He grabbed her wrist, moving her in front of him, this time making sure to restrain her arms again. She began to struggle until a knife flashed in front of her. Her eyes went wide with fear. Give her a Youma any day and she could handle it. A mugging/rape and she went to pieces. "I suggest you surrender or a whole lot of blood is going to flow." Hiiro KO-ed one of the two he was fighting. He turned and stopped at the of sight the knife. The man grinned back at him. "That's a good boy. Hold him." The other soldier he had been fighting came up behind him and held his arms behind his back. The soldier's smile widened. He lowered the blade to rest in between her breasts. He twirled it till a small pop was heard. Slicing it downwards he cut her shirt open revealing her bra and skin. Tenshi was shaking from fright and the cold rain and wind. She stiffened when she felt the knife cut open her shirt. She started to squirm causing him to knick her. She hissed at the burning it caused. The man chuckled. "The more you squirm, the better for me." A memory surfaced of a man dressed in white, white hair and a black moon insignia floated across her mind. She was not going to let that happen again. She eyes sharpened, no longer seeing anything but red. She stomped down on the man's foot and head butting him again. Though her vision swam a little she didn't stop. Once he loosed his grip she broke free. She spun around and kneed him in the same spot as she had kicked him. She stumbled back a bit, forgetting the pain in her calf. The man went down in pain. He looked up at her with rage. He started for her only to have Hiiro plow into him. Shouts came from the park. His comrades had gotten back up and were coming close. Without waiting for Hiiro to tell her to she took off down an alleyway. After running for what seemed like forever Tenshi noticed her vision was getting blurry and the throbbing in her leg began to get worse as her body seemed to get cold and numb. At first she thought it was just the wind and rain, but the pain in her leg reminded her she was losing blood. She twisted up and down as many alleys and back streets she could find till she could no longer heard any pursuers. She slid down the side of a wall near the entrance. Crates and boxes hid her from all eyes. Tears began to pour from her eyes as she cried uncontrollably. Flashes of the night the Inners had attacked her flooded back. She thought she had pushed it to the back of her mind, never to think of it again. But after the last few minuets it unlocked the door to them. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She stayed like that for a while. Tenshi woke with a start. She found herself with her head resting on her knees. A quick look at her watch told her it was nearly midnight. She groaned as every part of her body was sore. She moved her legs only to hiss in pain. She looked over her wounds as best she could. It looked like it had stopped bleeding but it still was sore. So were her head and her cheek. The wind had died down but it still was drizzling. She shivered, wishing she still had Hiiro's jacket. HIIRO! She struggled to stand. Once her feet were under her she used the crates to support her. She made her way to the entrance making sure to stay in the shadows as much as possible. She peered around the corner in time to see soldiers heading for her ally. She plastered herself against the wall and closed her eyes, praying. She opened her eyes to see the last soldier pass by. She peeked out far enough to see them head for the park. She sighed. Looking around she noticed she wasn't that far from the school. If she stayed in the shadows she should be able to make it. With one last look around she made sure it was clear. She began out of the ally only to have a hand reach out from behind and grab her shoulder. If she could, she would have screamed. Turning around she found it only to be Hiiro. She glared at him and smacked him before throwing herself at him and breaking down again. He held her tight as shock finally took over. With a swift movement he picked her up and made his way to the school.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
There is a slight poll, not for this story but two others.  
  
GW/Sm crossover MOTHERS AND DBZ/SM crossover HOME AGAIN, HOME AGAIN.  
  
The poll is:  
  
MOTHERS should Serenity(Usagi) be pared will Seiya???  
  
HOME AGAIN, HOME AGAIN should Usagi be pared with Sapphire (Diamonds brother) or Seiya. Sapphire will be brought back to life and will be good, way later though.  
  
This poll will help us (me mainly) to figure out witch way to take the story.  
  
Thanks. 


	20. Loins, Tigers and Bears Oh My!

I'm back. I know some how the chapters got goofed up. Now I have to spend so much time rearranging them to get a few into the right place. Mainly the missing one between one and two. Made me so mad when I found out. Well here is the next chapter of this saga. The next few will be more humor but still sticking to the plot. They have to do a bit more fighting don't they.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Heero watched from afar as his companion talked and joked among them. Emotions were still new to him. He had hidden them so long as well as trained to ignore them it was hard to adjust. He shook his head and looked down at the child next to him. She smiled up at him eyes sparkling with excitement. She began to tug on his arm trying to lead him to the circus entrance and to his friends. How was he going to explain Matilda to them?  
  
Dou rubbed his upper arm where Kaze had just thumped him. It wasn't his fault he was so blunt. He told it like he saw it. A familiar mop of brown hair caught his eye. The pain forgotten he raised his arm in salute stopping mid way. It was what was attached to the brown hair and what was dragging him towards the group. Dou scratched the top of his head.  
  
"Does Heero have a little kid or sister we didn't know about?" each one of the group looked at Duo. Wufei raised and eyebrow.  
  
"What on earth would give you that idea?"  
  
Dou shrugged. "Oh, maybe the fact that he is being dragged this way by a little girl." They quickly followed his gaze. A young girl with bouncy Auburn hair and big green eyes held to the hand of Heero Yui with a big smile. Heero seemed content to let the child pull him towards the entrance. Once reaching his companions Heero stopped not warning his lead. He stopped himself from smirking when he felt his arm snap back. He looked down to see Matilda giving him a scowling pout before she let her hands fly telling him off. Heero patted her head ignoring her and turned to the others. Matilda stomped her foot placing her hand on her hips looking up at him with a sour face.  
  
Mi had hearts in her eyes looking at the little girl. "OH she is so cute! Where did she come from Heero?"  
  
His lip twitched. "I think you are old enough to know that answer. As to who she is? That is none of your concern. I am merely watching her till Tenshi gets off. Ask her."  
  
Mi squatted down to be at level with the girl. "My name is Mi. what is yours?" Matilda shied away and hides behind Heero's legs. Mi looked confused as she turned to Heero for answers.  
  
"She is mute and partially deaf. Shy to let others know." Matilda peeked from behind Heero at Mi. Mi smiled to the girl and held out her hand.  
  
"Any friend of Tenshi's is a friend of mine." Matilda looked at her hand cautiously be for taking it. She smiled back at Mi and curtseyed.  
  
"Well now, lets introduce you to the others. They are to shy to talk to someone as pretty as you." Matilda blushed, as her smile grew wider.  
  
Dou entertained Matilda while they waited for Catherine to arrive. Trowa looked up from Dou's last trick to see his 'sister' making her way towards the group. He gave her a nod in greeting before telling the others of her arrival. Once Matilda was introduced Cathy squatted down to eye level.  
  
"Well we don't really need an introduction now do we? I remember you from when a few of us visited your school. If I remember right I don't think I had a better assistant. Even better than Trowa." She leaned in closer as if she was going to tell a secret. "You better watch out he gets jealous." Matilda's eyes got wide. Cathy smiled noticing Trowa giving her his version of a scowl. "Don't worry we can always feed him to the lions and tigers."  
  
"Oh my." Kaze muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes with suppressed laughter.  
  
Cathy stood up and held out her hand to the girl. "Well, you came here for a tour so you are getting one. All access backstage." Matilda clapped her hands before grabbing Heero's hand and tugging him towards the entrance. He willing let her guide him setting a glare at the others daring them to say something. He could see a few faces going red ready to bust full of comments and laughter.  
  
Cathy stopped in front of the big tops entrance. She turned around to the others.  
  
"Well this is it. Tenshi and Ru are inside cleaning it up for tonight. They should be done by now. We can get them and I can show you my new addition to my act. That is if Trowa is willing." Trowa gave a shrugged of indifference. Cathy nodded and led them inside.  
  
Once inside Catherine began looking around confused. Not to far from them leaning against the bleachers, were buckets, brooms and rags, but no sign of the two girls. Stomping her foot Catherine turned to face the others.  
  
"I told those two to say put." She grounded out angrily. "But do they ever listen. No." she began to march back out the entrance muttering to her self. A scream filled the big top causing them all to search for some attack.  
  
"TENSHI YOU IDIOT!" Ru's voice echoed through the tent. "WE'ER UP IN THE AIR YOU DECIDE TO PLAY AROUND. HAVEN'T YOU HEARD THE THING CALLED GRAVITY? WE FALL AND WE DON'T FLY WE SPLATTER ALL OVER THE FLOOR. " There was a brief silence. Those on the ground looked up to see Ru and Tenshi standing on the tight rope. Ru screamed louder. "I DON'T CARE IF THERE IS A NET BELOW US."  
  
Kaze ran out to the center ring looking up at them furious. "What the hell is your problem? Get your ass down here - NOW!"  
  
Tenshi and Ru stopped pushing and shoving at each other to look down. Tenshi gave them a smile and a wave. Ru cupped her hands to the side of her mouth.  
  
"When you say now, do you mean right now or can we take our time."  
  
"Get down here now or I am coming up and you won't like it." Cathy screamed back. Ru and Tenshi looked to each other and shrugged smiling. With a small nod from Tenshi both girls took a small jump backwards sending them in a free fall towards the quickly approaching ground. The others on the ground- emitted screams of horrors.  
  
Before they could blink the swing of the trapeze sailed out to save them. On it was another female. A few swings back and forth all three girls let go landing on the net. With one bounce they flipped off to find them selves rising on a small tight rope five feet off the ground. Another girls joined them doing flips, catwalks and all sorts of things across the thing wire.  
  
All four girls had to doge as balls been thrown at them. A third girl appeared balancing on a large blue ball almost as if she was dancing. She launched a few more before taking a bounce of the ball and landing next to them on the wire. The girls began to laugh as wines were heard among a sound of thunder.  
  
Three of the circus' white horses thundered into the tent the fist on being rode by the fourth female. Each of the three new girls on the wire vaulted upon a horse as it passed. As they circled the center ring each female did their own pose whether it was juggling balls, doing flips, handstands ect.  
  
A whistle blew sending all of the girls flying off of their horse when they jolted to a stop and into a large pile of mangled limbs and moans of pain right on top of Ru and Tenshi. Catherine let the whistle fall to her chest as she glared at the struggling females.  
  
"What in the HELL did you think you were doing? You could have been killed or worse." she cut off breathing hard trying to control her self. Ru broke free and stood up. Her eyes had turned a darker shade of purple. She snorted while shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe it. Tenshi was right. You knew perfectly well she could pull that off with out a blink of an eye but." she trailed off as Tenshi tugged on her arm eyes pleading with her to keep quiet. Matilda had attached herself around Usagi's waist staring up at her with awe. She was thrilled with the little show not understanding why the others were mad.  
  
The ones who knew what Ru meant were taken back and speechless.  
  
"Don't sweat it Ru. Things don't change." The group turned its attention to the new females. Mi finally found her voice.  
  
"The Amazon Quartet? " she asked more than she stated. "Why aren't you.." She trailed off leaving them to fill the blank.  
  
Cerecere shrugged. "Told we could come for a little vacation. We were playing in the park when the circus leader asked us to join. How could we refuse?"  
  
A stuttering voice broke whatever comeback could have been said.  
  
"G.g.Gomen, p-please, w-w-w-won't ag-g-ain-n-n. No more p-p-lease."  
  
They looked to Tenshi who was holding a teary eyed Matilda. The girl was frightened not knowing what was being said. A man in a green uniform ran into the tent yelling Wufie's name. The boys followed after Wufei to learn what news had come. Once they were out of earshot they turned to the four circus girls. Haruka was first.  
  
"Where is Chibi Usa???"  
  
Palla shrugged. "Last we knew on a trip with her parents and older senshi. She helped us sneak past Pluto-sama to come to the past for a little R-n-R. Her orders."  
  
Vesves chuckled, "Yeah and after being her for a few months we found out what was going on. Some how we came back to far in the past. Now we have new orders. Help Usagi-sama."  
  
Cerce giggled. "Oh, don't give us that look. You may not be able to step out into he lime light of fighting Yuma but we can and will. With enough magic and tricks we have the supposed "Inner Senshi" will be quit up set."  
  
The four girls laughed as the watched their elders reactions. Each was different one a little confused, another pouting and three giggling at the thought. Usagi looked down at the girl in her arms and winked. For some reason she had the urge to tell the girl everything. She had the chance as well. Her school was having a field trip to the academy and her mother had called and asked if the small one could spend the night. The woman had to leave town unexpectedly to the colonies to help with other branches of her late husbands work.  
  
Usagi's grin widened at the thought of Heero's reaction to the news. Her face stayed that way for the rest of the night as they stayed to watch the show.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I wanted to add more but my mind went blank on me. So frustrating. So tell me how you like it. 


	21. Annoucement

Hey, big improvements. First the chapter before this is BRAND NEW!!! That is right a whole new chapter. The other thing is I finally fixed some problems and uploaded chapters together.  
  
Keep reading new chapter oust soon  
  
Love me 


	22. Questons and Confusing

Matilda smiled down at large poster for the up coming winter production. Tenshi had told her the story that went behind the funny looking prince, the little girl and the rat king. She always loved Tenshi's stories. She swore the characters would come alive before her eyes as if she was really in the story. 

She looked up from the poster to stare at Tenshi in awe as she laced the last of the ribbon up her thigh and making a quick secure bow. Matilda's eyes sparkled as she watched Tenshi do warm ups. The girl had given her life back into her life. Even gave attention to her something not even teachers would do. This girl was more than a friend to her. She was everything she wanted to be. Even if the other girls in this school scorned and made fun of her Matilda knew the truth of what they didn't want to see. Tenshi was an angel in disguise.

Tenshi stretched on the bar smiling at Matilda watch her. The girl reminded her of her future daughter. That drew her back to why the Asteroid Senshi was there. They had talked briefly before the others showed up. No matter what her or Ru had done to the four or threatened to do they wouldn't tell why they were there. 

That had been three weeks ago and in those three weeks they really gave the inner senshi a real hell of a time. Causing quite and uproar. 

She began simple exercise to get back into the flow of the dance. It had been a while since she was able to dance. Every since her and Chibi Usa signed up for ballet she never stopped her lessons. Though she wasn't as graceful as many she was just as equally skilled. She looked at Matilda, watching her with vigor, and smiled. 

She had only heard from the girl's mother twice the three weeks she had been gone. Some how the few day trip seemed to extend its self as the days went by. That was another reason for the new problem she has. Hiiro, no, not just Hiiro but everyone was rather upset at her for agreeing to take care of the young girl. Though they never come out and say it the tension had been so great. Tenshi had done the only thing she could think of. She moved to another part of the school. She was closer to the classes and she was able to get out quicker to meet one of the forty to take Matilda to school. What pained her the most was the strain on the relationship Hiiro and she had begun. 

Pain shot up her leg causing her to falter and fall. She cradled the injured limb close to her. Matilda was by her side helping her to undo the laces and rebind. She had received the injury a few nights back when her and Hiiro had ran into some trouble. It was also the same day they had met Matilda. 

She glared down at the angry wound. It was hard to understand why it had not healed. All her injuries before had healed. This one seemed to fester worse everyday. Then again doing rather hard circus tricks the next day and made it worse. She heaved a heavy sigh and with Matilda's help she stood back up again. This injury was not going to stop her. There had been worse ones in the past and she did just fine.

Taking a deep breath she braced her self and tried again. She would get this and she would shine. No more running it was time to do what SHE had always wanted to do. 

Haruka looked at the gloomy sky and shook her head. Before turning to her companions.

"I don't like it one bit."

Michiru calmly set her teacup down. "Nor do I but it must be done. The inners are going on some mission and we must follow them to learn what that is. The boys can take care of Relena."

Haruka struck the window seal. "That is not my concern. Our Princess is. We leave then we leave her unprotected. Relena leaves in a few days and that would leave our princess alone. With all these nut cases running around that is so trigger happy I wont chance it. They know she has been with the boys and once we leave they will realize it a good chance for them to capture her."

Michiru cut her a hot look "Do you not think I know that. I worry that everyday we are not by her side. Now that she has distance herself from us I worry more. If it were not for Quatre's little guards I would be full of gray hair by now. But what are we to do."

She looked down to her hands holding back the tears. "I have never felt so lost as what to do. Our job was not to guard her so closely. We are to be in the shadows and strike quickly and deadly. Not in the spot light."

Haruka looked at her hurt. "I am sorry, I feel the same. Not to mention you don't have to deal with Trowa constantly trying to get information form you. He knows that some how the inners are connected with this new faction."

"Then there is one solution…." Hotaru began. "We stay here and protect what is ours till the time is right. That is not right now. The Quartet is here so we will use them. They will follow the traitors. Something is coming and it is big, until then we wait and hold our cards. That includes not telling information to those who know."

Haruka rubbed her arms. "I will try. I don't like doing it but I will. I will say that this is all getting confusing."

Michiru nodded as well. "This world is hard to understand."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "How so?

"From my understanding this was a completely different world. We the princess we taken here is some how combined the two worlds together. There is a lot of proof. For one in our world the children did not grow up learning about our past as if it was an ancient civilization. We certainly didn't have wars with colonies in our world."

"That makes me wonder, what does the traitors want with the two combined worlds."

Hotaru shook her head. "That is not the question to ask though it is a logical one. The question is why does this place feel like home. The home we came from, the home I was forced to destroy. Why does this place feel more like the Silver kingdom then the place we were reborn in?"

Haruka sunk deeply in the nearest chair at lost. Hotaru had hit a fact she had refused to acknowledge since first stepping out of the time stream. 

"Why do I have a feeling something is going to happen? Something that will change everything we knew in the past and everything we know now. Something we may not survive."

Dou poked his head around the corner seeing the cost was clear he sighed heavily and took off as fast as his legs could carry him. There was no way he was going to let any one see where he just was. As soon as he ran out of the building doors he spotted the other four coming directly for him. She smoothed out his cloths and made off to meet them as his usual self.

Quatre spotted him a wave. 

"Dou, where have you been? We've been looking for you for ever."

He casually shrugged. "You know me Q-man. I just came back from town. I had to get something to eat besides what the cafeteria has or what my dorm contains."

Wufei scowled "Those are healthy foods you should be eating to be in top condition. Not to mention the cafeteria has some of the finest of foods."

Dou rolled his eyes.  "That's the problem everyone in a while a man has got to have a little junk and a arcade snack shop is the best place to get it. So what did you need me for?"

Trowa motioned for them to head off the main path as a group a militants of Mamoru's little army passed by. 

"We have found out that the dummy suits we have been fighting have almost the same fighting style of these Sailor Senshi. Some how they are connected. We are not sure how."

Dou stopped, "What? How is that possible?" He got silence as his answer. "Are they not supposing to the good guys. In both versions of there tail they are good."

Heero snorted. "People change and that goes for heroes. Those legends are hundreds of year's olds. The truth has been distorted. Our mission had changed. Not only do we have the new faction to worry about we must watch for the senshi as well and learn what we can of them. Them we may finally start getting answers."

Trowa looked through the trees to the very windows he knew the answers lay. Would it be betraying their trust if he told. They were no longer in league with these senshi but still the must know something that could help them. He let out a little sigh. Their secret would be safe for now. Love had mysterious ways of changing a persons mind. 

@@@@

Okay Iam sorry it is short. It is helping set the mood for then next few chapters and lead up to the end. This story had gone one more than I wanted it to. Not to mention the lie I told a few chapters in the beginning. I mentioned a chapter with just Wufei as the main star. It was planned and still is but it seems to keep getting pushed back. This time I really mean it when I say…er… type that it will be soon with in the next few chapters. 

Keep reviewing. 

Oh can anyone guess the dance?? It was that one or another by the same composer that died this same month long ago. 

Check ya later. 


	23. When things start making some sense

 Dou muttered to himself as he sat in the back of the auditorium listening to the orchestra play the Nutcracker's different melodies. His muttering ranged from the school and it's owner to cursing Trowa, Heero and Wufei for having the luck of nabbing the away missions.  Leaving him here with the girls, Quatre and the fact of watching over Mamoru his army, trying to get a fix on the Senshi including the new four that had shown up. Not to mention the winter festivities were soon arriving.

He glared down at a blonde head knowing perfectly well who the owner was. Normally he never really got angry with his fellow pilot in arms but Quatre was really pushing it. Just because he didn't seem to have anything important to do didn't mean Quatre could push most of the jobs on him. 

A buzzing form his pocket caused a twitch in his eye. He grabbed the object with out looking at it he crushed it in his hand. He sighed and let the particles that were left drop to the floor.  Getting up shaking his head at the screaming of the Drama Queen, the drama teacher herself. Maybe he had it better than Q. at least he didn't have to hear the Drama/Dance teacher go into fits every few second. That lady could compete with Relena. 

He hummed the Sugar Plum Fairy as he left the concert hall. At least he didn't have to face her till later on. He inwardly winces when he thought of the others finding out his secret. Hanging his head he shuffles out the door to find what it is that Relena wanted. God be willing something would kill him before he could get there. 

Ru glanced up from her English work to notice a rather upset Dou march across the grounds to the garage muttering to his self. She smiled knowing full well Relena had sent him on another store run for who knows what. All she knew is he would give a detailed report about it later. 

A beep from her wrist caused her to raise an eyebrow. No one would be using it, well not her group. Could the Inners really be that stupid? Setting her pen down she made a quick look around the other benches making sure no one was around. She took a deep breath and held it as she slowly opened the little pink com link. She got no pictures but sound. Cracking as it was she was able to make it out. 

_Mars: Venus I lost my visual. She is heading your way._

_Venus: Roger that Mars. I have the pink and green one in my sights with Mercury. Well have them in no time. _

_Jupiter: I have set the trap a head. Round those little Asteroid Senshi my way. We will get them. _ Insane laughter could be heard. _Soon we will let Serenity feel deep pain she deserves. _

The com went quiet. Ru tried not to make a sound even though she was deeply worried. The inners were trying to corner and capture the Quartet. Sending a quick prayer to the moon for their safety she slowly let her breath out and took another one waiting for the out come. 

_Mars: Jupiter!!! Venus I have lost Jupiter she is no longer at her post. _

Venus: (swearing) We have lost our targets as well. Pull out and find Jupiter we will try again. Serenity and the rest of her court will soon feel their downfall. We took the Inners we can tack them. 

_Mars: Roger that. I will meet you at the Command Center once I find Jupiter._

Closing the com quickly she gathered her books and rushed to find her other companions hoping they had herd and/or would tell her the meaning behind the last comment. As she headed out or the covering of the trees gave to the little picnic area she missed the garnet eyes watching with a knowing smile. The clank of key together when the eyes moved was heard and Ru stopped. She was able to catch a whisper on the wind before turning around to find empty air. 

"The end is nearing. Don't let her loose faith or hope. Listen for the summing, the song from the Moon."

Nodding she took off in full speed. Mind pondering over things till it hurt. Things were adding up but none of them made sense. 

Kaze tapped her fingers to and unknown beat and staring off into space. That was how Trowa found her. He had come back a few hours ago only to be told by the others Kaze had not moved from her chair in three days. Kneeling next to her he waited till he had some sign she knew he was there. 

"You have some very worried people outside. Not to mention Tenshi is beside her self. Seems you wouldn't even talk to her."

Sighing Kaze tipped her head up. "Have you ever felt your world was gone? Nothing was the same or will be again?" getting no answer she continued. "You know a little of our past and yet you have not told you comrades. People you should trust more than me."

"We all have secrets from one another. I have faith you will tell them in time."

"I hope you right. Things were so simple, find the bad creature and blow him up, save the people of earth. Find the bad guy and save the universe. Hell we even knew how the future would be. Now…now things are different. I have yet to figure out if we are in the future or some how or worlds collided. Then it is the thing of the legend of the moon. No one knew of it where I came from. Here it is taught in school. Not only that but it has been changed." Her rambling continued till Trowa silenced her with a kiss. 

"That was nice."

Trowa smiled. "I am glad. What is really getting to you?"

"The fact nothing makes sense. A few days ago we over heard the inner senshi talking they mentioned something that had us baffled. Then our last comrade drops a hint to listen to the song of the moon. That means only one thing. War. Not just saving the world a full out war amongst the planets of this system. When the song is heard those loyal to the moon will rise and fight. But whom are we fighting. The inner senshi can be handled easily. We do not need create a large army."

"Then perhaps you should ask the one in control of the moon."

Kaze shook her head. " Tried. We even cornered Matilda and she would tell us nothing but Kenoko having some really bad dreams."

Trowa pulled her up out of the chair. "Come you have been here to long. The others wish to see you. Maybe we can try talking to the angel." 

They all laughed as Duo spoke of his hardships while they were away. Kaze had regained her spirit but her eyes still held worry. Everyone once in a while they could be seen looking up at the room her princess now lived in.  Wufei soon joined them dressed as a Preventor. 

"I have some bad news. Tenshi is being held under house arrest. She supposedly attacked Relena verbally and physically."

"What! Why?"

Wufei held up his hands to silence them. "That is not the bad news. It is about Matilda. Her mother was on her way back when the transport she was on was hit by debris that still floats the planet. No one survived. Relena thought is was best to tell the child her self then proceeded telling both Tenshi and Matilda that Relena was taking custody of the child. Tenshi was stunned about the deal till Relena's females approached. That was when Tenshi attacked viciously. More verbally than anything else. In doing so Relena has seen to it that her teachers no longer hold special privileges with her about her voice. She must use it even though it could cause more damage. Lady Une was able to see to it that Matilda stay with Tenshi for now."

"We also have a request, more like orders to return to space. I will be staying behind to watch over Relena. You others will be sent to the colonies as representatives for the Preventor and the Earth."

Heero frowned. "Is that not Relena's job?"

"She is to…traumatized by her attack to do anything."

Rubbing his temples Quatre calmed his anger. "Lets see what Lady Une really wants us there for. As for Tenshi we will give her some time to cool off and for Matilda time to grieve."

Tenshi closed her communicator as she hugged the sleeping child closer. Not to long ago she had learned she could hear others through the links if she was careful. Enabling her to eavesdrop on any one of the senshi, Outer or Inner. As long as they had the communicator nearby she could hear what they spoke of. 

Staring at an old picture of everyone together tears welled up. Haruka had been right in what she said earlier. Nothing was the same. Not even her. She once cared for everything and anything. Loving anyone and not caring if they were rude or slightly evil. Now she went as far as bumping into people on purpose, no longer caring what she did or if it hurt somebody. Attacking people. 

Staring down at Matilda she snorted at her with envy. The child was able to sleep in peace even after learning of her mothers death were she was frightened to even dare to close her eyes. Afraid of what she would see again. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she glared at it. This was not who she was. It was time to take things seriously. No more running, no more secrets. She must start facing her fears and ride the world of the evil that evaded it. With the strength and courage she built up she aloud here self to drift to sleep and fight her demons that faced her there first. 

Looking around she could tell she was among the newly restored palace on the moon. It only had been four years ago. How time flew. Clicking of heels on the marble flooring announced another approaching. Squaring her shoulders she waited till the figure came from the shadows. Once the figure stopped before her Usagi, now Princess Serenity curtsied to her deceased mother. Rising she looked at her straight waiting. 

Serenity smiled down at the Princess, "You have grown I am proud. I have watched you from my place here. " Moving past her she motioned for Usagi to follow. "Tell my do you have most of you memories from here or at least any of the teachings you learned. " Usagi could only nod crurious where this was going all the while scanning around for a trap. Even though she was dreaming it had never stopped the baddies from attacking. She stopped for a moment.

"Tell me do you remember the laws that were given to the senshi that protected each generation of Royalty?"  Serenity stopped before a screen that her daughter once used to watch the terrain prince form. One the screen was a list of laws that had been written by the first Senshi of the sol system. Usagi scanned through them trying to find what she was to know. 

"Perhaps there is a law that is concrete and can not be changed something to do with the resent conflicts among your courts ranks. "

Eyes widened as they flew to the top. There was a subject entitled Betrayal. It was one of the first rules learned and then forgotten. It only happened twice. The first time had probable cause. The fourth serenity had to much of the blood moon in her. She craved power and pain. That was the only time in the line there was twins. In the end the queen was killed by her own lust of power and her sister rose to sit on the thrown accompanied by those who had rebelled. The second time, however, was the reason for the rule. The Fourth had two children by a lover from another planet. The oldest was able to slip among the ranks and create total chaos. Only one or two planets rebelled with him. They were captured and sentenced. The younger brother, who had turned his brother in, was the one who helped place the law in place. 

Serenity read the rule and began to think aloud. The law was two pages long it took a while for her to break it down. 

Any Senshi(s) found of treason and/or betrayal of the crown will fall dead at the first strike to Crown causing death. Death is inflicted by ones planet power. The power that is gifted to them in the protection of the Crown. In the case of capture in during attempt those accused will stand trial. If found guilty with out doubt death is brought to them. 

 Only if the Crown were corrupt and probable cause, will this punishment null-void. 

Looking back at her mother she was confused.

"You said it your self child. If those who attack and kill the crown they die instantly by there planet power. You see when you were first attacked and left you had died. I was unable to reach you in time, but the gods blessed us. With what strength I was given I was able to restore you heart to beat and take you somewhere you would be safe. In doing so I created a rift between your world and that of your young friends with the machines. As a result may things have occurred that to you may seem odd only remember there is a reason for everything."

"As for you dieing the instant you heart stilled the Senshi of the Inner plants should have dropped dead and vanished from existent. You have notice they have done neither. Your question is why?" 

Usagi heard giggling and her heart began to race. Had her own mother set her up as well? Shacking and determined to face her demons Usagi followed her mother to a balcony over looking the gardens. 

"Keep in mind child what you see is surely real. What I am about to tell you is very important. The Senshi…."

Usagi began to shake her head as she stared down at the garden. She blocked out her mothers words and took off down the corridor to get away as fast as she could. 

Tenshi bolted up knocking a frightened looking Matilda from her. Calming down she reassured the child and began to look for something to take her mind of what she had seen. Looking down at the computer she remembered the disk she had recovered on her first mission. It was still being translated and was 80% done. Looking down at Matilda she smiled and quickly signed to her. 

It had been a while sense she had been in the hanger or worked on her skills. Deciding good hard work may help her this one time she gather Matilda up along with a bag of stuff for the child to play with and headed for the hanger. All the while missing the envelope that appeared next to her computer addressed to Princess Serenity. 


	24. A side story

Wufei growled at his ill luck and he meant ill. Glaring up at the nurse as she pulled the thermometer out of his mouth had no effect on the woman. She constantly babbled on. Give it to Winner to have a house nurse that constantly talked about her employer and his sisters. Normal he could ignore such babble, but he was to upset about his "condition" not to mention the huge headache that was forming. Looking across the room at his roommate he gave a ghost of a smirk. Tenshi was imitating the hyper nurse. He turned his glare back to the nurse as she slapped his bandage-covered hands.

"I am afraid Mr. Chang if you do not stop itching I may have to tie you hands down. In we go" she shoved a spoon into his mouth before he could snap back. Tenshi had shoved half of her blanket into her mouth to stop from laughing. Once the nurse left she spit it out and smiled innocently at Wufei.

"NO! You cannot have the remote. I refuse to watch such nonsense. Chasing little rodents down and stuffing them into balls it is animal cruelty if you ask me. Pure stupidity. Using tarot cards to summon creatures. Fluff pure fluff."

Tenshi rolled her eyes. All she wanted to do was watch a little cartoons but noo can't do that. So what if she likes the cutesy stuff. At least it took her mind of itching. Looking down at her bandage hands she pouted. So what if she had scares latter do they not understand how much it itches and _hurts_! She thumped her head back on the pillow and sighed.

A smallpox epidemic broke out a few days ago. Luckily the others had been gone for a while. The boys were off in space and the girls were off with Sally to who knows where doing who knows what. The disease was not all life threatening. They had medicine to prevent death just the pore souls stuck with a bit of itching. They even were able to minimize the pain one would normally be in. Use to be anything touching the skin including air would have a person whimpering in pain. Now you had a mild discomfort. Turning the disease in a small way close the chickenpox.

She looked around the white walls for _something_ to do. Manga and other reading material littered the floor about her. She had read them all at least twice over. TV was out due to a certain dragon's possession of it. She stared at him for a moment and realized she really did not know much about the teen. She could not think of one time she actually sat with the boy and talked alone. She scrounged aground for paper and pen not trusting her voice still raw from her scream session with Relena. Once her message was written she made a quick Chinese star and tossed it across the room.

Wufei opened and eye staring down at the odd shaped paper with horribly written Kanji. Reading unfolded message a few times he took a heavy sigh.

"Only a woman could babble in a short letter." Looking at her he smirked " If this is a way to try and get the remote back forget it." Tenshi pouted scribbled down and tossed the paper ball at him. Catching it in the air he looked at her.

"You can very well use your voice. It is injustice for everyone to pamper you for not trying." He stopped when tears welled up in her eyes. "Humph" He turned and looked out the window.

No longer able to think of her with tears he turned back. The vacant look was in her eyes once again. He gave a small frown. She should not be living in the past so much. With a heavy sigh he flung the object she wished for.

Tenshi looked down at the remote in her lap. A ghost of a smile played across her lips.

"You should not dwell on the past. It will leave you near sighted for the future."

She looked at Wufei. " One should also learn from the past so not to make the same mistake." Wufei winced at her voice cracked, strained, fading in and out, barley able to understand.

"What past could you have that you must learn from?" she shook her head at his question. Taking a sip of water to cool her throat she tried again.

"My friends were my family. They needed me to be something that would take time to become. They wanted it then and not later. In the end my best was not good enough. Now…" She trailed off. She was at loss for words. What could she tell him? The truth, but she no longer knew what the truth was.

"They gave you the scars?" She shrugged. She picked up the remote and flipped the channels. Settling on one she zoned out. Wufei frowned at her dismissal of the question. At least she placed the channel on the news.

It talked of the rebuilding of the colonies damaged by the wars. Behind the reporter were familiar buildings to him. It brought back memories he tired hard to forget and yet honor. Looking down at his bandages he knew he was in for a long haul.

Tenshi moved to change the channel. He stopped her.

"You are like Winner with that heart thing of his." She gave as slight nod. He leaned back as memories flooded him "I was married before a scholar too. I cared only for my books and anything I could be taught. My wife was chosen for me. We had not been married long and were married young. She was, no IS, the strongest in our family. She was the original pilot of Nataku. She was Nataku. The machine was not ready when the Soldiers came. But she went to fight them anyway. Once I had realized what had happened I went after her in Shenlong. Not long after she died. In my arms still strong till her last breath. It was then I decided I would take up her Ideals and beliefs. I would become the person to bring justice to the world and to her death. Not soon after that was all that was left of that family and our home. " He pointed to the screen. It showed the ruins of buildings in colony 5. Tears feel from Tenshi's eyes. She had not tired to hurt him, but she had.

Wufei could not believe what had happened to him. That morning he had opened up and told someone thing he had not even told Sally about. Now he was trying to sneak back into the Winner estate with Tenshi. Each carrying a brightly colored stuffed animals won from the Circus.

After making sure the medicine they took made the disease non-contagious did he allow Tenshi to drag him out of the house and on a day of adventure. From the arcade, the zoo and finally the circus. Now they had to sneak back in with out alerting the forty and the others, who just returned.

He could not stop himself from chuckling. Something he found himself doing all day. He felt such a fool and childish as they stuffed the toys into the closet and dived for their beds as footsteps approached.

"I tell you Trista they are not there!" They could hear Quatre's angered voice vibrates through the house.

" But Master Quatre I checked on them earlier and both were asleep." The nurse pleaded. They were on the other side of the door. Wufei smiled at Tenshi and replaced his mask as the door banged open. He jumped up and glared at Pilots, girls and Nurse the crowded the hallway.

" What the devil is going on?" Quatre's mouth did a good impression of a fish. The nurse rushed to his side trying to take his vitals as he fought her off. Finally freeing himself of her she shoed every one out. Trowa and Duo stayed behind. Both looking smug.

Duo leaped onto Tenshi's bed sending her falling to the ground.

"Ya don't have to act. We know you both are awake, alert and were not hear a few minuets ago." Tenshi shared a frightened look with Wufei. Trowa smiled.

" How did you like the show?" he plucked cotton candy tuff from Wufei's hair. Realization flooded Wufei. He realized why a certain clown look familiar as did the candy salesman. He rolled his eyes as Tenshi flopped in her bed face down with a groan.

"How much?"

Duo tapped his chin in thought. Looking down at Tenshi who peak an eye at him he smiled. "Lets see. First off you sneaked off,"

" Went to the circus"

"And the arcade. Ya I was there too."

"Had everyone but us to seriously worried. "

"Get to the point." Duo grinned and made his way the closet. Picking out the largest two animals he turned.

"These should do it." All four froze when the door opened and relaxed when the nurse walked in.

"Pardon me but my patients really do need their rest."

Trowa gave her a smile. " We were just leaving."

Tenshi and Wufei looked at each other when the door closed and began to laugh.

Trista smiled at the sound coming from the room. She was glade to hear pure happiness. With a quick look down the hall way she smiled and turned to the dead end of the hall. A large ornate door appeared before her. The dull brown of her hair turned darker as did her skin. A long key like staff appeared in her hand as the door closed behind her.

Maybe it would be wise not to tell her two "patients" that they suffered from herbs that were not harmful but only gave the desired effects of a disease she wished for. Looking back at the door she shook her had. Nah. It would cease her fun. Besides the effects would wear off soon.


End file.
